Cómo ser Auror
by PukitChan
Summary: Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?
1. Primer año: Regreso

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror  
(Y no morir en el intento)**

Por:  
PukitChan  
**  
I  
Primer año:  
Regreso**

No había muchas profesiones que le interesan a Harry Potter. De hecho, de niño sólo pensó en una lo suficientemente interesante para llamar su atención: Auror. Merlín, ¿acaso no le había bastado ser perseguido por el mayor demente de la historia del mundo mágico? No, tenía que escoger esa profesión donde, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a cavar su tumba solo.

Bueno, no es como si los demás se lo estuvieran impidiendo.

Pero antes de ser Auror quería vivir y experimentar. Si se iba a arrojar al destino, lo haría a su manera, desde un precipicio. Por eso un día sin más tomó una mochila, dinero, su varita y confío que la suerte le sonriera una vez más. La verdad es que tenía que admitir que era un bastardo con suerte. Mira que no todos los días te arrojan dos _Avada Kedavra _y vives para contarlo. Pero ése era él: el niño que vive, y vive… y sigue viviendo… y… puta madre, parecía un jodido gato con eso de las nueve vidas.

Je. El _gato-que-vivió_, orgullo de Gryffindor, la casa de los leones. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Rita Skeeter sacaría el máximo provecho a ese título. ¿Por qué aún no se le habría ocurrido? Eso sí era un misterio.

El caso era que un día Harry decidió un viaje sin más, sin premeditarlo. Despidiéndose de todo lo que conoció, y ganándose muchos enfados por ello, se marchó. Durante un año no supo qué pasó con Hermione, Ron y Ginny, ignorando de manera total la existencia del mundo mágico. Por 365 días se dedicó a vivir alocadamente, como un joven cualquiera de su edad. Experimentó de todo, sexo, alcohol y de vez en cuando algunas drogas.

Y después de despertar en la cama de un sujeto cuyo nombre desconocía, en un lugar que ignoraba dónde era, llegó a la muy brillante deducción de que prefería el sexo gay. ¿Y Ginny? Oh, bueno, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos, donde sea que ella estuviera, también estaría disfrutando a su manera. La conocía demasiado bien como para sorprenderse por ello.

Pero de alguna forma, Harry había regresado. Era sorprendente cómo cambiaban las cosas tras una guerra. Descubrió que poco a poco el mundo mágico se había puesto en pie una vez más, seguido de las personas.

Hermione fue la única que se enteró de su regreso y fue también la única persona a la que las protecciones le dieron el paso cuando atravesó la horrenda _Grimmauld Place_. Para su sorpresa encontró a un Harry Potter cambiado. Maduro, con la dureza que la guerra había impreso en él, sí, pero también con una expresión más relajada y feliz. Realmente feliz, satisfecho con su vida y la locura que ésta había sido.

Cuando él giró su rostro para ver a su amiga, sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se sonrojó sutilmente. Quizá era la oscuridad que rodeaba la casa o el año de ausencia que habían tenido, pero esos ojos verdes que la recorrieron también la avergonzaron. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía… bueno, _mujer_ frente a su amigo.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Harry, como si apenas la hubiera visto una tarde atrás y no un año antes—. Seré Auror.

Ella ladeó el rostro y carraspeó.

—Eh… ¿bien? Seguro que el Ministro te dará el permiso para acceder a la academia pese a que no tengas los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Harry asintió, con una sincera sonrisa en los labios mientras, finalmente, Hermione se sentaba a su lado.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Le mandé hace unas horas una lechuza, sorprendido de que haya aparecido y nadie lo notara. El punto es que en dos semanas empieza el entrenamiento.  
—Aún queda tiempo —afirmó ella, aún asombrada de la natural fluidez con la que emergía su conversación—. Harry… ¿hablarás con Ron y Ginny?

El moreno rió.

—¿Y ellos? ¿Crees que quieran hablarme? Cuando me fui estaban más molestos que tú. No creo que ninguno de los dos haya detenido su vida para esperarme_ otra vez_, ¿o sí?

Hermione sonrió y negó. Harry tenía razón, pero no parecía molesto. Después de todo, nadie había hecho promesas sobre nada. Su amigo más que nadie tenía el derecho de hacer lo que deseara.

—Descuida Hermione, después de este año, creo que me animaría a darle más a Charlie que a Ginny.

Y por la risa que lanzó de su expresión mientras se ponía de pie para preparar té, Hermione supo de inmediato que no bromeaba en ese aspecto. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. En un año, después de todo, pasan muchas cosas.

_Tal vez demasiadas cosas. _

* * *

—Estamos muy contentos de que decidera aceptar ser Auror, señor Potter. Sabe que generalmente solicitamos_ ciertos_ requisitos, pero usted merece siempre una excepción. Por eso no dudamos en aceptar su solicitud al programa, y estoy seguro que estos tres años en la academia serán más que satisfactorios para todos.

Quien hablaba y guiaba a Harry por aquel laberinto de caminos era el Jefe de Aurores. Contrario a lo que el moreno esperaba, la academia de preparación estaba ubicada en una zona indetectable y lejana a cualquier pueblo muggle, ideal para realizar cualquier práctica de campo.

—…tendrá libres los fines de semana, puede permanecer en la academia o bien, regresar a ver a sus familiares. Trabajará con otro muchacho de su edad, que también acaba de ser aceptado. Será su compañero de habitación y de entrenamiento. De lo mejor en ese sentido, señor Potter, porque será como su hermano por tres años, que es lo que dura el programa.

Harry se detuvo, porque el Jefe de Aurores así lo hizo. El hombre le dedicó una mirada de apoyo y le enseñó la puerta, animándole a continuar. Extrañado por el gesto, Harry la abrió… y ciertamente quien estaba ahí, era la última persona que esperaba encontrar.

—Él es Draco Malfoy… y a partir de ahora su compañero de habitación y entrenamiento.

El hombre rubio se puso de pie mientras una sonrisa arrogante, que no ocultaba su desagrado, se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Qué…?

_«…Hermione, si demasiadas cosas cambian en un solo año… ¿te imaginas cuántas más lo harán en tres?»_

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Muchas gracias a quien se anime a acompañarme en este proyecto. A decir verdad, fue duro animarme a publicarlo, pero llegó un momento en el que lo vi necesario. Es escrito para relajarme debido a la carga emocional que mantengo con otra historia. Jajajaja.

De cualquier manera, será una serie de viñetas que narren la vida de Harry y Draco siendo Aurores en entrenamiento. Puro desmadre, jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias a quien se anime a leer y más gracias si me dejan un review a su humilde escritora! Un beso enorme. PukitChan, la escritora perdida.


	2. Primer año: Caprichos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Para joder a los demás)**

Por:

PukitChan

**II**

**Primer Año:**

**Caprichos**

Desde que tenía once años y su mano había sido rechazada, Draco Malfoy tenía ya una certeza que fue su verdad absoluta a partir de ese entonces: la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba en su vida era por causa de Harry Potter, ese chiquillo de cabellos horrendos, gafas que no le quedaban a su rostro y mirada desafiante.

¿Que le habían quitado puntos a slytherin? Era culpa de Potter. Si había una mancha en el suelo, sin duda el imbécil del cara-rajada fue el que la puso. Si tenía una maldita clase que le desagradara en particular, era una conspiración del jodido _niño-que-vivió_ para pavonearse por el colegio.

Sí, básicamente, y por muy infantil que sonará no tomar la responsabilidad de su vida, todo era culpa de Potter. Y ese método para eludir consecuencias tomó un tinte más oscuro cuando estalló la guerra. Y ahora _sí_ era culpa del moreno todo lo que había ocurrido con su familia, porque el muy maldito no se dejó reconocer en _Malfoy Manor._ Era un imbécil.

¡De verdad! Es que era un idiota. Porque sólo San Potter después de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se largaría como el cobarde que era. No es que le interesara, es que el jodido Profeta parecía el puto diario personal de San Potter: traía la fecha, qué había hecho durante el día, qué comía y de quién estaba enamorado. ¡Ridículo!

¡Y, por supuesto! Draco no era como _otro_que se largaban alrededor del mundo, escondiéndose de lo que era su vida. Él tuvo que enfrentar juicios, maldiciones, miradas frías y despectivas hasta que finalmente se vio obligado a regresar a Hogwarts y completar su educación por órdenes del Ministerio. Después de un maldito año, sus notas igualaron a las de Granger —No, ella NO sacó mejor calificación en Runas que él, claro que no— y por fin pudo despedirse de aquel lugar siendo de los mejores de su curso, donde miles de recuerdos estaban pudriéndose.

¿Y qué seguía? Bueno, obviamente escoger una profesión. Era claro que él destacaría en cualquiera que se propusiera perseguir. ¡Por favor, era Draco Malfoy! ¿Quién sino más que él sería hábil en dónde fuera? Al final, y tras una larga lista de pros y contras, decidió que sería Auror para joder al mundo mágico. ¿Qué su héroe Potty había huido de su destino en cuanto éste se le plantó a la cara? Pues verían entonces de lo que Draco era capaz, porque definitivamente podría hacer mucho mejor las cosas. Además, había que admitir las grandes ventajas de ser Auror en un mundo destruido tras la guerra: sería la historia perfecta de cómo sobrevivió y además volvió a poner en alto su apellido. Si le iba bien, quizá hasta con atrapar algunos prófugos se cobraría, no sólo por lo que tuvo que pasar, sino que también pasaría a darles por el culo a todos aquellos imbéciles que lo creyeron durante tanto tiempo un cobarde.

Así que… sip, sería Auror. Por eso, después de pelear con todo miembro existente en el Ministerio y convencerlos con un grandilocuente discurso de por qué ésa era la mejor profesión para él, Draco obtuvo el permiso que requería para iniciar en la Academia de Aurores ya que, después de todo, era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

_Aunque había caprichos que necesitaban una larga paciencia que Draco no poseía._

¡Cómo sea! Ya había llegado ahí y no se echaría para atrás, claro que no. O al menos, eso fue lo que pensó cuando ingresó a los cuarteles y descubrió que tendría que compartir habitación con alguien desconocido. ¡Oh, Salazar! Por favor, que al menos fuese alguien que estuviera bueno…

Y con respecto a ese sentido, Draco sabía cuáles eran sus preferencias sexuales desde que tenía memoria. Sólo que, como buen Malfoy, sabía cuándo ser discreto. Podría ser gay, y mucho, pero no para andarlo divulgando. ¡Claro! Eso no le impediría de vez en cuando apreciar a sus compañeros de escuadrón, ¿verdad?

Con esa clase de pensamientos en su mente, Draco bufó de mala gana cuando ingresó a su habitación, que no era más que un cuartucho en el que había dos camas y por consiguiente, apenas podrían convivir de manera medianamente decente dos personas. Al parecer los Aurores no entendían el concepto de privacidad. Bueno, ¿no debería haberse ya acostumbrado? Después de todo, vivió mucho tiempo en Hogwarts.

Dejó caer su equipaje en la cama más cercana a la ventana y se dedicó a espiar el pequeño espacio en el que ahora conviviría con alguien más. Encontró que, dentro del respectivo armario de cada uno —Je—, estaba el uniforme que ya había visto puesto en algunos otros aurores en entrenamiento. Supuso que todo estaría bien mientras el nuevo sujeto no se metería con él ni le diera problemas. Si era así, Draco podría ser muy civilizado… si quería. Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo conocería al jodido sujeto que tendría el privilegio de compartir habitación con un Malfoy?

—…será como su hermano por tres años, que es lo que dura el programa.

Las voces en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Oh, no más paz. Quizá debería ver si algunas de sus conexiones le ayudarían a conseguir una habitación sólo para él y así podría…

Pero entonces, todo calló. Él giró su rostro justo cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando unos ojos verdes que destellaron al verlo, junto con el aspecto más incrédulo e imbécil que Draco había visto en el largo historial de _ese sujeto…_

—Malfoy, es su compañero de habitación… Harry Potter.

No supo cómo se incorporó de la cama. Sólo asintió al Jefe de Aurores cuando escuchó las inútiles presentaciones y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Así que había vuelto y llegó justamente a sus manos? ¿Quién lo diría? Entonces cayó en cuenta. ¡Joder, Potter sería su compañero por TRES largos años!

—Potty —murmuró Draco sin poder evitarlo—, ¿así que finalmente regresaste como un perro humillado a hacer lo único en lo que eres medianamente decente?

Oh, bendito Salazar, y habían iniciado con el pie izquierdo.

_«Pero, ¿sabes Malfoy? Creo que Harry Potter fue tu único capricho no dado»_

_._

* * *

Autora al habla:

Hi! Bueno, tengo la idea de publicar dos capítulos por semana, ya que estos son relativamente cortos y fáciles de escribir. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

También pensaba hacer uno Harry, otro Draco, pero que creo que también meteré capítulos neutros XD... o algo así.

Gracias a **Barby, Michiru8, Sabaku no hana, Tannia, Nadia, Jessyriddle, Shirokyandi, Xonyaa11, Fanfiker-FanFinal, SandyAdaliaBlack, Melanie Tao de Usui, The Darkness princess, Mixhii, Duchess, Daniita y Spokies** por cada uno de sus reviews. ¡Besitos y abrazos! *3*


	3. Primer año: Relaciones

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Descuida, tú no sirves para eso) **

Por:

PukitChan

**III**

**Primer Año:**

**Relaciones**

El Jefe de los Aurores podía ser todo, menos idiota. Por eso, cuando se vio enfrascado en un _adorable_ reencuentro de dos viejos _amigos_ del colegio, tosió algo que sonó a «_Debo ver si ya se le pasó el acné a las mandrágoras»_ y desapareció de la habitación. No obstante, los dos hombres que contra su voluntad tenían que compartir ese espacio, apenas se dieron cuenta de aquello. Porque, qué pequeño era el mundo, en realidad ellos sí tenían algo en común: ninguno poseía la extraña y rara capacidad de saber ignorarse: si Malfoy estaba dentro de su rango de visión, Potter _TENÍA_ que vigilarlo. Y viceversa. Qué importaba cuáles fueran los motivos ridículos que los obligaban a ello.

—Malfoy —saludó al fin, curveando sus labios en un mal intento de sonrisa—. Veo que te da mucho gusto verme.

—No tienes idea de cuánto, Potter —ironizó cada palabra que podía pronunciar—. Ahora mismo estoy a punto de vomitar mi desayuno para demostrar el placer que me ocasiona.

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Había algo en ellos que los obligaba a estar en guerra constante, desafiándose y compitiendo. Harry no sabía si eso era vigorizante o decepcionante o un tanto estúpido, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Draco, por su parte, cruzó los brazos y levantó la ceja en una posee que claramente le gritaba «_Mírame, no puedo dejar de ser sensual pese al horrendo carácter que tengo». _

—Cierra la boca, Potter, que estás babeando por mí.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste, Malfoy?

—Claro —dijo el rubio, sonriendo—. Extrañaba un perrito que siguiera todos mis pasos.

—Por supuesto, porque no te sabes defender solo…

¡Qué cálida podía ser la amistad! Claro que no la de ellos, porque para empezar ni siquiera eran amigos. Eran menos y la vez más que eso, si es que aquello podía tener sentido. A decir verdad, alejándolos de las peleas infantiles y las persecuciones psicóticas que tenían el uno por el otro, no había nada más en medio de ellos.

Draco frunció el ceño y, tomándolo por la playera, jaló a Potter hacía él, enfadado.

—Mira Potter, no sé quién fue el imbécil al que se le ocurrió que deberíamos compartir habitación, pero no dudaré en patearte el culo para sacarte de aquí si haces alguna estupidez.

Las cartas sobre la mesa. Muy bien, Harry sabía jugar también ese juego. Despacio, levantó sus manos y obligó al rubio a soltarle, no obstante permaneció sujetando y apretando esas níveas muñecas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes hacer eso? Seguramente seré yo quien acabe haciéndolo con tu culo primero.

Oh, Merlín, que esa frase no haya sonado tan mal como Harry cree que se oyó. Pero vamos, que Potter podría ser atravesado por cincuenta hechizos y sobrevivir, pero nunca había tenido mucha suerte en darse a entender correctamente.

Draco sonrió, al parecer divertido por la oración que se prestaba a tantos malos entendidos y, aventando la mano del moreno, le dedicó una mirada particularmente odiosa.

—Cuidado Potter, porque pensaré que quieres meterte entre mis sábanas de verdad —Y a continuación hizo un claro gesto de asco y escalofríos mientras caminaba en el nulo espacio, acercándose a la cama y sentándose elegantemente en ésta, abriendo a propósito las piernas en una pose claramente descarada—. Aunque estoy seguro que al igual que para Auror, no servirías ni para una noche de calentura.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mientras observaba cómo Draco se volvía a acomodar en la cama, esta vez de manera normal. Jodido slytherin, había crecido y aunque seguía siendo un niño idiota, el cabrón estaba bien bueno. Claro que nunca le diría eso, pero Harry no podía negar lo que era imposible.

—Vamos Malfoy, casi siento que me estás rogando para que te dé —declaró, caminando a la que supuso, sería de ahora en adelante su cama. Al contrario que el rubio, en cuanto cayó a la cama, Harry la desordenó, escuchando el gruñido inmediato del otro, quien solía ser muy meticuloso con el orden a su alrededor.

—Dime que no eres de esos que dejan su ropa tirada y no saben como mantener limpio su espacio —cuestionó y Harry casi sonríe al escuchar un muy pequeño rastro de súplica en su voz. Giró su cuerpo para quedar de lado, mirando hacia el slytherin.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Draco se incorporó tan rápido de su cama, que el moreno se preguntó cómo era humanamente posible. ¿Ahora, además de tener parientes distinguidos, Malfoy sería primo de Flash?

—Se supone tendré que soportarte por tres años —murmuró, claramente irritado—. Así que, por el bien de tus futuros hijos, tendrás que seguir mis reglas.

Harry se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos.

—¿_Tus _reglas? ¿Crees que estoy aquí de arrimado gracias a tu caridad o qué?

Draco lo ignoró. Porque era imposible que en tan pequeño espacio no lo hubiera escuchado por muy sordo que fingiera ser.

El rubio miró alrededor, buscando un sitio donde podría ser el lugar idóneo para iniciar esa curiosa… relación de compañeros de habitación. La verdad es que no había de dónde escoger, así que al caminar hacía la puerta, golpeó ésta y atrajo la atención de Harry.

—Aquí pondré las reglas que deberás seguir para que estemos en tregua, Potter.

—¿Y por qué asumes que yo las seguiré?

—Porque no quieres ser castrado, ¿verdad? —replicó con sencillez.

—Yo podría también arrancarte las bolas —atacó. Pero Draco sonrió.

—No, no podrías —aseguró.

—¿Y cuáles son _tus reglas_, Malfoy? —Inquirió Harry, riéndose con malicia—. ¿Convertirte en hurón para que yo pueda disfrutar la habitación en paz?

Draco le lanzó una mirada fría antes de sacar un pergamino en blanco e inclinarse a escribir en él. Cuando terminó, se lo mostró a Harry, quien lo tomó en su mano, lo leyó, lo hizo bolita e inmediatamente lo arrojó hacia la cara de Draco. Luego se recostó boca abajo en la cama, no sin antes hacerle al rubio una seña obscena con el dedo medio.

—En tus jodidos sueños, Malfoy, en tus jodidos sueños.

Claro que Harry parecía haber olvidado cuán caprichoso podía ser Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

_Y ustedes se preguntaran... ¿Qué decía el pergamino y cuáles eran las reglas? XD ¡Bueno, eso lo sabremos próximamente! _

_¿Les cuento algo, les cuento? D: Ya nacieron mis sobrinos, son gemelos *3* unas cosicas chiquitas esos pedacitos de carne humanoide. ¡Nacieron hace dos días! Son una cosa cute xD _

_¡Gracias a__** xonyaa1, jessyriddle, FanFiker-FanFinal, Lun Black, Violet Stwy, SandyAdaliaBlack, Shirokyandy, Nekomio, Profesora McGonagall, mixhii y Lucius Lestat Canever**__ por los reviews! Besitos _


	4. Primer año: Hábitos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Maldito el día en el decidiste serlo)**

Por:

PukitChan

**IV**

**Primer Año:**

**Hábitos**

En cuánto Draco descubriera quién había sido el pendejo que tuvo la brillante idea de hacerlo compartir habitación con Potter, le arrojaría las tres maldiciones imperdonables y posiblemente se inventaría otra para hacerlo sufrir porque, definitivamente, era eso lo que se merecía por mandar aquella tortura personal a su habitación.

¡Eso! Seguramente era un plan de venganza contra Draco. Todo había sido planeado con sumo detalle para lograr que el rubio perdiera su equilibrio mental. Porque al parecer, Harry Potter pretendía lograr lo que ni el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso pudo: hacerle perder su cordura mental.

Todo había empezado cuando el atardecer estaba llegando, anunciando con sus colores anaranjados la próxima noche. Draco sabía que el largo entrenamiento para ser Auror comenzaría muy temprano al día siguiente, y según le informaron sería a las seis y media de la mañana. Oh, qué malditos. A nadie, NADIE, le gustaba despertar a esa hora. Sin embargo, él tenía que hacerlo y se dispuso a dormir temprano. Salió del cuarto, buscando las duchas de la Academia, las cuales milagrosamente encontró solas, así que disfrutó del agua que acariciaba su piel. No hubo problema hasta ahí, es más, casi podría afirmar que estaba gozando de su soledad.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que regresar a su habitación? Desde que Potter había ingresado por esa puerta, sabía que sería el centro de sus problemas y así fue: nada más al abrir descubrió al moreno dándole la espalda, completamente desnudo, mostrándole su maldito trasero apretado que parecía rogar que unos dientes lo marcaran. Draco apresuradamente había cerrado la puerta y, aunque lo intentaba, no podía despegar la vista de ese culo, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió pasar una toalla por su cintura, bloqueando cualquier vista. Giró su rostro y lo descubrió mirándole. Le sonrió.

—¿Soy muy interesante? —preguntó, totalmente descarado.

—Eres un exhibicionista, Potter—contestó de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de la agilidad de su mente—, aunque no me sorprende. Desde que éramos niños, te encantaba pasearte por Hogwarts sintiéndote la nueva versión de Godric Gryffindor. Sin embargo, acabo de confirmar que no tienes nada de espectacular.

Harry frunció el ceño. Draco estaba recién bañado, lo podía deducir fácilmente por las gotas que agua que caían por sus cabellos claros y el color demasiado pálido de sus labios, pero él estaba vestido ligeramente. Se encogió de hombros y en silencio salió de la habitación, pasando al lado de Draco, que lo ignoró con extrema facilidad. Claro que cuando el jodido héroe salió, se puso a maldecir _otra vez _a su compañero de habitación. ¿En serio tendría que verlo cada mañana y noche durante tanto tiempo? Draco, para su horror, ya había descubierto un mal hábito de Potter: desnudarse sin tener consideración por nadie, algo que no le molestaría si el idiota no hiciera gala de esos músculos. Pero nada más, porque el día que un Malfoy acepte que Harry Potter estaba para montárselo, sería el fin del mundo.

Pero eso sería sólo el inicio de sus problemas.

Cuando Draco estaba acostado sobre su cama, leyendo, Harry regresó. Al parecer, no se tomó la molestia de secarse completamente porque aún seguía escurriendo agua y había dejado huellas mojadas de sus pies por el suelo. Draco, con el rostro oculto detrás de su libro, casi lo mató. Logró ignorar la manera en la que la toalla voló por la habitación para caer en el lecho de Potter y después el mismo Harry, vestido sólo con un bóxer negro que apretaba escandalosamente su entrepierna, siguió el camino de su toalla al recostarse boca arriba, mirando el techo.

El segundo mal hábito que Harry Potter poseía era dormir casi desnudo.

—Malfoy, ¿sabes quién va a ser nuestro instructor mañana?

Silencio.

—¿Malfoy…?

Más silencio.

—Oye, no es para tanto, sé que no te agrado pero tenemos que estar tres años aquí y…

—Cállate, Potter.

—¿Por qué? ¡Sólo es una maldita pregunta!

Draco cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. No le arrojó su libro porque no quería que se infectara de los gérmenes Potty.

—Mira, Malfoy...

—¡Qué estoy leyendo, Potter, qué te calles!

—Ah… pero…

—Muérete, Potter.

Ahora sí hubo silencio. Y a su larga lista mental, Draco hizo una tercera anotación: Harry-inculto-Potter no sabía respetar su hora de lectura.

Y así llegaron a la hora de dormir. Las velas se habían apagado, la luz de la luna apenas le daba color a la habitación. Draco ansiaba dormir, porque, suplicaba, ese sería el único momento en el que libraría de Potter.

Pero entonces ocurrió.

Maldito Potter.

Estaba violando a propósito unas de sus reglas.

El cabrón seguro que lo hacía por joderle.

Lo odiaba.

Porque Draco Malfoy, el compañero perfecto de habitación, que además de sexy era muy interesante, nunca haría lo que el desvergonzado de Potter estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Draco se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, intentando no escucharlo. No sirvió. Y Potter seguía haciéndolo. No lo dejaba dormir. ¡Y Draco necesitaba dormir! Oh, Salazar, no quería ni imaginar las ojeras que tendría si no conseguía que Potter se detuviera. ¿Y si lo ahogaba con algo? ¿Y si lo tiraba de la cama por ser un idiota? ¿Y si mejor lo corría de la habitación? ¿Y si Potter se muriera?

El sonido se repitió. Harry seguía haciéndolo. Draco no pudo más y se levantó, mirando a través de la oscuridad la cama ajena. El condenado seguía haciéndolo, sin importar la mirada helada que Draco clavaba en él. Parecía hasta disfrutarlo.

Furioso, Draco se puso de pie con almohada. Estaba completamente encabronado. Lo iba a matar, jodido estúpido, de verdad que lo iba a matar.

—¡MALDITA SEA, POTTER, DEJA DE RONCAR DE UNA VEZ!

Y con toda su fuerza le arrojó la almohada, haciendo que Harry medio despertara, gruñera, dijera algo incomprensible, le diera la espalda y volviera a dormir, esta vez en silencio.

¡Por fin, Salazar, por fin!

Draco se hundió en su cama y, contento, porque siempre ponía de buen humor golpear a Potter antes de dormir en una silenciosa habitación, se dispuso a descansar. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que tendría hermosos sueños donde Harry se caería desde la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts.

Pero, entonces, un sonido parecido a un perro con dolor de estómago, volvió a sonar.

El ronquido de Potter, como si fuera la banda sonora de un bajo presupuesto, regresó.

Lo mataría, en cuando pudiera arrojarle un _Avada Kedavra_, lo haría.

Porque esa noche Draco Malfoy tendría pesadillas.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

_Malpensados. Son unos malpensados. xD_

_¡Ya! Este capítulo lo tenía en mente desde mucho antes de que iniciara a publicar esta historia. La razón es fácil: Durante medio año, por causa de la Universidad, tuve que alquilar una departamento con tres compañeras. ¡Y fue tan difícil adaptarme al ronquido de una de ellas! ¡Y otra odiaba el desorden que mantenía mi habitación! xD Es en serio cuando se dice que solamente se conoce a una persona cuando vives con ella. xDDD _

_Muchas gracias a L__**un Black, Shirokyandi, Jessyriddle, Juventus, SandyadaliaBlack, xonyaa11, FanFiker-FanFinal, The darkness princess, Violet Stwy, Acantha-27, Sami-chan, Tannia, Michiru8, Rowan Mayfair, Lady Stony, Nekomio, Profesora McGonagall, Duchess, mixhii**__ y a __**Kasandra Potter**__ por cada uno de sus reviews. ¡Besitos a todos! _


	5. Primer año: Normas

**ítulo:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Y pasarse las reglas por el culo)**

Por:

PukitChan

**V**

**Primer Año:**

**Normas**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry descubrió un amarillento pergamino pegado en la puerta, con el claro propósito de que fuera leído. El pergamino, en el que se apreciaba una estilizada letra, recitaba:

**Éstas son las reglas que Potter se compromete a obedecer para que no lo lance fuera de mi habitación.**

**De la alimentación:**

1. No comer porquerías, de ésas que acostumbras.

2. No comer al estilo Weasley. (No se permiten quejas, vi cómo comías en Hogwarts).

**De la sana convivencia:**

3. Lo que Draco Malfoy dice, es, así de simple.

4. Es para Potter un privilegio compartir habitación con Draco Malfoy.

5. Potter dejará de ser tan retrasado.

6. No dar pie a conversaciones estúpidas y sin sentido. (Sé que es difícil, pero esfuérzate un poco, Potter).

7. Admitir que Draco Malfoy siempre será superior a Harry Potter.

8. No roncar.

9. No respirar.

10. No mirar a Malfoy.

11. No tocar a Malfoy.

12. No vestir con tan mal gusto, Potter. Por Salazar, ya deja de hacerlo.

13. Potter es, y siempre será un imbécil.

14. San Potter es tan bueno, que sólo por eso morirá para hacerme muy feliz.

15. Sé que esto es muy difícil pero, abstente de incluirme en tus fantasías sexuales. Es decir, sé lo sexy que soy, pero no lo hagas.

16. Si Draco quiere chocolate, Potter debe traerlo.

17. De hecho, Potter es esclavo de Draco Malfoy.

18. ¿No te sientes afortunado por ser mi esclavo?

19. DEBES SENTIRTE AFORTUNADO.

**De la habitación:**

20. Claramente, esta habitación le pertenece a un Malfoy, entonces Potter apenas existe en ella.

21. De hecho, es tan inexistente que debería permanecer así cualquier cosa que se le ocurra usar.

22. No abrir la ventana sin el consentimiento de Draco Malfoy.

23. No ser un maldito desordenando. ¡En serio! ¡NO LO SEAS, POTTER! Te mataré si lo haces.

24. No me interrumpas nunca, Potter.

25. No pretendas despertarme en mis sagradas horas de sueño.

26. NO a cualquier cosa.

27. No, tampoco te ayudaré.

28. ¿Y si mejor renuncias?

**De por qué Draco Malfoy es mejor que Potter.**

29. Más guapo.

30. Mejor mago.

31. Mejor estudiante.

32. Está más bueno.

33. Mejor amante.

34. Mejor jugador de Quidditch.

35. Mejor Auror.

36. Más inteligente.

37. Mejor cabello.

38. Es Slytherin.

39.Más sexy.

40. Sabe dar mejores orgasmos.

41. Besa muy bien.

42. ¿Por qué más gente no está abalanzándose sobre mí?

43. TÚ NO PUEDES HACER EL PUNTO ANTERIOR, POTTER, MALDITO ASQUEROSO, QUE SÓLO PIENSA CON LA POLLA.

44. Porque, sencillamente, no puedes compararte conmigo.

45. Soy perfecto.

46. Es decir, hasta tu retrasado cerebro puede entenderlo, ¿verdad? Soy un Malfoy.

47. Soy perfecto.

**De por qué Harry Potter es totalmente inferior a Draco Malfoy.**

48. Es Potter.

49. Es San Potter.

50. ¿Alguna vez te peinas ese cabello, Potter?

51. Es irritante ese cabello.

52. Nunca me ganaras en alguna prueba para ser Auror.

53. Nulo gusto.

54. No tiene sentido común.

55. Es un Gryffindor.

56. Esas gafas.

57. ¿No conoces los hechizos de corrección para la vista?

58. Te detesto, Potter.

**De la privacidad:**

59. Se decente, Potter. No te desnudes frente a mí.

60. Nada de pajas.

61. No es mi culpa que no tengas vida sexual.

62. Tampoco es mi culpa que no puedas llevar a la cama a nadie.

63. Es tu culpa ser impotente, Potter.

64. Qué pena lo pequeño que lo tengas.

65. Sí, naciste defectuoso, ni modo.

66. Sí, también es tu culpa ser un eyaculador precoz.

67. No, no quiero comprobar nada, idiota.

68. ¡NO ME ADELANTO A TUS PENSAMIENTOS!

69. Es tu culpa ser tan obvio y cliché.

70. No quiero saber nada de tu vida.

71. No te ayudaré a traer a la pequeña comadreja a la habitación.

72. No me iré nunca de aquí si pretendes siquiera intentarlo.

73. No soy un voyerista, Potter. ¡Menos contigo y la comadreja!

74. Deja de reírte, cara-rajada.

75. Imbécil.

76. Te odio.

77. Simplemente, Potter. No existes aquí.

78. Tres años. ¡Joder, Potter, muerte ya!

79. ¿No te has muerto aún?

80. Debes morirte.

**Después de haber leído estas sencillas reglas, Harry Potter a aceptado obedecerlas y seguirlas, por ende, cualquier violación a éstas merece un castigo o la expulsión de la habitación, me importa muy poco que el idiota tenga que dormir bajo un árbol. Qué pena pero es lo que se merecerá por no seguir el mutuo acuerdo al que hemos llegado.**

**Estarán aquí siempre. Para que Potter las lea cada mañana, y así estarán presentes.**

**Draco Malfoy**

—…

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry lanzó su primera carcajada del día. ¡Ay, Merlín! ¿Qué estaría pensando Malfoy cuando escribió eso? ¿Sería otro pergamino o el primero que le había mostrado? ¿Cómo le hizo para mantenerlo en la puerta?

Sonrió más amplió y miró cariñosamente el pergamino hasta que escuchó sonido raro que le hizo recordar. Y Harry abrió los ojos, impactado, asustado y maldiciendo a Malfoy.

¡Iba a llegar tarde a su primer maldito entrenamiento!

¡Todo por culpa de Malfoy y su estúpido reglamento!

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

Draco es un amor.

¡Buenas noches!

Antes que nada, me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza. Tengo serias razones: Estoy a finales de semestre en la Universidad, lo que implica un montón de trabajo. La semana pasada en la que no pude actualizar ninguna historia, se debio a un trabajo. ¡Con dos compañeras tuvimos que hacer un taller de sexualidad infantil de la nada! No puedo creerlo. Fue tan complicado de planear, programar y aplicar, que el domingo, cuando al fin me vi libre, todo lo que pude hacer fue dormir. No quiero aburrirles más pero espero que me puedan entender. Nuevamente me disculpo y sí, aquí están las reglas de Draco. ¿A qué es una persona muy justa?

Gracias a S**ami-chan, Shice, Michiru8, Mary0o, Barby, Tannia, Dragiola, NekoMio, Mixhii, Orseth, Kasandra Potter, Galya, Desert Jellyfish, Acantha-27, fandubermiku01, Jessyriddle, Melanie Tao de Usui, The Darkness Princess, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, Shepy Black y Violet Stwy** por cada uno de sus hermosos reviews. Espero disculpen mi tardanza para la respuesta. Estoy en eso. ¡Besos, gracias y muchos abrazos para todos!


	6. Primer año: Desastres

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Sin cagarla a la primera)**

Por:

PukitChan

**VI**

**Primer Año:**

**Desastres**

Ser Auror es importante. El mundo mágico te respeta por serlo, los niños te admiran, crean cromos para las Ranas de Chocolate en tu nombre, te pagan jodidamente bien y en las noches de libertinaje, muestras tu placa y más de uno se siente de inmediato atraído por ti. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser Auror? Si quitamos eso de las muertes por Magos Tenebrosos, asesinatos y maldiciones imperdonables cerca de ti casi siempre, realmente es un buen trabajo. ¿Verdad? Especialmente para alguien como San Potter, héroe de los pobres, salvador de los marginados y, probablemente, la persona más inadecuada para serlo (aunque Draco ya sabía eso desde mucho antes de que Harry anunciara a los cuatro vientos —como buen exhibicionista que era—, que su futura profesión sería volverse Auror).

Todo había comenzando cuando, a las seis de la mañana, Draco se había encargado de dejar el pergamino de las reglas bien pegadas a la puerta, para que Potter las leyera. Luego del desayuno, no había tenido dificultad alguna para llegar al campo oeste de la Academia, en el que había un bosque y donde, al parecer, tendrían su primer entrenamiento. El rubio había observado a su alrededor y se encontró algunas caras vagamente familiares entre el grupo de apenas doce personas que se formaban a su alrededor. Al menos de primera vista, ninguno parecía ser un rival potencial, aunque en el fondo podía ver a un sujeto que era atractivo. Nadie como el rubio, claro, pero una mirada nunca estaba demás.

Fue entonces cuando apareció ese hombre con cara de bulldog y uniforme de auror. Se había parado frente al grupo y los miró a todos como si fueran la basura más insignificante del mundo. Y, debido a que eran los nuevos, seguramente así eran para él.

—A la mitad de ustedes los mataran en su primera misión real, porque el mundo no necesita Aurores incompetentes. Es una lástima que no pueda matarlos yo antes—ladró el hombre, reafirmando su apariencia de perro rabioso—. ¡Rastreo! Éste será el primer entrenamiento que tendrán que seguir si creen tener lo que necesitan para llegar a ser un Auror calificado. Ahora, todos ustedes ya han sido designados a un compañero, que es con el que trabajaran estos tres años. ¡Así que, maldita sea, qué esperan! ¡¿Qué los lleve de la mano?! ¡Vamos, quiero verlos con su compañero!

Draco miró por primera vez con atención a su alrededor y maldijo a todo bicho viviente del planeta. ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba Potter?! ¿Meneándosela? Oh, si el idiota no aparecía en los próximos segundos, él se encargaría de colgarlo de la entrepierna y…

—¡Malfoy! —gritó el jefe—. ¡¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo?! ¡¿Y tu pareja?!

«_Aquí, señor, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, ¿no lo ve?»_ ironizó en su mente. Sin embargo, bufó desesperado y miró directamente al hombre.

—Es Potter, señor.

—¡¿Y por qué no está aquí?!

—¿Se quedó dormido, tal vez…?

—¡Castigo a las 12:00 del día, Malfoy, en el área norte!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Draco—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Dos horas de castigo ahora!

Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar una vez más, el hombre giró su rostro para centrar su atención en otra cosa, o más bien, en otra persona: Corriendo, agitado, Harry finalmente se dignaba a aparecer su presencia en el lugar. ¡Maldito Potter! Todo era su culpa, el castigo, su mal humor a esas horas de la mañana, inclusive que el jefe del equipo tuviera esa frustración sexual que descargaba contra sus pupilos. Pero, ¡claro! Como Potter era el niño favorito de todos…

—Señor…

—¡Potter! —gritó, interrumpiendo sin que esto le importase en lo más mínimo—. ¡Vuelves a llegar tarde y quedarás expulsado de mi escuadrón durante los siguientes siete entrenamientos! ¡Y felicidades, tú y Malfoy ahora tienen dos horas de castigo!

Luego, dirigiéndose a todos los miembros del grupo que no se habían animado ni a sonreír ni a moverse, siguió ladrando órdenes.

—¡¿Ha quedado claro para todos?! Aquí, bajo mis órdenes, ¡si se hunde uno, se hunden los dos! —Sin esperar respuesta alguna, sonrió de lado y pasó sus ojos por cada uno de los pálidos niños que esperaban ser entrenados por él—. Ahora, hagamos un sencillo ejercicio. Uno de ustedes desaparecerá dentro del área de la academia y el otro tendrá que encontrarlo. ¿Con qué medios? ¡Con los que creen que tienen! ¡Veamos qué retorcida parte de su mente les dijo que servían para ser Aurores!

Draco, realmente enfadado con el moreno, giró su rostro y lo miró. Harry parecía despreocupado por toda esa situación, aunque podía apreciar un brillo de desafío en sus ojos que le pareció, hasta cierto punto, extraño. ¿Qué tenía ese sujeto en mente?

—Lindas reglas —dijo Harry de repente—. ¿Y quién se va a esconder de los dos?

—Después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar y considerando que por tu jodida culpa ahora estoy castigado—riñó de inmediato—, tú serás el idiota que demuestre que no debes estar aquí.

En cuanto terminó la frase, Draco desapareció. Harry bufó divertido y miró al Auror que se había quedado examinando la situación. El jefe realizó un hechizo con el que apareció un reloj de arena, del cual comenzaron a caer sutilmente los granos.

—¡Tienes diez minutos para encontrar a su compañero! ¡Si no concluyen esta prueba en el tiempo acordado, acompañaran a Potter y a Malfoy en su castigo!

Harry suspiró y asintió, notando cómo todos empezaban a usar hechizos, algunos murmullos y desaparecían al instante. Él levantó la vista hacia el cielo y sonrió. Así que… ¿Encontrar a Malfoy?

**-o0o0o0-**

Al escuchar el familiar sonido de una aparición, Draco sonrió. Recostado en el techo de la academia, no se molestó en abrir los ojos cuando notó que unos pasos se acercaban a él y se detenían a su lado.

—Tardaste —recriminó de inmediato—. Tres minutos. Qué lento eres, Potter.

—Tenía que darle ventaja a nuestros compañeros, ¿no crees? —exclamó divertido, sentándose a un lado del rubio, quien abrió un ojo para verlo y dibujó un intento muy malo de sonrisa.

—Vuelves a llegar Potter y te colgaré de las bolas.

—Tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a eso —dijo, riéndose. —¿Qué pasa con esas reglas de tu pergamino, Malfoy? No recuerdo haberlas firmado.

—A partir de ahora, hay una más: prohibido ser impuntual.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de que Draco se incorporara y mirara altivo a Harry.

—Vamos. Me gusta ser el primero. Y sobre todo con ese tipo de Aurores. Sólo para cerrarle la maldita boca de perro que tiene. ¡Demonios! He conocido perros que ladran menos y asustan más.

—¿En serio? —ironizó. Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te gane en el entrenamiento, Potter? —retó, sonriendo de lado.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —rió—. Más quisieras.

«_Pero en realidad, chicos, ¿no fue ése el ejercicio más sencillo que pudieron haberles aplicado? Después de todo, ustedes se rastrearon el uno al otro durante seis años…»_

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo fue para mostrar un poco de lo que vendrá en sus años de entrenamiento xD y cómo pienso fastidiar a estos dos XD

Por otra parte, lo escribí pensando en uno de mis profesores que decía: "¡Y sonríe, demonios, se supone que lo haces porque te gusta!" XDDDDDDDD

¡Gracias a **Sami-chan, Gabinekochan, Michiru8, Mary0o, Tannia, Dragiola, RowanMayfair, Mixhii**, **Lucius Lestat Canever, Galya, Pitchi, Sjare,** **Diabolik**, **Acantha-27, fandubermiku01, Jessyriddle, Melanie Tao de Usui, The Darkness Princess, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, BlackLiv Violet Stwy, AnataYume y MaryO0 **por cada uno de sus reviews :D!


	7. Primer año: Castigos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Y reírte de tu compañero de habitación)**

Por:

PukitChan

**VII**

**Primer Año:**

**Castigos**

Es que aquello no era gracioso… era graciosísimo. Merlín, se orinaría de la risa si eso no le provocara otro castigo. Pero… pero… ¡qué divertido! Es que eso era algo que _no_ se veía todos los días aunque, Harry estaba seguro, era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Maldita sea… ¡hasta sería capaz de llegar tarde sólo por volver a ver eso! Y es que, tener a Draco Malfoy debajo de él, ganándole, era algo que ni todo el oro del rubio le haría olvidar.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Muévase! ¡Potter está arriba desde hace más de veinte minutos! ¡¿Qué clase de pareja de aurores son ustedes, pedazos de inútiles?! ¡Tienen que acoplarse!

Y Harry mordía sus labios, reprimiendo una risa y moviendo sus pies mientras esperaba sentado sobre esa enorme piedra a que por fin Draco llegase. Pero el rubio, que era un niño mimado, y que seguramente se había inscrito a la academia por capricho, claro que no tomó en cuenta que los Aurores tenían entrenamiento físico… y Harry estaba seguro de que, en su vida, Malfoy jamás había siquiera levantando un plato de una mesa. ¡Oh, demonios! Subir esa colina debía ser una tortura para él.

—¡Potter! ¡Quite esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro que es igual de idiota que la de Malfoy!

A pesar de la distancia, Harry casi pudo apreciar como los labios del rubio se curveaban. ¿Se burlaba de él? Y también, descaradamente notó la anatomía de Draco que era visible bajo esa ropa ligera. Nada de túnicas largas y oscuras, eran pantalones y una playera que mostraba la ridículamente piel pálida del slytherin, quien, dicho sea de paso, seguramente renunciaba cuando viera que no podría enfrentar eso. No podría ser auror.

Después de varios minutos, Draco llegó a la punta de la colina donde Harry aguardaba: el rubio, que respiraba agitado, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro sonrojado. El moreno no pudo evitar tragar saliva al darse cuenta de que ese cuerpo delgado estaba perlado de un sudor ligero que hacía brillar todavía más su piel. Gruñó cuando el rubio cerró los ojos y jadeó más fuerte: joder, condenado Malfoy, seguramente así debía verse cuando tenía sexo. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué era esa estúpida colina la que le arrancaba esos lamentos a Malfoy y no su polla? ¡¿Por qué Draco tenía que verse como si hubiera tenido un excitante revolcón?! ¡¿Por qué su maldito pene tenía que sentirse tan interesado en esos putos labios resecos que probablemente se sentirían deliciosos si se dedicaran a chupar?!

Harry había cambiado de idea. Ya no haría que los castigaran. No. Para nada. Menos si Malfoy se ponía a jadear de esa manera en cada entrenamiento. Cabrón Draco. Había arruinado toda la diversión. Como siempre.

—¡Harry Potter, con un demonio! ¡Quite esa cara! —ladró el instructor, acercándose a los dos aurores en entrenamiento, que durante un segundo buscaron sus miradas y al encontrarse, las desviaron de nuevo. —Están aquí por un castigo que no entienden y yo no se los explicaré. ¡Para eso se supone que tienen cerebro!

—Él no —replicó Draco, que ya se había incorporado pero seguía agitado. El instructor entrecerró los ojos.

—Ambos —declaró—. ¡Al suelo, veinte flexiones! ¡Ahora!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡AHORA!

Jodido instructor que también conspiraba con su contra. Porque Harry no puede convertirse en Auror de manera decente cuando tiene una molesta erección que casi roza el suelo cada vez que se inclina. Y porque encima de todo, el idiota de Draco, alias niño rico, parece desconocer los principios básicos de las flexiones, logrando que sea únicamente su cadera la que baje, pareciendo que, más que castigo, está realizando otra impúdica actividad que tiene que ver más bien con un deporte donde se usa más el pene y un culo.

Y ver esos movimientos sí que era un castigo. Oh, Merlín, ¿en serio estaba mirando todo lo que Draco _poseía?_ ¿En serio estaba apurando sus propias flexiones para que terminara mucho antes que el rubio y así ponerse de pie y poder verle el trasero desde arriba?

_Qué bonito trasero, por cierto…_

Sip. De verdad lo estaba haciendo. Se encontró dándole las gracias a quien fuera que hubiera diseñado el uniforme de entrenamiento, porque sino su erección sería demasiado obvia para los presentes. Y ese instructor suyo era capaz de ponerlo a correr detrás de Draco, seguramente sólo para que se le endureciera más. Sollozó. Indudablemente Draco pondría en su pergamino de reglas algo así como "Tienes prohibido que tu polla se levante por mi, Potter."

—¡POTTER!

Harry tuvo que regresar de su mundo de frustraciones cuando descubrió que tenía al jefe mirándolo furioso: era obvio que ya había notado que su mente estaba en todo —el cuerpo de Draco—, menos en el castigo. Aun así, no mostró debilidad.

—¿Señor?

—¡Tres horas más de castigo!

—¡Potter! —gritó, ahora Draco. Claramente estaba molesto por ello, porque tendría que hacer más ejercicio.

Harry cerró sus puños, enojado. ¡Claro, Draco era un maldito egocéntrico que pensaba únicamente en él mismo! ¿Acaso alguien había pensado en Harry? ¡No, claro que no!

¡Cómo si él disfrutara de tener que aguantar la ropa que le rozaba la dolorosa erección! ¡Y tendría que soportar tres horas más con ella! ¿Eso era posible? ¡Tendría que seguir viendo al cabrón de Draco y su… _trasero_!

—Sí, señor —murmuró con una triste resignación, ganándose una mirada por parte del rubio del tipo: "Te voy a dejar sin bolas ahora sí, Potter." ¡Pffff! Como si las fuera a seguir conservado después de ese… _duro_ día.

_«¡Vamos, Harry, piensa en cosas horrendas!» _se replicó «_¡Umbridge desnuda! Eso es… oh, Merlín, no te imagines eso, no, no… ¡Demonios! Bueno, eso sí sirvió para que bajara y…»_

—¡Malfoy! ¡Quiero que escale esa pared! ¡Potter, detrás de él!

—¿Detrás?

—¡Detrás! ¡Y hazlo rápido!

Y entonces, Draco, el muy hijo de puta, todavía se mofó de su desgracia al decir:

—Muévete, Potter. Y ayúdame a acabar de una maldita vez.

Hijos de puta. Todos en esa academia eran unos hijos de puta.

_«¿Cómo dice ese dicho muggle, querido…? "¿Quién ríe al último… ríe mejor"?»_

* * *

.

_Autora al habla:_

ewe... ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Harry. XD

Ok, a quienes siguen mis historias abiertas, por fin tengo horarios que se amoldan con la universidad (¡Vacaciones... lleguen, joder! xD)

Lunes y Viernes: Cómo ser Auror.

Domingo: La venganza del Mortígafo y la Serpiente.

Miércoles: Breathing.

Osea... ¿qué se aburriran de verme por aqui en la semana? xD

¡Gracias a **Acantha-27, Goanago, Jessyriddle, Blackliv, xonyaa11, Fanfiker-Fanfinal, SandyAdaliaBlack, Melanie Tao de Usui, Violet Stwy, Juventus, Yasnyoko1, Shirokyandi, Tannia, MaryOo, Dragiola, RowanMayfair, Sami Chan, Michiru8, Mixhii, Galya, Diabolik, Spokies, Khalan, Duchess y a Desert Jellyfish **por cada uno de sus reviews!


	8. Primer año: Correcciones

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Y buscar pretextos para jugar)**

Por:

PukitChan

**VIII**

**Primer Año:**

**Correcciones**

Draco Malfoy es jodidamente perfecto. O al menos, eso era lo que rezaba ese bendito pergamino pegado en la puerta de la diminuta habitación. Claro que si Harry reclamaba aquella curiosa ley, Draco simplemente diría que lo suyo no era arrogancia sino simple honestidad. ¡Es decir, sólo hacía falta mirarlo!Cualquiera se enamoraría de él si no fuera por...

Bueno, como sea. El punto era que ese pergamino, ahí, burlándose de él, le estaba llamando la atención. Harry no le desapartaba la vista, quizá si seguía observándolo fijamente, éste se quemaría. Por supuesto que nunca ocurrió tan maravilloso milagro, pero dado que Draco lo ignoraba porque estaba enfurruñado por eso del castigo que tuvieron y del cual culpaba al moreno, Harry no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Tal vez por esa razón se puso de pie para volver a leer el dichoso pergamino. Joder, tan solo por estar ahí ya quebraba quién sabe cuántas reglas. Pero aun así, se puso a leerlas todas de nuevo, una por una, sin saber si encontrar aquello muy estúpido o muy divertido.

Hasta que lo notó.

—Oye, Malfoy…

Draco ni siquiera lo miró. Parecía muy interesado en verse las manos. Harry frunció el ceño, pero luego pensó en que no habría otra manera más divertida de molestar al rubio que justamente haciéndole notar sus errores.

—Malfoy —murmuró Potter, observando con atención el pergamino. Hablaba a propósito en un tono más fuerte—. ¿Sabías que tienes faltas de ortografía en…?

Una almohada se impactó contra su nuca, obligando a Potter soltar una risa. Ya lo veía venir. Apenas giró el rostro y mostró su mejor cara de enojado, cuando notó a Draco ruborizado por… ¿vergüenza? ¡Bah, Malfoy no sabía qué era eso!

—¡YO-NO-ME-EQUIVOCO! —masculló el rubio desde la cama, donde ahora estaba sentado. Con tranquilidad, Harry se inclinó para recoger la almohada y fingió más enojo.

—¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo que no sepas escribir correctamente?! —exclamó, señalando con su dedo la regla número 78.

_«Tres años. ¡Joder, Potter, muerte ya!»_

—No sé tú, Malfoy, pero yo me muero, no me _muerteo_ o algo así —Luego, fingiendo la más encantadora sorpresa, Harry continúo—. ¿O es algún extraño y especial ritual de los Sangre Pura?

Draco se incorporó de la cama y anduvo a paso veloz rumbo a Potter. El moreno casi se muere de risa al notar lo fácil que podía hacerlo reaccionar en momentos como esos. Se lo merecía. Por ignorarlo… er, ¡no! Se lo merecía por ser un fastidioso y arrogante.

Cuando sintió que Draco le arrancaba la almohada de las manos y literalmente lo empujaba para leer el pergamino, Harry tuvo un momento de placer por ver a Draco sonrojarse. Al parecer, había leído ese pequeño, diminuto, casi inexistente error…

—¡Eres un idiota, Potter! —gritó sin razón. Aunque no es que Draco tuviera siempre buenas razones para hacer lo que hacía. Nunca las necesitaba. —¡Eres tan…! ¡Te pareces a FF'FF! ¡Los detesto!

Harry, idiotizado, ladeó el rostro sin entender la mitad de lo que había dicho Draco.

—¿FF'FF? ¿De qué diablos hablas, Malfoy? —preguntó, levantando ambas cejas. Como respuesta, el rubio rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Cierto, Potter. A ti nadie te presta atención.

—Tú sí lo haces —contestó, sin poder evitar un tono juguetón en su voz. Draco lo miró pasmado, como si le hubiera dicho que en realidad, Harry le jalaba la entrepierna a Ron. Entonces, Draco volvió a componer su expresión, en una que Potter esta vez no pudo descifrar, antes de que un almohadazo se estrellara contra su cara, tirándole las gafas.

—Eso sueñas, Potter. No mereces nada de mí —exclamó Draco, volviendo a su cama.

Sin embargo, Draco sin saberlo, había declarado la guerra. Harry levantó la almohada otra vez y, lanzando su grito de lucha, arrojó la almohada contra Draco, quien no se percató de dónde vino el golpe hasta que cayó en la cama. Giró el rostro enojado cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Harry. ¿El cuatro ojos quería tener una absurda pelea? Pues guerra tendría.

Tomando la almohada más cercana, Draco se incorporó ligeramente y golpeó a propósito la entrepierna de Harry, seguido de golpes más certeros en su cuerpo. Harry, impresionado de que Draco estuviera siguiéndole aquel absurdo juego, empezó a lanzar golpes con la almohada a diestra y siniestra, sintiendo que el rubio lo imitaba mientras lo maldecía.

Joder, ¡era más infantil que sus peleas en Hogwarts! Y lo peor era que no quería dejarlo.

—¡Maldito Potter, ya déjame en paz!

Y al grito de esa voz, mezclado con unas risas, Harry no entendió cómo fueron a parar a la cama. Draco estaba abajo y Harry, sosteniéndolo por los brazos, encimaba casi todo su cuerpo en el rubio. Se miraron a los ojos, respirando agitados, pero no se alejaron.

Mierda. De verdad que no podía estar pensado que, de cerca, Draco le parecía… _bonito… por su sonrisa divertida y sus ojos brillantes. ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Draco eran así?_

—_Draco…_

—¡Merlín, por qué no me quedé en casa!

El angustiado y casi lloroso sonido de esa voz, le hizo a Harry brincar de la cama. En el marco de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Ron, quien miraba —no sabía si asustado o lamentando el poder usar sus ojos— la escena con una expresión casi poética.

—¡Ron!

Draco, al presenciar la escena, sonrió ligeramente y rodeó el cuello de un sorprendido Potter que no sabía cómo reaccionar o más bien, con quién reaccionar. Malfoy atrajo el cuerpo del moreno hacia él y sus labios tibios chocaron con el lóbulo de Harry, quien se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la lengua de Malfoy jugar con su piel.

—La venganza es dulce, _Harry…_

Y el chillido de Ron, gritando que realmente no tenía que haber visto eso ni nada, obligó a Harry a ponerse de pie para hablarle al pelirrojo —quien ahora parecía verde y salía de la habitación a vomitar—, mientras se escuchaba la más dulce de las carcajadas de Draco. El cabrón estaba gozando con eso.

Después de todo, ¿qué es más divertido que traumatizar a la comadreja y molestar a Harry por eso? Nada. NADA.

Y, ¡por cierto! eso le enseñaría a Potter a no cuestionar la perfección de Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

_Ve la hora en su reloj: las diez. Hasta es temprano xD! y sigue siendo lunes. Adoro los lunes. Me alcanza el día para hacer mucho._

_Después de una decisión colectiva, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el instructor le gusta el Slash. xD Es de los nuestros, apoyarlo! _

_Por otra parte, llevamos ocho viñetas y yo pensaba 15 por año. Ahora siento que no me van alcanzar x.x Tendrán que disculparme si me alargo un poco con las vieñetas de este año!_

_Gracias a __**Shirokyandi, Yasnyoko1, The darkness princess, Melanie Tao de Usui, Fandubermiku01, Violet Stwy, FanFiker-FanFinal, Jessyriddle, meyamoadryytu, Acantha-27, xonyaa11, gabyneko-chan, Sami-chan, Barby, Dragiola, RowanMayfair, Tannia, Shice, Valery, MaryOo, Emii Uchiihaa Naamiizakii, Macross, Michiru8, Mixhii y Galya**__ por cada uno de sus reviews _

_ Besitos a todos!_


	9. Primer año: Ronald

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Pero Harry, la mala impresión ya la tengo)**

Por:

PukitChan

**IX**

**Primer año:**

**Ronald**

¡Tan bien que había empezado el día! Porque realmente así había sido y es que uno no puede estar menos que feliz cuando desayunas la excelente comida de Molly, que además de ser una estupenda y atemorizante madre, también era una maravillosa cocinera.

Y Ronald Weasley, que había devorado su desayuno cual hipogrifo hambriento, presagiaba que su día iba a ser maravilloso. Es que uno no puede simplemente desayunar tan bien y esperar que las cosas vayan mal. Sin embargo, Ron debió recordar que nunca despertó su ojo interior en las clases de la profesora Trelawney. Es más, su jodido ojo interno se quedó jugando snap a un lado del de Harry, cuando juntos babeaban las mesas de las clases de Adivinación, que eran sinónimo de siesta. O tal vez su ojo dejó de funcionar luego de ver cómo hacía la tarea y el contenido de ésta. [_Diez minutos antes de la clase, escribiendo que moriría al lado de Harry. ¡Oh, seguro que se sacaba la máxima nota! A la profesora Trelawney le complacía tanto las muertes conjuntas. Y no, no estaba inventado su tarea, sólo predecía lo que podría suceder en algún extraño mundo paralelo_].

El punto es que el ojo ése se quedó perdido en medio de la bola de pelos que era Crookshanks. Después de todo, al mugroso gato de Hermione le gustaba devorar miembros y especímenes raros. Como la vez que la jodió, robándose las orejas extensibles. Sip. Seguramente su ojo debería estar mirando las pulgas del animalejo. Je. Ojalá un pelo se enterrara en el ojo.

—Harry regresó. Está en la Academia de Aurores.

La voz firme de Hermione había hecho que la mirara. Ella tenía _ese tono _que únicamente empleaba cuando consideraba que estaba siendo infantil. O estúpido. O pervertido. O grosero. O inútil. O insensible. Demonios, tal vez Hermione empleaba demasiado ese tono de voz.

—¿Y? —respondió, mordiendo un muffin. De arándano. Maldita sea, su madre merecía un Cromo en las ranas de chocolate por cocinar de esa manera.

—¡Que deberías hablar con él!

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Porque son amigos!

Cielos, el muffin era delicioso.

—¿Lo somos?

—¡Bilius!

Joder, le había llamado por su segundo hombre. Era como invocar a Voldemort cuando su nombre era tabú. Y Hermione también señalaba su muffin mientras alzaba la ceja. Ron lo comprendió. ¡Amenazaba al muffin!

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero, ¿cómo quieres que entre a la Academia? ¡Sólo pueden estar los aurores en entrenamiento ahí!

—Ya tienes permiso.

Claro, había olvidado que hablaba con Hermione. Ella sonrió victoriosa. Como siempre.

De modo que así había terminado ahí. En la brillante academia de aurores. Tal vez cantaban. Ehmm… no. Ahora, ¿dónde se supone que estaba Harry? Esperen, ¿para qué había ido a ver a Harry? ¡Ah, sí, su amistad! Y un muffin. Pero no cualquier muffin. Era de arándano. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaba el muffin de arándano?

—Oye, tú, enano. ¿Sabes en qué habitación está Harry Potter?

Un muchachillo pálido de enormes ojos castaños, asintió varias veces mientras se sonrojaba y murmuraba algo que sonó a la Torre H, piso D, habitación 69.

—Ah, claro —pronunció Ron—. ¿Y dónde eso? —El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad mientras señalaba el lugar y se iba. ¡Bueno, al menos ya sabía dónde llegar!

Así que puso sus pies en marcha. Cuando llegó encontró a un grupo de hombres y mujeres que reían, pero en ninguno divisó a su amigo, así que se dispuso a buscar su habitación. 69. ¿En serio le había dicho 69? ¿Quién le pone ese número a una habitación? Cuando la encontró, estaba dispuesto a tocar a puerta de no ser porque escuchó algo parecido a ruidos y gritos dudosos en la habitación. Entonces, la abrió.

Y de verdad que lamentó el haberlo hecho.

Harry, su buen amigo Harry, el que fuera el novio de su hermanita, a quien había visto montarla… la escoba, ¡la escoba…! ¿Qué decía? Ah, sí. Su amigo, el que odiaba las clases de pociones, el cabrón maldito hijo de puta que lo había abandonado, a él y a Ginny hacía más de un año. ¡Ése amigo ahora estaba encima de un hombre!

Y no de cualquier hombre.

—¡Merlín, por qué no me quedé en casa!

Porque joder que Ron reconocería esa cabellera rubia tan fea, esas manos flacuchas y esa voz tan chillante. El puto de Draco Malfoy estaba lamiéndole todo… el lóbulo. A Harry.

¡Joder, a Harry!

—¡Ron!

—La venganza es dulce, _Harry…_

¡Y le llamaba por su nombre! Rápidamente, sintió que todo lo que estaba en su estómago ansiaba salir. De modo que, desesperado, salió de la habitación. Oh, ¿y ahora cómo borraría eso de su mente? ¡Maldito Harry!

—¡Ron, espera!

Harry llegó corriendo y detuvo a Ron, quien lo volteó a ver, descubriendo que no volvería a mirar a su amigo de la misma manera.

—¡Oye, no, compañero, espera, cállate! ¡Acepté que te largarás porque tus huevos así lo decidieron! ¡Acepté que dejarás a Ginny y eso! ¡Incluso, con mucho dolor, puedo aceptar que prefieras las pollas! ¡¿Pero Malfoy?! —se quejó, sonrojado.

—Ehm… Ron, _no es_ lo que parece…

—¡Estás loco! ¡No estoy tan ciego como tú! ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Ese tipo es Draco Malfoy!

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Pudo ser peor. Pudiste habernos encontrado con mi polla en su culo, ¿sabes?

—¡Demonios, Harry, cállate! ¡No quiero tener pesadillas esta noche! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi noche de sexo con Hermione!

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de expresar una mueca de fastidio.

—Genial. Ahora también tengo una linda imagen mental. Gracias, Ron.

—Un placer —sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, recordando que hacía más de un año, cuando Harry se despidió, ellos habían quedado en malos términos. Cierto. Se supone que estaban enfadados. O traumatizados. O con deseos de haber desarrollado su ojo interno para prevenir eso. Maldita fuera la profesora Trelawney.

Harry se rascó la nuca. Ron se revolvió el cabello.

—Oye, Ron… ¿quieres un muffin de arándano? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa. Ron intentó ocultar vanamente su sonrisa tras su expresión indignada.

—¿Un muffin después del trauma que me acabas de ocasionar? No, Harry. Estás loco.

—¿Tres?

Ron lo miró.

—Cinco —ofertó Harry.

—Cinco —aceptó Ron. —Y después, en tu día libre, perder el juicio con alcohol.

Harry asintió y sonrió. Tal vez algún día, recordarían pedirse perdón.

* * *

_Autora al habla: Ronnie merecía una viñeta. En serio que sí! XD Aunque extrañé a Draco en este capítulo, me divertí escribiendo del pelirrojo amigo. Venga, seguro que al menos una sonrisa les habrá sacado. Por cierto... estoy comiendo un muffin de arándano. Cualquier influencia de ello sobre esta viñeta, es mera coincidencia. XD_

¡Gracias a **AnataYume, YASNyoko, Guest, The darkness princess, arita, Violet Stwy, Shirokyandi, Melanie Tao de Usui, yuuske22, FanFiker-FanFinal, Lun Black, meyamoadriytu, goanago, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, mixhii, Galya, Kasandra Potter, lucius lestat canever, Desert Jellyfish, Dragiola, daishun, NekoMio, Michiru8, Valery, Sami chan, Daniie Phantomhive, Tannia y Mary0o** por sus reviews! ¡Los adoro, queridos!

¡Besos de a montones y nos leemos el próximo lunes!


	10. Primer año: Duchas

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(¡Nadie más puede ser el protagonista!)**

Por:

PukitChan

**X**

**Primer año:**

**Duchas**

—¿Quéestáshaciendo?

Merlín, sabía que su voz había salido como si se hubiera atragantado con su propia comida, pero es que no pudo evitarlo. No cuando regresas a tu habitación y lo primero que descubres es una visión como aquella. Es que, joder, que a veces Malfoy se las ingeniaba para molestarlo. Harry estaba seguro de que aquello era un retorcido y sucio plan del slytherin para volver loco. ¡Lo era, de verdad que lo era!

—Potter, no seas más estúpido de lo que ya eres y habla bien porque apenas se te entiende.

Y para acabarla de joder, el muy maldito rubio se burlaba de él. Se aprovechaba su alma pura e inocente, la que no rompía ni un puto plato, porque maldita fuese la academia de aurores, seguramente lo castigarían si lo hiciera.

—¿Qué-estás-haciendo-Draco? —repitió Harry, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —cuestionó, dándose la vuelta y levantando una ceja. Sonriente, Draco se acercó a él, terminando de deslizar su playera por su piel y doblándola tan meticulosamente, que por un instante el moreno deseó quitársela de las manos y aventarla lejos, tan lejos que Malfoy no la encontrara jamás. —Tengo que bañarme. Yo, a diferencia de ti, aprecio mucho mi limpieza. Y no me llames por mi nombre, Potter.

—¿Me estás diciendo sucio?

—Bravo, Potter. Entendiste algo. Creo que sí podrás superar este primer año.

Y al decir esto, Draco se desvió hacia el armario, de donde tomó una toalla que apoyo en su hombro y cubrió parcialmente su torso desnudo. ¡Lo hacía a propósito! Casi podía ver su estúpida sonrisa arrogante y la burla brillando en esos ojos grises. En silencio, y tragando la enorme cantidad de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, Harry lo vio salir. Bien, podría quedarse ahí, esperando a que la palpitación de su pene terminara.

Aunque, por otra parte, podría enseñarle a Draco que para un juego como ése, se necesitaban dos personas.

Rápidamente, Harry tomó una toalla y salió también de la habitación. Durante el camino sintió algunas miradas sobre él y algunos saludos a los que apenas respondió pues, al doblar una esquina, alcanzó a ver a Draco, caminando de esa manera tan propia que parecía casi un chiste malo si lo comparabas con espalda masculina y la forma en la que sus músculos se contraían al realizar la caminata. Gruñó, molesto cuando notó que no era el único que estaba viendo a Draco andar, así que apresuró el paso mientras mandaba una mirada tipo: «_Te dejaré sin polla si sigues babeando por el culo de ese jodido y manipulador slytherin. Es mío. Aún no lo penetro, pero es mío». _

¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuándo quería joder a Malfoy? Eh… ¡Bueno, no era el momento para pensar eso! ¡De verdad que no!

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Alcanzó a escuchar. No supo en que momento había llegado al lado de Draco, quizá porque recientemente llegó a su mente la revelación del apocalipsis.

—¿Qué quiero de ti, Draco?

—Potter…

—En ningún lado del pergamino había reglas que prohibieran bañarme —dijo sonriente, realmente contento de que pudiera tener una excusa rápida. ¡Vaya! Los años de entrenamiento para decir mentiras en Hogwarts habían valido la pena.

—Tú ya te bañaste —replicó el rubio.

—¿Y? ¿No puedo hacerlo dos veces?

Draco no dijo nada, pero Harry juraría que lo vio sonreír. Tenía que dejar de alucinar con el rubio, así que, con un muy mal tino, habló lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

—Ron dijo que éramos pareja. —Maldita sea, qué puto tema de conversación.

—Ya sabía que la comadreja era retrasada —respondió Draco en una mueca desagradable—. Ese color de cabello tiene mucho que ver, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo imaginó por la posición en la que nos encontró —le recordó.

—Ahora entiendo por qué son amigos: ambos piensan con la polla, ¿verdad? Afortunadamente, algunos hacemos uso de la materia gris y no sólo del semen.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicarle algo mordaz, cuando Draco abrió la puerta de las duchas y sin más, entró al lugar. Al seguirlo, a Harry le sorprendió que estuvieran solos. Es destino conspiraba en su contra, sin lugar a dudas. Qué cabrón.

Ah, pero ahí estaba Draco, riéndose de él cuando el muy maldito se bajó sin más los pantalones junto con la ropa interior mostrándole descaradamente su apretado trasero. ¡No había derecho a eso! ¡Draco no podía estar ahí, mostrándole su maldito trasero blanco, respingado, con esa deliciosa curva! Y lo movía. Bueno, claro que tenía que moverlo para caminar pero… ¡Jodido Malfoy!

Harry tuvo que boquear, agradeciéndole mentalmente a todo mago que quisiera escucharlo, que Draco no se diera la vuelta para mostrarle su pene. Oh, aquello se volvería un salvaje «_Se te cayó el jabón» _si no salía corriendo de ahí.

En algún momento el rubio había dejado que el agua corriera y aquel sonido era el único que parecía escucharse. Oh, Merlín. ¿Cómo Draco lograba endurecerla la polla tantas veces en tan poco tiempo? Lo odiaba.

—¿Acaso no venías a bañarte, Potter? —preguntó Draco, sin mirarlo. Qué bueno, porque habría descubierto que le estaba taladrando en trasero con los ojos. Y claro, con una buena sesión de porno propiciada por su imaginación.

—Se… me olvidaron algunas cosas —articuló Harry, saliendo de ahí. Oh, tenía que hacerse una paja, de verdad que _necesitaba _hacerse una paja. ¡Y ya!

-0-0-0-

En las regaderas, cuando escuchó al auror huir, Draco no pudo hacer más que reírse en voz baja —porque carcajearse y brincar por la victoria, era algo de un gryffindor, no de un slytherin y mucho menos de un Malfoy.

Porque un castigo se merecía Potter. ¿Acaso no leyó las reglas de su pergamino? ¡Draco era el único importante en esa habitación! ¿Por qué demonios había seguido a la estúpida comadreja como si fuera la pareja a la que tendría que explicarle la situación? Ah, pues estaba violando las reglas de su convivencia y había quedado claro que merecía un castigo cuando ocurría algo así.

¡Y no! Antes de lo que piense cualquier persona a la que se le ocurra siquiera usarlo de argumento, Draco no violaba las reglas de su pergamino. ¿Por qué? Porque, como todo el mundo sabe, quien escribe las leyes, es a quien justamente no se le aplican…

Y como Draco sabía que estaba bien bueno y que Potter pensaba con la polla… pues, ¿qué más da torturarlo sexualmente? Era obvio que el moreno-cuatro-ojos-me-siento-el-puto-amo-del-unive rso anhelaría tocar lo inalcanzable.

PORQUE DRACO MALFOY ES INALCANZABLE.

Y más para Potter.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

_TENÍA que hacer una escena en las duchas XD. Sólo que los planes de Harry fallaran porque, Draco es nuestro maestro de las manipulaciones. Y Harry tan inocente. ¡NAAAAAAAAAH, NI YO ME LA CREÍ! En el próximo capítulo habrá REVANCHA de nuestro querido Potter. ¡Tú puedes Harry! XD ¿Quién dice que han madurado si siguen peleándose como niños, sólo que con un poco más de pervesión? xD_

_Bueno pues, aquí vamos. Deseen mucha suerte a Harry. _

_Por otra parte, ¡qué emoción! ¡Estamos a nada de llegar a los** 100 reviews** con esta historia sólo en esta página! *0* **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** Y también más gracias** a los más de 200 reviews** que ha tenido esta historia. -Lanza confeti y muffin para todos xD-. Si todo sale bien, haremos una viñeta especial para celebrar esto. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Estarían de acuerdo con ello?_

**_¡NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, POR SUS ÁNIMOS, POR LAS SONRISAS Y CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS! Que los quiero un montón y mando fuertísimos abrazos para todos y besos de a montones. ¡Saludos!_**


	11. Primer año: Revancha

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

(Porque realmente la venganza es dulce)

Por:

PukitChan

**XI**

**Primer año:**

**Revancha**

Si alguna vez el planeta explotara y se volviera miles de pedacitos vagando por el universo, sería culpa de Potter. ¡De verdad! Y es que el _cuatro ojos _—que tenía seguramente los ojos más verdes de toda la historia y el cabello más feo del mundo—, era un cabrón. Un hijo de puta. Un maldito provocador en busca de problemas. Y despistado. ¡Despistado! ¿Cuántas personas en todo el mundo podían ser cómo él? Ciertamente, con mucha frustración, Draco tenía que aceptar que Potter era _único. _Y no en el buen sentido.

—¿Qué pretendes? —cuestionó, cruzando sus brazos. Oh, Salazar, tendría que poner ciertas normas de su pergamino en las paredes, para ver si así el maldito de Potter por fin las entendía.

—Cumplir —respondió con calma. Potter giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco y sonreír con una falsa inocencia. ¡Qué putada! Porque, y Malfoy estaba bastante seguro de eso, Potter tenía la inocencia tan larga como la nariz de Voldemort.

—¿Y por eso te diriges a la puerta?

—¿Prefieres que lo haga aquí? —preguntó el moreno, estirando sus labios en una retorcida sonrisa mientras su mano descendía. Malfoy tuvo que hace acoplo de toda su voluntad para no sonrojarse y tragar saliva, que parecía acumularse con una rapidez impresionante en su boca. «_No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo» _se repetía el rubio como si la oración fuese un mantra muy efectivo. Y tal vez sí lo era.

Potter, el idiota que desafiaba las leyes de la lógica, que regresaba de la muerte sólo para torturarlo, tendría la culpa si alguna vez el universo se extinguiera.

Y pensar que Malfoy no pretendía despertarlo en realidad. Porque así es como había terminado metido en esta ridícula situación: él, sentando en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas aposta; Potter, mirándolo sonriente con su dura y gruesa mano acariciándose a sí mismo en el inicio de la ropa interior. Todo por despertarlo.

* * *

**_Minutos antes…_**

Cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta de la triste y horrenda habitación que compartía con Potter, se quedó de pie, mirando embobado la curiosa escena que se forjaba frente a él. Y es que había visto —y aunque nunca lo admitiría, se había deleitado—, todas las ridículas formas en las que Potter podía actuar a lo largo de un día. Desde masticar, hasta estornudar, pasando por cómo, con muy poca vergüenza, el cabrón de Potter se rascaba las bolas cuando le picaban. De verdad creía haber visto_ casi todo_ del moreno hasta ese momento.

Y es que en realidad, nunca había prestado atención a cómo dormía.

Porque Potter, desastre total, mostraba una vez más sus pocos modales al dormir de _esa manera._ Empezando porque ni siquiera se quitaba los lentes, porque sus labios húmedos estaban semiabiertos, porque ahora sus ronquidos horrendos parecían ronroneos de gatos, seguidos con su cuerpo húmedo por un baño que seguramente recién había tomado y descendiendo por su torso musculado, desnudo, dejando a la vista su piel brillante, el ombligo y el inicio de un sendero de grueso vello oscuro que indicaba un camino que prometía ser la gloria. Y ahí estaba, su puta ropa interior negra. Una jodida ropa interior, _exageradamente apretada_, que no solo se ajustaba a sus muslos torneados, sino que mostraba esa erección endurecida bajo la tela.

Malfoy apretó sus labios. Potter prácticamente tenía una puta tienda de campaña _ahí. _Y, quien sabe cómo, había conseguido que Draco no pudiese apartar su mirada de la gruesa polla que delineada la tela negra y del pequeño circulo de humedad que se había formado en la punta… dura. Y gruesa. Y seguramente caliente.

Reuniendo fuerzas, dejó de ser un puto poste a mitad de la habitación y, tomando un libro, caminó hacia la cama, golpeando el dorso de Potter en el proceso. Obviamente, el moreno despertó de su sueño, soltando un impúdico jadeo. Luego, cubrió perezosamente el rostro con sus manos, tratando de modular algo mediantemente decente.

—¡Joder, Draco! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas?!

—Estabas roncando —reprochó de inmediato el rubio, dando una digna y creíble excu… explicación. Se dejó caer en la cama, mientras miraba de soslayo cómo Potter se incorporaba hasta sentarse en la orilla, mirándolo adormitado unos segundos para después bajar a su erección. Sonrió. El cabrón todavía sonreía por su erección. ¿Por qué no mejor se congelaba los huevos para siempre? Al notar la mirada de Draco, el moreno se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Las alertas en la mente del rubio estallaron. ¿Acaso pretendía caminar por los pasillos con esa erección sin que nada lo cubriera?

Y así es como habían llegado a ese frustrante momento.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Cumplir.

—¿Y por eso te diriges a la puerta?

—¿Prefieres que lo haga aquí?

—Maldito asqueroso.

—Por eso me voy, ¿no en tu reglamento pusiste que no me hiciera pajas aquí?

—Ten un poco de decencia al largarte cuando menos, Potter.

—¿Te asusta mi erección?

—No.

—¿No?

—En absoluto.

—¿Seguro?

Más antes de que Draco pudiera lanzar otra respuesta, Potter continuó con su pecaminoso espectáculo. Metió sus dedos entre la ropa. Draco juraría que se estaba acariciando la base de su polla. Y sus ojos, los que odiaba, lo miraban con una arrogancia que le recordaba a él mismo. Y Potter todavía tuvo la osadía de lamerse los labios.

Draco apretó más sus piernas. Negación, Draco, muchísima negación. Porque aquello que sentía no era una puta erección, sólo por ver al idiota de Potter jugueteando con su polla —aunque ni a paja llegaba, sólo parecía rascarse—. Draco sabía que estaba sonrojado por lo que veía, que sus ojos iban de los ojos de Potter y se intercambiaban con su pene y que la forma en la que se removía muy ligeramente en la cama, daba a entender lo contrario. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿y si le bajaba de una maldita vez su ropa interior? ¿Y si lo follaba? Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Lo odiaba. ¿Quién se creía que era…?

—Ya, sólo bromeaba.

Luego, como si hubiese roto alguna clase de hechizo, Potter pronunció esas palabras que hicieron que Draco expulsara el aliento que había retenido. Con el corazón palpitándole como un loco —el corazón, no su pene—, recordó que los ojos de Potter estaban arriba. Avergonzado, el rubio le lanzó otra mirada de furia que hizo estallar una carcajada en Harry, quien se limitó a caminar, cubrirse el cuerpo con una túnica larga y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Desconcertado por lo que había pasado, Draco lo miró sin saber que hacer. Pero entonces, Harry abrió la puerta y antes de desaparecer por ella, le dirigió una mirada llena de diversión.

—Tienes razón, Draco. La venganza es dulce.

Y salió riéndose por la expresión del rubio, quien abrió la boca y un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro y su pecho, antes de lanzar una almohada contra la pobre puerta, que últimamente sufría las descargas de furia de sus habitantes.

—¡JÓDETE, POTTER!

—¡Mejor a ti! —respondió una voz lejana, pero aún risueña.

Draco ocultó su rostro avergonzado entre sus manos, aunque sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Está bien, había ganado. Tenía que reconocer que Potter se las había ingeniado.

Tenía que reconocer que, por esta vez, el marcador estaba empatado.

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

_Aplausos para el intento de Harry, que seguramente tuvo éxito. Me sorprende lo ciegos que pueden ser estos dos. Jajajajaja. _

_Ahora, una disculpa por la tardanza, que tiene su razón de ser, que, explicaré abajito, sólo para quien le interese. xD ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Un beso enorme para todos. _

Muchas gracias a **Gwenderland, Shirokyandi, YASNyoko1, AnataYume, Violet Stwy, Melanie Tao de Usui, FanFiker-FanFinal, Acantha-27, miredraco, jessyriddle, Lun Black, meyamoadriytu, Michiru8, Corinne, uyuky, ninytan, NekoMio, Macross, sombra88, lUZzz, UzUMaKI, DRAGIOLA, Tannia, Sami chan, RowanMayfair, barby, Mary0o, Galya, Mixhii y Lekue **por los reviews!

_Ahora sí, todas saben que tramas como éstas -donde Harry y Draco comparten habitación-, hay miles, cada escritora lo desarrolla a su manera. Sin embargo, les ruego por favor que evitemos problemas de plagio. No quiero volver a leer una historia hasta donde se llevan mis faltas de ortografía... ¡Juro que escribir tiene su técnica! Básicamente considero que hay muchas ideas que pueden ser explotadas en el fandom de HP, por lo que, en serio, no quiero verme envuelta, __**otra vez,**__ a renunciar al fandom por problemas de plagio. ¡Si les gustan mis historias, comentelo y **no** se lo roben! No quiero volver a estar preocupada, y ver fandom por fandom, revisando si ésta o alguna historia ha sido plagiada. Puedo darles mi opinión si consideran crear una historia, pero por favor, no al plagio a algo que le he dedicado mi tiempo, esfuerzo e ideas, incluso noches sin dormir para escribir esto. Ayer, viernes, afortunadamente, quedó resuelto el problema. Gracias de antemano por la comprensión. Y gracias a __**Musip**__ por el aviso por MP de lo que pasó. Y a Cissy, que se enojó más que yo. xD Besos. _


	12. Primer año: Snitch

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

(Y ante todo, la discreción)

Por:

PukitChan

**XII**

**Primer Año:**

**Snitch**

Draco inhaló con todo el silencio del que era capaz. No podía creer que en serio estaba haciendo _eso_ a causa de Potter. Más bien, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer _eso_ en el nombre de Potter. Si utilizara un giratiempos y le dijera a un pequeño y atractivo Draco de catorce inocentes años lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, probablemente sería la causa de una muerte prematura. ¡No podía privar al mundo de sí mismo! Bueno, mejor se quedaba él solito con ese trauma.

Su piel se estremeció al sentir una suave brisa de aire frío acariciarle mientras que sentía un incómodo sudor recorriendo su nuca. Aquello era perturbador y cansado. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos y no sucumbir a sus deseos, mirando con especial atención a su alrededor: había demasiada oscuridad como para que alguien pudiera mirarlo. Tragó saliva y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pasar la lengua por sus labios repentinamente resecos.

Avanzó. Sólo un poco, después de todo, no se quería arriesgar a que lo descubrieran. Potter menos que nadie. ¡Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa estúpida del Gryffindor si Draco era descubierto en ese lugar! No, no y no. ¡No podía perder!

El rubio estiró su mano tocando el _tronco_, percibiendo su textura y temperatura. Antes de empezar, escuchó atento, tratando de percibir algún sonido que pudiera delatar alguna presencia que quizá interrumpiera sus acciones. Nada. Podía actuar.

Casi suelta un suspiro de satisfacción cuando notó que estaba siguiendo el camino adecuado. Porque, claro, tener el entrenamiento de Sigilo era peor aún que Rastreo. Sobre todo cuando te ponen a hacer una práctica tan estúpida como ésa. Potter había escondido en alguna parte del bosque un objeto mágico y Draco tenía que seguir el rastro que, como su pareja de equipo, había dejado. Se suponía que tenía a otros tres aurores en entrenamiento intentando impedirle llegar a su objetivo. Pero cuando el rubio puso su mano en el tronco del árbol, de inmediato había percibido la magia de Potter como una sutil señal de que iba por el camino correcto.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que, en realidad, Potty apestaba en eso. Draco se sorprendió al descubrir que hasta ahora, el moreno había hecho un buen trabajo. Tras examinar el rastro de su magia, decidió seguir el camino que estaba a su derecha. Si el estúpido de Potter no echaba a perder ese entrenamiento, tendrían el fin de semana libre. ¡Y Salazar sabía lo mucho que necesitaba alejarse Draco del sujeto con complejo de héroe!

Así que, caminando en el más absoluto silencio, Malfoy se encontró en un pequeño claro, donde la oscuridad disminuía a causa de la luz lunar que alcanzaba a llegar. Al observar, descubrió dentro de su rango de visión un lirio rojizo. Alzó la ceja y rodó los ojos. Potter carecía de originalidad. Cualquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su madre y por supuesto, de dónde se derivaba su nombre. No vaciló cuando se acercó lo suficiente para agacharse y recoger la flor que de inmediato se transformó en una snitch dorada. Reprimió su impulso de reír cuando vio semejante espectáculo, sin acabar de entender por qué se le hizo un detalle tierno. Potter, que tenía los modales del un troll, era todo menos tierno. ¡Potter era un idiota! ¡Momento! ¿Por qué se estaba liando con semejante estupidez? ¡Ya tenía el objeto! ¡Ahora sólo tenía que encontrarse con Potter! ¿Por qué eso sonaba como una tonta cita romántica y ridícula protagonizada por un cursi Hufflepuff?

Maldiciendo, Draco aceleró el paso antes de que a los otros Aurores les diera por darles caza. Miró una vez más la snitch y ésta levantó el vuelo, seguramente guiando a Draco hacia Potter. Rumiando, no le quedó más remedio que seguirla hasta que se internó, otra vez, en el espeso bosque hasta que la snitch se limitó a revolotear en círculos en un árbol cercano.

Y maldito fuese el momento en el que la snitch decidió hacer eso. Era una oscura conspiración de Potter y la pelotita dorada.

Potter —quién sabe cómo, nadie sabe por qué—, el muy imbécil de Potter tenía recargadas ambas manos en el tronco de un árbol. Dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, como si algo en la copa estuviera llamando su atención. Pero lo peor no era eso, no: lo más horrendo, es que mantenía las piernas separadas y el culo levantando, como si estuviera esperando exclusivamente a que la polla de Draco lo penetrara hasta el fondo, quien, dicho sea de paso, mordió su labio inferior y sin darse cuenta, movió sus caderas hacia delante, simulando el ritmo de una penetración.

_Oh, seguro que el trasero de Potter rodeando su polla sería… _

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y peor aún, lo que estaba pensando, así que gruñendo, gritó:

—¡POTTER, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!

Harry, todo inocente y sin saber qué había pasado, saltó asustado por el grito que despertó a un montón de animales que comenzaron a hacer ruido. Ruido alocado, que a su vez atrajo a los aurores que tenían que cazarlos y que los rodearon para atraparlos. Aquella emboscada, trajo como consecuencia no haber superado el entrenamiento de ese día, lo que a su vez, los llevó a estar castigados el fin de semana.

Eso quería decir que, estaría a su lado, todo el puto fin de semana.

—¡TODO ES TU CULPA, POTTER! ¡TE ODIO!

…y si por casualidad, alguien se preguntara, en medio de los berrinches de Draco, qué es lo que hacia Harry en esa posición a mitad del bosque, él, sin acabar de entender qué era lo que había sucedido, respondería lo siguiente:

—En realidad estaba en la copa del árbol, sentando en una rama para acomodarme mientras esperaba a Draco. Cuando me bajé, dejé arriba mi túnica y me recargué en el árbol para bajarla… porque si la atraía en un _accio_ se rasgaría con una rama en la que estaba atorada…

Y si alguien le preguntara por qué del enojo de Draco, Harry se rascaría la cabeza y diría:

—A veces Draco es muy raro, ¿no? Siento que se exalta por pequeñeces.

Y el rubio seguramente, le arrojaría un libro a la cabeza, por ser un idiota.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

_¿Qué tal? Este capítulo está altamente influido por __**FanFiker FanFinal**__ y uno de sus comentarios que me mataron de la risa. xD Así que, cualquier cosa, acudir a ella, que es fantástica. También dedicado a __**Mixhii**__, que me tiene la paciencia de un santo en mis actualizaciones. ¡Te dije que publicaría uno tempranito!_

_¡Empiezan las apuestas, queridos lectores! ¿A quién le echan su bendición XD? ¿Quién creen que acabe follando a quién primero? Yo los leo. xD _

_También quiero agradecer a todos, que me sacaron una enorme sonrisa por sus ánimos con respecto a ese asuntillo que apareció en el capítulo pasado. ¡Son un amor! De paso, un abrazo y bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores que se han animado a dejarme sus opiniones, las cuales las aprecio mucho. De verdad que esta historia no seria lo mismo sin todos ustedes, que siempre me hacen sonreír y me animan a continuar. _

_Ahora, estoy de vacaciones. ¡Dormí más de cuatro horas! JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Y les cuento algo? Me puse dos anillos hoy: uno tiene la forma de los lentes de Harry y el otro es una serpiente. No me di cuenta hasta hace un rato que, tecleando, me quedé mirando mi mano y me dije: "¬.¬ esto es Drarry incosciente" JAJAJAJAJA. OKey, eso es raro xD ¡Los quiero un montón! ¡Besos! y gracias por todo! _


	13. Primer año: Descanso

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(¿Quieres jugar?)**

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

**XIII**

**Primer Año:**

**Descanso**

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Potter —masculló Draco, mirándolo desde su posición.

—Oh, ¡vamos Draco! no te pongas en tu papel de niño rico —se mofó Harry con una sonrisa tan adorable que el rubio no fue capaz de reñirle por cómo le había llamado—. ¿Acaso tenemos algo mejor que hacer, estando encerrados aquí? No sé si te diste cuenta pero cuando es fin de semana, la Academia es peor que Hogwarts en vacaciones de fin de año. Además, nuestro castigo es simplemente no salir de aquí. ¿Por qué no divertirnos entonces?

Draco hubiese detenido la verborrea a la que Harry lo sometió, de no haber sido porque el cabrón estaba sentado en el suelo, vestido únicamente con un ridículo chándal verde oscuro que había sacado de _sólo-él-sabía-dónde_. Y no tenía la decencia de vestir una playera debajo. ¡Salazar! ¿Desde cuándo un puto chándal le quedaba tan bien a alguien? Eso era una injusticia. Y una locura.

—¡Vamos, Draco! —insistió el moreno, levantando una cerveza, invitando al otro a tomarla. Con cierta vacilación, el slytherin se apoderó del botellín que le ofrecía y lo llevó a su boca para beber el contenido. La bebida amarga raspó su garganta, pero a fin de cuentas aceptó que Potter, contra toda lógica, tenía razón.

Draco se sentó en el suelo cubierto de varias mantas y almohadas. Harry había logrado reducir el tamaño de sus camas lo suficiente para que esa noche pudiera hacer ese improvisado campamento que había formado en el suelo.

—No me llames por mi nombre —masculló Draco por inercia, acomodándose. Harry rió mientras bebía de su cerveza y lo señalaba con el botellín.

—Aceptaste. Ahora no puedes echarte para atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí. Pero, por Merlín, Potter, ¿acaso crees que estamos en Hogwarts?

—¡No seas aburrido! ¡Es un mítico juego de la adolescencia?

—Como si hubiésemos tenido una —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno —Harry se encogió de hombros y rió, rascándose la nariz—. Precisamente por eso deberíamos hacerlo. —Luego, sacudió de un lado a otro su cabeza y, dirigiendo su mirada y su sonrisa hacia Draco, Harry murmuró: —¿Verdad o reto, Malfoy?

No podía creer que en serio estuviera haciendo eso con Potter.

—Verdad —espetó tranquilamente. Harry rió y bebió un poco más.

—¿Con quién quieres follar? —preguntó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

—¡Potter!

—¡¿Conmigo?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

—¿Entonces? ¡¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre?!

—¡Eres un maldito descarado! ¡¿Qué no tienes decencia?!

—Entonces quieres follar conmigo, lo tendré en cuenta —dijo risueño, guiñándole un ojo—. Estará en consideración. ¡Es mi turno! También quiero verdad.

—¡Ni siquiera di respuesta!

—¡Quiero verdad!

El rubio bufó. Lo odiaba, pero si Harry quería jugar, entonces lo haría.

—¿Te atraigo, Potter? —Le insinuó, con una sonrisa lasciva. Harry, que no creyó que Draco fuera capaz de responderle con ese valor, se sonrojó torpemente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Tú empezaste el juego. Vamos, dijiste verdad, ahora responde. ¿O acaso en realidad eres un cobarde, Potty?

—No —dijo, claramente ofendido.

—Entonces contesta.

—Eh… —Harry desvió su mirada—… sólo un poco —susurró bajito. Y después, lo más rápido que pudo hablar, gritó—: ¡¿Verdad o reto?!

Draco tardó en reaccionar. Abrió la boca ligeramente, sin poder creer que escuchó aquellas palabras. Es decir, todos esos días se habían peleado, mirado, insinuado, pero… ¿atraerse? No es que lo considerase imposible pero…

—Verdad —dijo sin más. Harry levantó ambas cejas, aún con el rubor tiñéndole sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? —murmuró Harry, enojado consigo mismo.

—Por molestarte, Potter. ¿Por qué más? Aunque admito que me sorprendiste… tu turno.

—Verdad —susurró, como si repentinamente se hubiera arrepentido de aquella idea que había tenido.

—¿Eres gay, Potter?

Tenía que comprobarlo. Por primera vez, Draco caía en cuenta de que en realidad estaba yendo más allá de lo que él mismo se había establecido. Jugaba, molestaba a Harry sobre el sexo, pero por vez primera, observaba algo más… _real. _

La risa molesta de Harry regresó y le dedicó al rubio una mirada de sincera incredulidad. No esperaba que le preguntara eso. Aunque por otra parte, jamás pensó que algún día estaría con un Malfoy bebiendo cerveza y preguntando cosas así.

—No, Malfoy—murmuró con fingida seriedad—. Sólo me gusta lamer las pollas y enterrar la mía en los culos porque dijeron que así vencería a Voldemort.

—Idiota —contestó Draco, lanzándole una almohada a la cara. Harry, cuyos pensamientos viajaban tan rápido como la sangre a su polla cuando Draco se desnudaba, pensó que ya no era tan mala idea jugar eso.

—¿Verdad o reto, Draco?

Esta vez, el rubio lo pensó un poco. Bebió un largo trago de cerveza, y como si Potter le hubiera puesto a la bebida algún tipo de poción para actuar como un idiota Gryffindor, consiguió hablar.

—Reto.

—Bésame.

Draco casi escupió el líquido que estaba bebiendo. Afortunadamente, sus modales acudieron al rescate y frunció el ceño rápidamente.

—No tiene gracia, Potter.

—No bromeo.

La seriedad de Harry descolocó a Draco. Parecía como si _en verdad_ estuviera esperando que el rubio hiciera eso, que cumpliera el reto propuesto. Luego de unos segundos de un silencio extraño, los labios de Harry vibraron y estalló en carcajadas.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya entendí que no quieres! Bueno tendré que darte un castigo y…

Más la oración nunca llegó a completarse. Harry dejó caer la cerveza al suelo sin proponérselo cuando un cuerpo más ligero que el suyo se acercó rápidamente a él. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos cuando unas manos se aferraron a sus muñecas, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Pero su sorpresa fue casi abrumadora cuando sintió una cálida boca rozar la suya y unos labios posicionarse sobre sí. Jadeó cuando unos dientes mordieron con fuerza su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

Y Harry accedió. Abrió la boca y sintió humedad, calidez y una lengua tibia acariciando la suya. Entonces, finalmente Harry comprendió. ¡Draco en serio lo estaba besando! No podía creerlo. Cualquiera diría que, sería fácil asimilarlo después de todos esos roces que ellos tuvieron pero… ¡Es que NO podía creerlo! Cerró los ojos, respondiendo al beso y sólo cuando el oxigeno decidió que era necesario, se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Draco sonrió de lado, lanzándole a Harry una mirada de superioridad y, limpiándose con el pulgar la comisura de sus labios, murmuró:

—Cumplí mi reto. ¿Verdad o reto, Potter?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Claro, ¿qué había esperado? Simplemente estaba jugando con el maldito de Draco Malfoy. El hombre que nunca había sabido perder.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla:_

_Dejando este capítulo rapidin. ¡Bueno, quería empezar a dar a notar que en realidad Harry y Draco no sólo se traen un lío sexual... es que ellos no se entienden nada! JAJAJAJA. Así que, por favor, deseen suerte a los queridos aurores que no saben sumar dos más dos, pero que nos protegeran de las amenazas del mal. ¡Un beso enorme a todos y gracias de verdad por los reviews! _

* * *

_Ahora, una respuesta para uno de los que no puedo contestar por privado:_

_Alia, sé que probablemente no leerás esta respuesta, porque tú misma lo dijiste, aun así, deseo contestarte. Gracias de antemano para mi, fue interesante recibirla. En efecto, tienes razón en parte a esta historia, gracias por lo que comentas, siempre es bueno leer otros puntos de vista para mejorar como escritora. Más, no juzgues a una escritora por una sola historia. Si quieres comprobarlo, te recomiendo leer mi fic "La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente". Te aseguro que si quieres trama de mi parte, la tendrás en esa historia. Algunas lectoras que tengo en esa historia, no me dejaran mentir cuando digo que es una trama bastante elaborada y no puede ser más diametralmente distinta a esta historia. Nuevamente, repito, es probable que nunca leas esto. Aun así, muchas gracias por tus palabras y saludos. _


	14. Primer año: Intrusos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(¡Y si asesinas, podrías librarte de Azkaban!)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XIV**

**Primer Año:**

**Intrusos**

Oh, ¿era en serio? Porque Draco no podía creerlo. Y seguramente no lo creería jamás si aquellos ojos no fueran tan jodidamente expresivos. Salazar, seguramente Potter era el peor mentiroso de la historia de la humanidad. Podría decir, mascullar, susurrar, sollozar y hasta el cabrón podía fingir su propia jodida muerte pero ¿mentirle a él? ¡Era imposible!

Sobre todo cuando esos ojos verdes le miraban con tanto reproche y vergüenza que Draco se sintió orgulloso de su acciones. Vale, no _habían estado_ totalmente planeadas pero, ¿qué importaba eso cuando las cosas habían salido a su favor? Y un Malfoy tenía que salir ganando, sin importar de qué lado jugase. Siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a elegir una opción? Te recuerdo, Potter, que tú empezaste todo esto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la carita de borrego a medio morir de Harry. Bueno, está bien, no parecía precisamente eso cuando fruncía el ceño de esa manera y parecía mirarlo como si quisiera mandarle un _Avada_ con los ojos, pero Draco, que bebe esa cerveza rara, está seguro de que Potter le está rogando por algo.

—Reto.

Y Draco, que es el amo de caridad, las causas benéficas y la más sincera donación por un acuerdo de paz cuando le conviene, decidió que vale la pena ser un poquito piadoso con Potter cuando tiene _esa_ expresión en esa cara tan… _curiosa._

—¿Me la chuparías, Potter? —murmuró Malfoy, levantando una ceja mientras sus labios esbozaban una de esas sonrisas arrogantes que, por sí mismas, parecían ser las de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ordenar y, por lo general, obtener lo que pedía.

Harry, que estaba a punto de levantar el botellín cuyo contenido estaba regándose sobre las mantas, no completó su acción cuando escuchó lo que le habían retado a hacer. Perplejo, tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su valentía para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Creí que _no_ querías follar conmigo.

—¿Y cuando dije que iba a penetrarte?

Un minuto de silencio. Luego, divertido, Draco gateó una vez más hacia Potter, levantándole el rostro al sujetarlo por la barbilla y obligarlo a que lo mirara. Los ojos verdes destellaban con tanta fuerza, que el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por esa muestra de intensidad. Si había algo que admitir hacia el gryffindor, era esa forma de ser.

—¿O acaso…? —siseó el rubio, arrastrando la voz repentinamente ronca—, ¿eso es lo que anhelas? ¿Ser mío…?

Draco abrió su boca, dispuesto a morder una vez más los labios de Harry, esta vez con toda la intención de que sangrara. Oh, estaba tan cerca y esa húmeda cavidad lo estaba esperando…

—¡Harry!

La puerta, esa pobrecita puerta, se abrió inesperadamente y con tanta fuerza, que, como si fuese un acto reflejo, Harry empujó a Draco, obligándolo de esta manera a alejarse de él. El rubio maldijo y estaba a punto de hechizar al jodido estúpido que se le ocurrió interrumpir de ese modo sus planes cuando, con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en sus labios, Potter se incorporó y saludó al chico que entró sin tener consideración alguna por la privacidad de otras personas.

—¡Jimmy! —pronunció Potter con tanta alegría que Draco se sintió asqueado. De inmediato, se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos mientras le dedicaba una de sus miradas más venenosas al recién llegado que magníficamente supo ignorarlo a él, pero no al sonrojo de Harry.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí —contestó Draco.

—¡Malfoy! —reprochó Harry, mirándolo fríamente unos segundos para después volver con su estúpida sonrisa a mirar al sujeto. —No, no interrumpes nada, Jimmy.

Jimmy. Qué nombre tan estúpido, por Salazar. Draco le lanzó una mirada al chico que ahora charlaba con Harry sobre algo de salir a caminar. ¿Desde cuándo Potter había hecho tan buenas migas con otros sujetos del escuadrón? ¡Si nunca había estado fuera de su rango de visión durante demasiado tiempo! Además, el sujeto —¿Drimi? ¿Kimi? ¿Lipi?— era tan poco agraciado como la estúpida sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que Potter le dedicaba una profunda mirada.

—Sí, vamos —dijo Harry. Draco tomó aire para mirar a Potter y ponerse a su lado, señalándole la habitación—. Me importa muy poco lo que hagas, Potty, pero te recuerdo que en nuestras reglas, está el orden de la habitación y de aquí no te largas hasta que vuelvas a hacer que este lugar sea habitable.

—¡Vamos, Malfoy, es fin de semana! —reprochó Jimmy en lugar de Harry. Malfoy alzó una ceja y por primera vez, sus ojos grises cruzaron con los de intruso.

—No te metas —espetó.

—Ya, Jimmy, déjalo —interrumpió Harry, rodando los ojos. Con unos simples pases con su varita y algunos susurros, en cuestión de segundos, la habitación estaba una vez más ordenada. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, el moreno volteó a ver al slytherin—. ¿Ya puedo salir a jugar, mamá?

Draco no dijo nada más, simplemente se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella, mirando el techo. El moreno negó, sonrió y le indicó a Jimmy que salieran. El colmo fue cuando el _amiguito_ de Potter, gritó:

—¡Buenas noches, Malfoy!

Imbécil. Idiota. Sangre sucia. Más sangre sucia. Estúpido Potter.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Divertido, Harry cerró la puerta y le sonrió a Jimmy que, también con una sonrisa en sus labios, levantaba la mirada para dirigirla al moreno.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Perfecto —afirmó Harry, riendo—. Gracias por seguir el plan.

—Cualquier cosa es negociable en la Academia —recitó el chico con gracia—. Además, siempre es divertido molestar a un slytherin siendo de gryffindor.

Harry reprimió una carcajada. Que en la academia hubiera tantos compañeros de Gryffindor tenía sus ventajas.

—De modo que tú y Malfoy…

—Jimmy —reprendió el moreno, alegremente.

—¡A mi no me incumbe! —dijo el muchacho, levantando sus manos, como si de esta manera pudiera comprobar su inocencia—. Pero no es del tipo de secretos que se pueden mantener entre pocos durante mucho tiempo… menos aquí.

Harry lo meditó y se sobó la nuca.

—Pero será divertido mientras tanto.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

¡Harry estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin! JOJOJO -huye para que no la linchen-

Muchas gracias a **Macross, junjou_baby_love, Umiko, Michiru8, uyuky, Mary0o, NekoMio, Ushio-Tsuki, usuilover, Tannia, Juli-Chan, Daniie Phantomhive, barby, DRAGIOLA, RowanMayfair, shice, salome diggory, mixhii, Galya, lekue, Acantha-27, meyamoadriytu, Gwenderland, jessyriddle, Violet Stwy, goanago, YASNyoko1, FanFiker-FanFinal, Melanie Tao de Usui **por sus review! :D

_Cissy, querida Cissy, amante de los clichés de esta historia y de mis malos chistes... ¡Ya basta xD! Así me hiciste caer en el fandom de Drarry y, como puedes leer, no lo superaré fácilmente. _


	15. Primer año: Minutos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

(Porque nadie prueba su propio veneno)

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

**XV**

**Primer año:**

**Minutos**

_•A veces hay sonidos raros en la habitación•_

—¿No te preocupa, Harry?

—¿El qué?

—_Esto._

Silencio. Luego:

—¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

—Ya sabes, por…

—Erecto.

—¡Harry, deja de hacer eso y escúchame! —exclamó la voz. Una terrible y fastidiosa voz.

—Te escucho.

—No deberíamos meternos en problemas.

—Erecto.

—¡Harry!

Una risa baja.

—No pareces un gryffindor, Jimmy.

Un profundo suspiro.

—Tú... —Al parecer, algo entorpeció las palabras en su boca, porque guardó silencio durante varios segundos, seguidos de una profunda exclamación de sorpresa. _—_Es tan… _grande. _

—Y está… —Un bufido de Potter—. Erecto.

—No creo que pueda estar más arriba —rió Jimmy.

—¿Quieres que lo comprobemos…?

—Dámela, yo podría ayudarte…

—Pues…

—¡POTTER!

La puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muy enfadado Draco, que, gruñendo, fijó su rostro en una escena que de haber sido otra, no le hubiera provocado ese sonrojo que inesperadamente se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¡¿Draco?! —preguntó asustado Harry justo en el momento en el que una capa muy elegante caía y cubría su cuerpo, logrando que Jimmy, quien estaba presente sentando en la cama, lanzara una carcajada, burlándose claramente de Potter.

Harry gruñó y peleó con la capa hasta lograr deshacerse de ella. Le arrojó la capa a Jimmy, quien seguía riéndose mientras el moreno avanzaba hacia Draco con una expresión de arrepentimiento casi palpable.

—Draco, puedo explicarlo, yo…

—¡Te dije que no usaras hechizos estúpidos, Potter! —gritó, dándose la vuelta y azotando la habitación al salir, logrando que inclusive el moreno diera un respingo por la fuerza con la que se escuchó aquella abrupta salida. Harry ladeó el rostro, preguntándose si debía seguir a su compañero cuando volteó a ver a Jimmy, quien estiraba la capa, mirando la mancha que podía verse con facilidad justo a mitad de la tela.

—¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de que manchaste su capa con jugo de calabaza? —preguntó Jimmy, mirando a Harry, que dibujó una muestra de horror en su rostro.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no viste su reacción? Me va a lanzar una imperdonable por esto.

—La mancha está muy grande —afirmó Jimmy con seriedad—. Te dije que dejarla aquí no era buena idea. Mucho menos ponerla a flotar para que se secara con un hechizo _erecto_.

Harry sollozó.

—Debí darte la razón.

* * *

_•A veces, aparecen objetos extraños en la habitación•_

—Potter.

—¿Mmm?

—Potter.

—¿Qué, Malfoy?

—¿Quieres dejar de tirar tus calcetines con adornos de snitch por todo el suelo? ¡El piso _no_ es tu armario!

—¡Sólo son los calcetines que me acabo de quitar! ¡Ni que por dejarlos ahí fuera liberar a un elfo doméstico tuyo o algo así!

Silencio.

—Potter.

—¿Mmm?

—En serio no quiero ver tus calzoncillos marca Weasley en el suelo, esos que tiene la H tejida. ¿Cómo es que Molly Weasley sabe el tamaño de tu…?

Movimientos. Un sonrojo. Una tos fuera de tiempo. Una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Verdad que no era tan difícil recogerlos?

* * *

_•A veces hay conversaciones curiosas en la habitación•_

—Oye Draco…

—No me llames por mi nombre.

—Sí, sí. Oye, ¡maldita sea, tengo que decirlo! ¿Por qué te cuidas tanto el cabello?

Mirada furiosa. Segundos después, una sonrisa.

—¿Envidia? Sé que es una verdadera lástima ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza y no puedes dejar de anhelar mi cabello porque…

—Lo decía porque me parece que empiezas a tener entradas en el inicio de tu cabello. ¿Acaso los Malfoy se quedan calvos como Volde…?

Un cepillo de cabello paró directamente en el rostro de Potter, golpeándolo con fuerza.

—¡Estúpido…!

* * *

_•A veces se recuerdan bellos tiempos en la habitación•_

—No es gracioso.

—Claro que lo es.

—¡Eres un maldito voyerista, Malfoy!

—Fui considerado, Potter. ¿Acaso querías que interrumpiera tu… _labor?_

—¡Merlín, tenía 15! ¿Qué esperabas?

—Eso definitivamente no.

—¡Bueno, sí! ¡¿Y qué?! ¿Te molestó acaso que me hiciera una paja en los vestidores de Quidditch? ¡Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho a esa edad!

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Pero no hablaba pársel mientras me meneaba la polla.

Harry se sonrojó.

—¡Disculpa que me dejara llevar!

—¿Acaso levantabas a tu _serpiente_ para introducirla a la _cámara de los secretos_ del Weasley?

Un largo silencio.

—Eres un idiota.

Otro silencio.

—Potter.

Sin respuesta.

—Potter.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

Draco rió por lo bajo.

—¿Aún sigues hablando pársel…?

* * *

_•A veces hay misterios numéricos en la habitación•_

—¿Y si lo volteamos?

—No seas idiota, Potter, quedaría exactamente igual —respondió, cruzándose de brazos. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirar lo mismo que Draco.

—Podríamos sugerir que lo cambien…

—Ya lo pedí, pero los imbéciles no quieren. Dicen que el Instructor de los entrenamientos fue quien personalmente asignó las habitaciones.

Harry ladeó el rostro.

—Ese instructor… —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es… raro.

Silencio.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé. A veces siento que nos observa mucho. Mucho más que a otros sujetos del escuadrón.

Mirada de reojo.

—He estado pensando… —continuó Harry con seriedad—, que quizá el Instructor es un Mortífago que…

Una tos que intentó muy vanamente ocultar una risa se escuchó y lo interrumpió. Ofendido, Potter giró su rostro hacia Draco, quien en ese momento apretaba sus labios para reprimir la carcajada que quería salir de él.

—¿De qué te burlas? ¡Es posible!

Draco le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

—La guerra te dejó trastornado, Potter. ¿En serio no te has percatado de por qué _nos _mira ese Instructor?

Harry palideció.

—¿Una venganza?

—Potter, en serio que no puedes ser más imbécil. ¡Te mira el c-u-l-o y la p-o-l-l-a! ¡_Nos mira el culo y la polla! _

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es… desagradable!

—No creo que para él lo sea.

No hubo más palabras. Harry volvió a prestar mejor su atención otra vez en el número que brillaba en el frente de la puerta de su habitación.

—No entiendo qué tiene de malo este número —dijo el moreno.

—Es desagradable.

—Sólo es un 69.

—Precisamente por eso.

—¡Vamos, sólo porque…!

—¿Sabes cómo aparecemos en los reportes de entrenamiento cada que estos se dan?

—¿Ah?

—¿Sabes? —insistió. Harry negó, lo que animó a Draco a decir: —«_Los aurores en entrenamiento, Malfoy Draco y Harry Potter usan el 69»_

—69.

—69.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo hizo a propósito el instructor?

—Ajá.

_A veces, minuto a minuto, ocurren cosas entre ellos dos. _

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños a Atsushi Akito! *0* y también un abrazo tardío a Daniie Phantomhive también! Un enorme abrazo de cumpleaños a ambos. ¡Que vengan muchos y buenos años más!

Este capítulo en especial está compuesto de varios drabbles que escribí a lo largo de estas 15 viñetas pero que no había agregado por su extensión. Son los pequeños argumentos olvidados que no quise dejar empolvados. Además, son como pequeñitos momentos de su día a día que me gustan mucho. XD

Porque había una vez, de verdad que hubo una vez, cuando inicie esta historia que dije: serán 15 viñetas por año (15 x 3 =45, sip, están bien, están bien). Cuando llegué a la sexta me di cuenta que no iban a ser suficientes. Entonces, me dije: bueno, que sean un poquito más. Ahora no sé a dónde llegaré. JAJAJAJA.

Muchas gracias a **Galya, Sjare2013, dafel, mixhii, atsushi akito, uyuky, RowanMayfair, sombra88, shice, Dragiola, maryangl, lady stony, Tannia, barby, Corinne Love, Daniie Phantomhive, Michiru8, aliceaxx, Macross, YASNyoko, Amaly Malfoy, Acantha-27, meyamoadriytu, jessyriddle, FanFiker-FanFinal, Gwenderland, Melanie Tao de Usui, The darkness princess, AnataYume, Cissy, Violet Stwy** y a **Shirokyandi **por cada uno de sus reviews *3*


	16. Primer año: Pócimas

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Que si somos expulsados, todo es tu culpa)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XVI**

**Primer año:**

**Pócimas**

TODOS, y sí, así en mayúsculas lo decía. TODOS en esa academia eran un grupo de trastornados. ¡Malditos enfermos mentales! Probablemente lo único que les gustaba hacer era ver sufrir a los pobrecitos cadetes, creándoles traumas que los acompañarían de sus carreras para que de esa forma lograran atrapar Magos Tenebrosos.

Pero aun así, Harry seguía preguntándose de manera insistente, por qué demonios, de entre todos los entrenamientos existentes en la academia, les pondrían a hacer justamente ése. Y es que el moreno podía enfrentarse a basiliscos, sobrevivir a los gritos de Draco por sus túnicas y los ronquidos que supuestamente no le dejaban dormir… ¡Vamos! Hasta sobreviviría a una Hermione enojada, pero por más que lo intentaba, no estaba seguro de que podría salir ileso a… _eso. _

—¡¿Qué demonios están esperando ustedes?! ¿Qué se los meta por otro lado?

_Ajá, seguro que le gustaría. _

—No entiendo… ¿cuál es el propósito de esto? —preguntó Harry, mirando la pócima que tenía entre sus manos. A su lado, Draco, que se encontraba en la misma situación, parecía estar contando mentalmente los minutos para salir corriendo de ahí.

—¡Que ustedes dejen de ser un par de inútiles! —ladró el instructor, mirándolos a ambos con fiereza—. ¡Son la peor pareja del escuadrón que haya tenido en años! ¡Tienen el más bajo puntaje en todos los entrenamientos y los más altos en castigos!

Harry palideció. ¿De verdad estaban _tan mal? _¡Y él creyendo que estaba en la lista de los favoritos de ese sujeto! Draco era un condenado mentiroso. ¡El instructor no les estaba viendo nada que realmente fuera de utilidad!

—Es tu culpa, Potter —escupió Malfoy en voz baja—. Si dejaras de arruinar cada entrenamiento…

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que arruinó el de Sigilo!

—¡Es tu causa que hayamos estado castigados dos veces!

—¡Por tu culpa nos quedamos encerramos el fin de semana!

—¡Por…!

Las recriminaciones nunca llegaron a completarse. Cumpliendo su amenaza, el instructor les arrebató las pócimas que ambos chicos traían en la mano y terminó hechizándolos para que se quedaran quietos y en silencio.

—Son peor que un viejo matrimonio —murmuró el hombre, mirando a ambos con una expresión claramente irritada. Sin embargo, aquella mueca no le duró demasiado pues enseguida sus labios formaron una distorsionada sonrisa que no hacía más que aumentar ese aspecto de perro poseído que le quedaba tan bien.

Harry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Paralizado, se sentía completamente expuesto ante ese sujeto. _Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que tener esa sonrisa de psicópata recién follado?_

—Este castigo —dijo el instructor caminando de un lado a otro, jugando con los frascos de las pociones— se utiliza en casos como los de ustedes. Casos en los que las parejas que se han formado para los tres años del entrenamiento no logran congeniar.

Luego, el hombre se detuvo frente a ambos, sonriendo tan ampliamente que inclusive mostró sus dientes. Harry estaba seguro que estaba disfrutando esa situación, a saber por qué. Aunque para empezar, no tenía ni la más puta idea de por qué había llegado a esa oficina cuando de antemano sabían que los iba a regañar.

—Estaban a punto de ser expulsados del escuadrón —informó el instructor—; sin embargo, Potter, gracias a tu jodida suerte, se les ha decidido dar esta lección. Así que…

Sin decir más, el hombre pasó directo a la acción. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita y sus manos, el instructor levantó el hechizo que los tenía inmóviles, abrió la boca de ambos, para que Harry y Draco no tuvieran más remedio que aceptar beber la poción que justamente ahora pasaba por su garganta a la fuerza.

Y sonrió con suficiencia al ver sus expresiones. Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que le hubieran _forzado_ de esa manera mientras que Draco intentaba escupir inútilmente lo que ya había tragado. Sólo entonces, Harry atinó a pensar que en realidad no sabía qué efectos tenía esa poción, pero a juzgar por la expresión moribunda de Draco, _debía ser _algo muy malo.

Entonces, para desconcierto de Harry su cuerpo comenzó a fallar y su consciencia pareció estar dispuesta a viajar por Egipto porque empezó a abandonarlo. Al mirar a su alrededor, todo comenzó a distorsionarse y lo último que alcanzó a percibir fue la figura de Draco cayendo también a un lado de él.

* * *

**~•~**

—Jodido instructor, ¡lo voy a matar, realmente voy a hacerlo! Maldito hijo de puta, debería arrojarle un _cruciatus _y dejarlo sin testículos… ¡Dos días, dos malditos días!

Harry, que fue despertado con tan florido lenguaje, se estiró sin saber muy bien qué había pasado y dónde estaba. Por inercia, sus manos buscaron los lentes que le eran tan necesarios y se sorprendió al descubrir, en el momento en el que se los colocó, que su visión se torno borrosa.

Extrañado, se quitó las gafas para comprobar si estaban limpias y descubrió que veía mucho mejor sin ellas. Confundido, giró su rostro para buscar a Draco, que hacía un minuto que no se quejaba de algo.

Entonces, pasó.

—¡Qué… quién demonios eres! —gritó Harry, señalando al hombre que estaba de pie frente a él. Y no cualquier hombre, ni tampoco era Draco. ¡Era él! ¡Harry estaba mirándose a sí mismo!

—¡Potter, maldita sea, cállate! —gritó su voz en un tono que Harry jamás emplearía mientras el impostor se acercaba rápidamente y le arrebataba las gafas para colocárselas.

Oh, Merlín.

Era oficial.

Por fin Draco lo había matado por la capa que ensucio con jugo de calabaza y ahora estaba en una especie distorsionada de inframundo donde su castigo sería soportarse a sí mismo.

_Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que, viéndose de esa forma, era realmente atractivo. _

—¡Potter! —gritó ese sujeto. Él. Su doble. ¡Esa cosa!

—¡Ya di quién eres! —masculló Harry.

—¡Soy Draco!

_¡Su infierno personal era soportarse a si mismo teniendo la personalidad de Draco! _

—Eso no es gracioso —murmuró Harry, recostándose otra vez en su cama, en la que había descubierto que estaba mientras se cubría con la sábana—. Quizá reviva otra vez, ¿quién sabe? La tercera es la vencida y…

—¡Sal de la maldita cama, imbécil! —gritó el llamado Draco con cuerpo de Potter, quitándole la sábana. Para sorpresa de Harry, no lo golpeó, como habría esperado de alguien como Draco. Notó que su doble parecía estar reprimiendo todas sus ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Qué pasa…? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido. Vio como el otro rodaba los ojos.

—Mírate.

Muy a su pesar, Harry lo hizo. Se miró las manos y…

Esperen.

Detengan el fic.

¿Desde cuándo sus manos eran tan blancas y delgadas?

¿Desde cuándo sus dedos eran tan largos?

¿Desde cuando era lampiño?

Un minuto.

Puta madre.

¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERA DRACO MALFOY?!

_«Sólo se trataba de saberse poner el uno en el lugar del otro._

_…literalmente»._

* * *

.

A **Xonyaa,** que me alegra saber que está bien *3*

_*La autora llega arrastrandose* Moriréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ok, apenas voy saliendo de una gripa taaan fuerte que no puedo creer que mi cerebro funcione tan poco. T_T __**¡Siento, de verdad me disculpo mucho por la ausencia de respuesta en los comentarios! ¡Juro que los responderé en la mayor brevedad posible! Juro también que leído cada una de sus palabras, y entre hoy y mañana todos estaran con respuesta! T_T! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!**_

_Ahora, ¿qué dicen del castigo a nuestros dos peores aurores? :3 Ya veremos cómo saldrán estos dos días, MUAJAUAJUA. ¿Les servirá? ¿Funcionará? ¿Soy la única que se puso a jugar con el extraterrestre del doodle de hoy?_

_¡Gracias por todo chicos y disculpen en serio! _


	17. Primer año: Intercambios

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Cuestión de puntos de vista)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XVII**

**Primer Año:**

**Intercambios**

Harry Potter es un completo idiota. ¡Bueno! Eso era algo que Draco sabía desde siempre pues se trataba de una verdad tan universal y básica que ni siquiera había que mirar al moreno con detenimiento para establecer eso. ¡Sólo hacia falta con echarle un simple vistazo! Era torpe, tardaba en deducir cosas y encima de todo, el muy imbécil no parecía darse cuenta de que ¡estaba habitando su cuerpo! Como siempre, tuvo que ser Draco quien señalara lo obvio. Poco le faltó a Potter para ponerse a gritar de forma dudosa y terriblemente molesta.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Potter después de haberse examinado las manos y tocarse el rostro y el cabello. ¡El cabello, estaba desordenando su cabello! —¡Soy tú, Malfoy!

Draco rodó los ojos mientras sentía su cabeza palpitar. Puta migraña.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que no hayas terminado en Ravenclaw con tu enorme inteligencia —murmuró el rubio secamente—. ¡Ese maldito instructor! ¡Tengo que estar en tu cuerpo durante dos días, maldita sea, Potter! ¡En tu horroroso cuerpo!

—¡Oye! —gritó Harry, ofendido mientras se ponía de pie y se autoseñalaba. No, más bien señalaba a Draco. O a sí mismo. Bueno, como fuera—. ¡Mira que estar dentro de tu cuerpo no es precisamente mi sueño anhelado!

Draco ladeó una sonrisa arrogante mientras levantó la ceja por la oración. Y a Harry no le hubiera sorprendido ese gesto tan Malfoy sino hubiera sido porque era en su cuerpo en el que se estaban dibujando aquellas curiosas expresiones. Harry, que era más bien elocuente con su cuerpo, nunca antes imaginó tener aquella expresión tan arrogante en él.

—Sí era tu sueño estar dentro de mí —afirmó Draco/Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos, Malfoy esto es ridículo! —murmuró Harry rascándose la nuca en un gesto tan vulgar que Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. El muy idiota de Potter estaba arruinado su perfecta apariencia. ¡Un minuto en su cuerpo y ya mostraba sus malos gustos para actuar! ¡Gah, lo detestaba! ¡Merlín, no quería verlo comer con su cuerpo! Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que Potter anduviera por ahí paseando con su cuerpo, arruinando su perfecta apariencia y reputación. Quizá podría encerrarlo y atarlo hasta que el efecto de la poción pasara. Encerrarlo en la habitación, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

¡Maldita sea, no podía hacer eso! ¡No podía dañar al muy maldito de Potter porque se trataba de _su cuerpo! _

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry dudosamente, al escuchar el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos junto con esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro. ¿De verdad ésa era la forma en la que se veía cuando estaba serio?—. Oye, ¿estás…?

La puerta siendo abierta —¿Qué nadie en ese lugar sabía lo que era la privacidad? — de forma estruendosa alteró a ambos, quienes de inmediato sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a arrojarles un _obliviate _a cualquiera que los hubiera encontrado en ese situación. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo porque frente a ellos, y sonriendo presuntuosamente mientras cerraba la puerta y arrojaba y arrojaba un hechizo silenciador, se encontraba justamente, el instructor. El jodido instructor hijo de puta.

—¡Potter, Malfoy! —ladró con fuerza, lo que hizo preguntarse a Harry si ese sujeto no conocía que algunas personas hablaban sin gritos de por medio—. ¿Están satisfechos con sus castigos? —preguntó, obviamente burlándose mientras los miraba de arriba a abajo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios nos hizo esto?! —se quejó de inmediato Draco, avanzando hacia el hombre—. ¡Tengo que soportar estas horrorosas gafas por dos días! ¡Tengo que ver diario su horrendo culo ya es suficiente castigo! ¡Y ahora tengo su cuerpo!

—¡Tener que oír sus quejas es suficiente para desear haber muerto! —masculló Harry.

El instructor sonrió y de inmediato ambos chicos supieron que planeaba algo. Harry de por sí ya pensaba que ese sujeto había ido a Slytherin cuando iba a Hogwarts. Seguro que todo empezaba por ahí. Algo debían hacerles en las mazmorras a sus estudiantes para que terminasen tan trastornados.

—Soy aquí su jefe. ¿Y saben qué, par de idiotas? Tienen dos opciones: Empezar a entender por qué se les mandó este castigo o lloriquear y alargar esto. Porque _créanme_ esto puede durar más que sólo dos días.

Draco, en el cuerpo de Harry, palideció hasta dejar la piel moreno más transparente que la de Myrtle. En cambio Potter se limitó a bufar y golpear el suelo con el pie.

—Tienen que cumplir con cada entrenamiento y obligación. Si los veo encerrarse en esta habitación para esconderse hasta que los efectos pasen, los colgaré de las bolas en el árbol más cercano que encuentre. ¡Queda prohibido que otros sepan quiénes son en verdad! ¡¿Está claro?!

Ambos murmuraron un desganado «_Sí, ajá»_ mientras intentaban matar al instructor con la mirada. Para cuando Draco descubrió que eso no era posible, notó que el hombre los miraba con una mezcla de diversión y ganas de seguir torturándolos. El jodido instructor era un maldito sádico.

—¡¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?! —preguntó Draco, totalmente irritado por esa puta sonrisita ideada seguramente para crisparle los niervos.

—Por cómo podría llamarlos —respondió el hombre, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

—¿Llamarnos? —deseó saber Harry con curiosidad, un acto con el que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Draco.

—Drarry —señaló el instructor a Draco en el cuerpo de Potter—. Tú serás Drarry estos dos días —y aquella oración de verdad que hubiera sonado graciosa de no ser porque quien la decía tenía la cara más fea que el rubio jamás había visto. La sonrisa que deformaba su rostro parecía hacer que Moody se viera un follable a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—Y tú —se giró hacia Potter en el cuerpo del rubio—. Harco. Sí. Así les llamaré.

—¡Qué demonios le da permiso para cambiar mi nombre y revolverlo con el de este idiota! ¡Soy un Malfoy!

—¡Ey, Malfoy, mira que no es como si yo estuviera en las nubes!

—¡Cállate, Potter!

—¡No me vas a callar, Malfoy!

El instructor sonrió satisfecho y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo gustoso de la habitación.

—Serán dos días muy largos.

Realmente lo serían.

Y, ¡por cierto! Si alguien se lo preguntara, el instructor era un orgulloso Hufflepuff.

«_Los seriecitos son los peores…»_

* * *

Autora al habla:

_¡Yey, estoy saliendo finalmente de la gripa! *3* Gracias por todas las buenas vibras que recibí y perdonen la tardanza. Aquí estoy resucitando, muajauajua. _

_¡Seguiremos de cerca a Drarry y a Harco, digo a Harry y a Draco para ver qué hacen! ¡Deseenles pajas cercanas! XD_

**_¡Muchas gracias por los más de 400 de reviews para esta historia! *0* _**

**_¡Gracias a dafel, Limari, Galya, mixhii, Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, jessyriddle, The darkness princess, Violet Stwy, AnataYume, meyamoadriytu, Amaly Malfoy, Gwenderland, Melanie Tao de Usui, kasandra potter, YASNyoko1, RowanMayfair, Sami chan, usuilover, Mary0o, maryangl, shice, dragon plateado, uyuky, daishun, DanteGreey, Lady Stony, Michiru8 y a Dragiola por cada uno de sus reviews!_**


	18. Primer año: Pajas

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Porque hay cosas que sólo se hacen a oscuras)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XVIII**

**Primer Año:**

**Pajas**

Y es que, hacerse una paja es un verdadero arte.

Si alguien opina lo contrario es seguramente porque manuela no ha resultado tan efectiva como las leyendas urbanas aseguran que lo es. Sobre todo para un montón de hombres en la edad sexual más activa de su vida. Y Harry, que sabía hacerse pajas desde que descubrió lo que era eso a la tierna edad de 13 años en los baños de Hogwarts, podía decir que tenía un certificado en ello.

Vale, no es una buena introducción. Pero es que cuando uno vive en un internado, en donde compartes habitación con otros cuatro chicos igual de excitados y revolucionados, en donde los lavabos tienen fantasmas lloronas que son más pervertidas que nada, y en dónde encima de todo los baños tienen que ser usados para abrir los huevos de dragones, uno tiene que aprender a ser ingenioso.

Y Harry lo era. Mucho. ¿Qué otra opción te queda cuando tienes hasta los retratos vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos? Con un intenso escalofrío, Harry recordó cómo una tal _señorita Discreción, _habitante de uno de los cuadros de Hogwarts, incitaba a los muchachitos de cuarto año a que se jalaran la polla cerca de ella. Aquella debía ser la pintura más atemorizante del castillo. Y hay que ver que Hogwarts tenía una larga experiencia sobre hechos terroríficos.

Sólo para aclarar, Harry nunca hizo algo frente a la _señorita Discreción_. Sólo le llegaron rumores de que había quien sí lo hacía para escuchar los gritillos de la mujer alocada. Rumores, nada más.

¡Bueno! Se estaba desviando del tema. Pero cuando uno está habitando el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, y resulta que ese cuerpo está teniendo una erección de campeonato, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer además de divagar? ¡Está bien, está bien! No era un puto inocente y había _mirado un poquito por allá_ para ver de qué tamaño era la polla de Malfoy y le había picado la maldita curiosidad de la que famosamente era dueño para continuar mirando y quizá hasta comprobando.

Estaba jodido. Bueno, no sólo jodido. Estaba bien jodido. Sí, así sonaba mejor.

Y encima de todo, estaba esa maldita incomodidad. ¡Porque estaba incómodo! Es decir, no puedes concentrarte en otra cosa cuando tienes una polla levantada, causándote dolorosos momentos al rozarte con la ropa. Y encima de todo, el cabrón de Malfoy, lo estaba ignorando porque había decidido que para su salud mental se recostaría en la cama y cerraría los ojos intentando pronunciar 70 razones por las cuáles todo eso era un mal sueño. Iba en la 49, así que todavía faltaba algún tiempo para que Malfoy girara su rostro y le gritara que era un pervertido por, bueno, tener una erección en su cuerpo. Además, faltaban unos cuarenta minutos para su próximo entrenamiento, lo cual era tiempo de sobra para escabullirse y hacerse una buena paja. Y de paso, ver si Malfoy estaba tan bueno como tanto presumía. Está bien, también para manosearlo. De acuerdo, puede que quizá quiera _fajárselo… _

Se puso de pie en silencio, pero ciertamente Harry nunca serviría para ladrón porque golpeó con su pie uno de los zapatos que estaban en el suelo y por primera vez maldijo el desorden que estaba de su lado de la habitación. De inmediato su cuerpo sintió escalofríos cuando la mirada de Malfoy taladró su nuca, algo extrañamente divertido, porque el rubio solía mirarle el trasero cuando tenía esa sensación.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, Potter? —preguntó Draco, sin moverse en absoluto, pero seguramente dispuesto a lanzarle un _avada_ si se salía de su rango de visión.

—A orinar, Malfoy. ¡Tengo necesidades! —masculló Harry sin volverse. En teoría, no estaba mintiendo. No completamente.

—¡No! —gritó Draco de inmediato—. ¡¿Qué parte en tu minúsculo cerebro, Potter, te hace creer que tú puedes hacer eso?

Sin girarse totalmente, Harry volteó, aún sin acostumbrarse a esa extraña sensación de verse a sí mismo con esos movimientos tan gráciles que resultaban más bien cómicos en un cuerpo como el suyo.

—Malfoy, ni tú ni yo podemos quedarnos sin orinar. ¿Qué más quieres prohibirme? ¿Qué si me pican las bolas no me rasque?

El gesto de desagrado total que reflejó Draco fue tan parecido al que Harry alguna vez expresó cuando su varita se llenó de moco de trol, que inevitablemente soltó una carcajada tan abierta y fresca, que no notó cuando Malfoy lo volteó a ver, extrañado del sonrojo en sus mejillas en su piel nívea que hacia juego con su cabellera despeinada casualmente.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debes hacer —exclamó con frialdad.

Harry suspiró y se giró totalmente, señalándole sonriente la muy notoria erección que traía entre las piernas. Casi vuelve a reír cuando vio cómo Draco miraba con los ojos desorbitados su entrepierna.

—¡No digas nada Draco! ¡Como si nunca te hubieras hecho una paja! —reclamó Harry, divertido. Malfoy murmuró algo que Potter no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que no se interesó en saber cuando notó que Draco señalaba, con algo parecido a la resignación, a la cama.

—¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Antes de que me arrepienta! —musitó con rabia.

—No te entiendo, Draco.

El aludido rodó los ojos y, de malhumor aprovechó que la habitación era tan pequeña, para sujetar a Potter del brazo y atraerlo con suavidad hacia su cama, _porque se trataba de su cuerpo, claro. _

Harry se sentó frente a Draco, confundido. Puede que Malfoy tuviese su cuerpo, pero esa mirada tan difícil de leer, tan inexpresiva pero que al mismo tiempo reflejaba mucho de él, le decía claramente quién era al que estaba viendo. A veces, irreflexivamente pensaba, que podría reconocer a Draco incluso si estuviera en el cuerpo de Goyle y vestido con un tutú.

Mierda, esa no era una comparación ni bonita ni romántica. Menos mal que Draco no la escuchó.

—Oye, Draco, mierda, sé que no te parece la idea de que sea yo quien le haga una paja a tu cuerpo, pero ¡son necesidades! Apuesto a que no quieres que todos se den cuenta de que…

La verborrea de Harry paró cuando notó que, fastidiado y con una mueca de desagrado que no sabía adjudicar a qué razón, Draco se acercó a él, bajando de buena a primeras el pantalón. Harry tembló y sintió un rubor corriendo con sus mejillas, notando que su piel tan blanca se sonrojaba también.

—¡Oye, Malfoy, qué…!

—¡Cállate, Potter! —gritó Draco, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry, que nunca antes había apreciado la intensidad con la que sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando se enojaba, descubrió porque le hacían tantas odas y pajas en su honor. Draco volvió a mirar la erección que portaba Harry y, tembloroso, continuó desvistiéndolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Agitado y nervioso, Harry se embobó mirando aquella escena. Vale, era rara. Rarísima. Y no sabía cómo actuar. Cuando Draco logró bajar su ropa interior, Potter soltó un ronco gemido al sentir el placer de verse liberado. Oh, maldita sea, sólo tenía que dejar de ver el cabello negro del ahora Draco, Drarry o como sea que fuera, para poder observar la gloria del pene erecto de Malfoy… sólo un poco…

—Draco…

—¡¿Qué?! —masculló Draco, claramente tenso. Harry dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó al oído del otro para susurrar:

—¿Sabías que una viñeta es sólo de 1000 palabras…?

.

* * *

_ Autora al habla:_

_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Choca tu mano con la mía, Harco!_

_¡Yey, qué emoción, hemos llegado a los 200 reviews en esta página! __**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO EN TODO MOMENTO! *0***_

_¡Gracias a __**Violet Stwy, Shirokyandi,xonyaa11, AnataYume, The darkness princess, meyamoadriytu, Acantha-27, jessyriddle, Melanie Tao de Usui, FanFiker-FanFinal RowanMayfair, Mary0o, sombra88, Sami chan, uyuky, usuilover, Lady Stony, Michiru8, Mixhii, Galya, Sjare2013, Kasandra Potter, lekue y Dafel**__ por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado!_

_Gracias a Tris, por la larga y muy lucrativa charla sobre sus pajas en la adolescencia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. :B _


	19. Primer año: Lengua

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(O de las misteriosas cosas que aprenden fuera de clases)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XIX**

**Primer Año:**

**Lengua**

Draco levantó la ceja mientras escuchaba esas palabras e incluso él no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender qué era lo que significaba esa línea. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y buscó los ojos grises que ahora pertenecían a Harry. Y no podía creer cómo alguien podía ser tan malditamente expresivo que, aunque nunca lo admitiera, llegaba a ser intimidante.

—Debió ser muy frustrante para todos los que lo leyeron eso la vez anterior —exclamó. Como respuesta, Harry rio entre dientes.

—No sabes cuánto. Estuvieron a punto de matarnos. —Después de unos segundos, e impaciente porque Draco había decidido quedarse quieto, carraspeó y rascó su nuca mientras miraba hacia un lado—. Eh, ¿no piensas continuar? ¿O es que me dejarás hacerlo solo?

Cierto. Harry, en el cuerpo del rubio, tenía una erección enorme. ENORME. Y era jodidamente fastidioso sentirse tan avergonzando por algo tan estúpido. Draco rodó los ojos y miró directamente a su polla. La había visto varias veces, aunque claro, nunca desde _ese ángulo. _Y es que Draco era tan atractivo que si antes no se había follado a sí mismo era simplemente porque no había podido. Y tenía que admitir que tenía una polla bonita. Ajam, bastante bonita.

_A saber qué le ve de bonito Draco a ese palo de carne arrugada. _

Malfoy decidió que sería una experiencia interesante si se omitía que estaba en el cuerpo de Potter, pero no dejaba de tener su parte morbosa sólo por eso. Porque Harry lo miraba con súplica, una expresión que le quedaba bastante bien si no fuera porque era el rostro de Draco el que la estaba mostrando. Qué puto era Potter. De verdad que le hacía quedar en vergüenza.

Aun así, su mano se movió nuevamente hacia el miembro hinchado. La punta brillaba por las pequeñas gotas del líquido que escurrían por la punta y encontró esto bastante divertido. Harry, frustrado, comenzó a removerse incómodo y moviendo sus caderas, incitándole a que hiciera algo. Ante eso, Draco soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—No es gracioso —murmuró una abochornada y desesperada voz que Draco sabía que era idéntica a la suya pero en tono Potter. —Te recuerdo que es tu polla.

Pero lejos de que Draco recuperase su seriedad habitual, sólo consiguió reír más. Genial, sólo un poco de tiempo y se le estaba pegando la idiotez de Harry.

—Sé reconocer lo que es mío —susurró. La voz enronquecida que escuchó sólo le hizo pensar que seguramente así es como sonarían los gemidos del baboso de Potter y, de mala gana, tuvo que reconocer que esta ridiculez de no hacer nada pero desear todo, le hacía sentirse excitado.

Harry hundió sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra para mirarse. Había tanto deseo brillando en los ojos verdes que el escalofrío que sintió llegó hasta la punta de su polla. Jadeó y ningún pensamiento coherente salió de su mente cuando Draco se inclinó hacia abajo y la mano derecha sujeto de buenas a primeras la base del pene.

Tembló cuando unas manos gruesas y rasposas tocaron la sensible piel. Draco sonrió ante el estremecimiento tan notorio que no dudó en inclinar su rostro y abrir la boca reseca, dando un beso en la punta del miembro mojado. Segundos después abrió sus labios y rodeó perfectamente el capullo. Aquel acto, tan imprevisto como extraño, hizo que Harry rápidamente colocara las manos sobre sus hombros y gimiera. Y Draco cerró los ojos, preguntándose cuán retorcido era que se estuviera lamiendo la polla a sí mismo. Pero es que estaba bien bueno y tener a Harry Potter en versión rubio y de ojos grises era un placer casi enfermo y egocéntrico.

—¡Oh, puto Merlín! —recitó poéticamente Harry, sintiendo cómo esos labios succionaban y bajaban un poco más. Y el calor aumentaba mientras la mano libre de Drarry le tocaba las bolas. Y Harry sólo podía decir pendejadas y guarradas impropias para cualquiera, pero que sonaban muy bien en esa situación. Porque cuando tienes una boca lamiéndote de esa manera el pene, _tienes _que decir pendejadas como: "¡Qué rico!" o "¡Qué bien me la chupas!" o "Malfoy, joder, Malfoy, oh, sí, Draco, sí" o "¡Te voy a dar mi leche, gatito!"

Puta madre. Gatito. Leche. Ahora se sentía como una jodida vaca teniendo una retorcida relación con un gato.

Vale, seriedad chicos, seriedad, hay que dejar a un lado las comparaciones, que estamos hablando de sexo. Y el sexo es serio.

Draco se posicionó mejor, gruñendo cuando los putos lentes de Harry resbalaron por el puente de la nariz y chocaron contra el pene. Y ahora tenía unos lentes empañados y babeados de líquido preseminal. Y entre jadeos, Harry se rió por eso. Ahora sí podía decir que le habían marcado todo. Entonces lo pensó. ¡Merlín, bendito! ¿El líquido preseminal se quitaría fácilmente del cristal de sus gafas? ¿Y si quedaban empañadas? ¿Tendría que cambiarlas? Y cuando le preguntaran qué había pasado con ellas… ¿tendría que decir que el semen de Draco era muy espeso?

Sin embargo, al bajar la mirada, decidió que las gafas valían muy poco porque, diablos, no sabía decir si era su lengua o el hecho de que Draco estuviera manejándola, pero tenía mucho talento. Retiró las gafas sucias y jadeó vergonzosamente cuando vio cómo el pene desaparecía lentamente en esa boca. Ah, no sabía que tenía una garganta tan profunda. Ni unos labios tan excitantes. Bueno, nunca se había hecho una mamada a sí mismo tampoco para averiguarlo.

En algún momento Draco sacó el miembro de su boca y se relamió los labios mientras su mano le masturbaba. Bajó a los testículos y mordió uno de ellos mientras se deleitaba con su propia voz gimiendo y la expresión de placer en su rubio rostro provocada por _él mismo. _

Dio varios lengüetazos, subiendo por el largo de la polla, acariciando cada vena caliente y palpitante. No podía negar que, además de morboso, era satisfactorio para su orgullo tener a Potter de esa manera. Divertido, Draco mordió y jugueteó varias veces con el miembro antes de sentir que aquellos sonidos raros se estaban volviendo más constantes. Gruñó. ¡Claro! Potter disfrutando y él follándose a la cama, seguro que el pobre colchón estaba recibiendo la mejor penetrada de su vida. Malfoy tendría que vengarse por eso más tarde.

Entonces succionó más fuerte, y en el momento en el que Harry gruñó y empezó a alejarlo, él se dejó, porque no era tan cliché como para retenerlo por nalgas y beberse su esperma. Porque había límites para sus desviaciones sexuales y tragarse su propio semen era uno de esos límites. Además, ¿quién comía de su propio veneno?

No se arrepintió de ese acto, porque ver cómo se corría Harco, fue más excitante que hacerlo frente a un espejo, sobre todo cuando escuchó su apellido diciéndose con esa cadenciosa voz que erecto más el pene del que ahora era poseedor. Y se alegró que la vista de Potter no estuviera tan arruinada a esa distancia, porque de lo contrario no habría podido apreciar la sonrisa que dibujó un agitado y tambaleante Harry al mirarlo.

—Se supone que debes decir algo cuando acabas de lamerle la polla a alguien.

Draco levantó su ceja y lo miró con seriedad. ¿Quería palabras? Él le daría palabras.

—Date prisa que también estoy erecto.

_«Por supuesto, el romance aún no ha muerto… »_

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Quería hacer un lime lleno de seriedad. De verdad que sí. Pero no pude. JAJAJAJAJA. Prometo que el verdadero encuentro cercano entre ellos sí será con seriedad. XD

Muchas gracias a **xonyaa11, YASNyoko1, Nozomi Black, Shirokyandi, , AnataYume, Acantha-27, Amaly Malfoy, LizDe-Chan, jessyriddle, meyamoadriytu, FanFiker-FanFinal y The darkness princess **por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.

**OMG, **hemos pasado los 500 reviews para esta historia. Sé que unas gracias no son suficientes por todos los comentarios que ustedes han decidido darme, por el tiempo que me regalan, para mi y para mis letras. Prometo esforzarme más. Estoy haciendo un pequeño dibujo que les mostraré el próximo capítulo, para agradecerles un poco más. ¡Besos!

P.D. **YASNyoko1, **espero que las palabras no hayan sido malas XD


	20. Primer año: Engaños

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Porque eres único… en serio. ****_Lo eres)_**

Por:

PukitChan

**XX**

**Primer año:**

**Engaños**

Salió de la habitación gruñendo y maldiciendo aunque con el cuerpo increíblemente relajado. Está bien, había que admitir que Potter sabía hacer su… _trabajo._ Ahora que lo sabía, Draco sabía que la lengua de Potter estaba mal empleada al haberla conectado a su sentido del habla. ¡Es que, joder! Todo parecía bien en Potter hasta que lo escuchabas hablar y mirabas la horrenda forma en la que se comportaba y vestía. De acuerdo, no había nada rescatable en Potter más que su lengua, su trasero y su polla, lo cual en realidad no era una gran novedad ya que al parecer, Potter sólo funcionaba con esos órganos de su cuerpo.

Se preguntó —y no por primera vez—, cómo era posible que Potter pudiera vivir consigo mismo. Es decir, era idiota, los demás se aprovechaban de él, también tenía esos ojos de borreguito degollado y ni qué decir de la clase de amigos con que tenía. ¡Granger! ¡La sangre sucia! ¡Y un Weasley, por Salazar, esa zanahoria pecosa andante! Y encima de todo, los malos gustos para escoger a sus amigos no habían disminuido con el pasar de los años, porque en la academia estaba ese _Timothy… _

—¡Harry!

Genial, tenía que escuchar de Potter hasta en los malditos pasillos. Y encima de todo, parecía que Draco lo había convocado. ¡¿Es que se querían vengar de él sólo porque deseó follarse a sí mismo?! ¡¿Qué tenía de malo?! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía Draco de estar tan malditamente bueno que se ponía caliente a sí mismo?! Nada, absolutamente…

—¡Harry! —insistió la voz, golpeando deliberadamente el hombro de Draco, quien estuvo a punto de girar para gritar irritado que él no era la comadreja porque no estaba pegado a Harry siempre, cuando recordó que, maldita sea, se suponía que _él era Harry Potter _y que la persona que ahora lo miraba como si le hubiera dicho que era la reencarnación de Voldemort era uno de los jodidos amigos de Potty. Timothy. Hasta rimaban, joder.

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco con un tono demasiado seco como para siquiera compararse a la siempre molesta voz de Harry. Jimmy, como en realidad se llamaba el chico, frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—¿Pasó algo, Harry? —preguntó.

Draco rodó los ojos. Típico de un Gryffindor: su gran percepción. Sí, si le había pasado algo, empezando porque un maldito instructor enfermo decidió que era buena idea de que él y Potter intercambiaran cuerpos para que el moreno repentinamente decidiera tener una erección. Y, vale, esa parte no estuvo tan mala, ni cuando Potter le lamió la polla a él, pero… ¡Eso no significaba en absoluto que estuviera bien!

El slytherin se forzó a sonreír como idiota, tal y como Potter hacía, cuando recordó que estaba hablando con Timothy.

—¿Estás ciego? Es claro que estoy bien.

Bueeeeeno. Quizá no había actuado tan _Potter_, pero vamos, necesitaría de clases y un psicomago si algún día se llegase a comportar tan vergonzosamente como un Gryffindor.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jimmy, incrédulo. Luego, como si estuviese esperando algo, volteó a ver al que creía era Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. —¿Recuerdas los planes de esta noche, Harry?

¿Potter tenía planes esa noche? Pues qué pena. Timothy tendría que masturbarse solo porque Potter no iría a ningún lado simplemente porque sería él quien tendría que ir. Y Draco, definitivamente, no lo soportaría más.

—No, no los recuerdo y no importa, porque no iré.

Esta vez, Jimmy si se detuvo para verlo y Draco tuvo la enorme satisfacción de saber que ese sujeto estaba siendo lastimado por el comportamiento al que estaba siendo sometido.

—Es por Malfoy, ¿cierto? —inquirió Jimmy con seriedad, sujetando un brazo de Draco—. ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿O ya se enteró del plan de la última vez? ¿Ya vio su capa que manchaste? Harry, te dije que yo era bueno para…

—¿Qué… capa?

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué plan?

—Harry, en serio me estás preocupando—dijo Jimmy, tocando su frente—. Tienes entrenamiento, ¿cierto? Deberíamos ir….

Draco inspiró hondamente, tragándose todos los insultos más vulgares que se le atravesaron por la cabeza. Miró los ojos llenos de preocupación del feo de Timothy, preguntándose por qué tocaba a Potter con tanta confianza. Sintió una terrible irritación que le hizo estar a punto de sacar su varita y maldecirlo. Y seguramente lo habría hecho de no ser porque otra vez se dedicó a interrumpirles.

—¡Dra… Harry! ¡Tú! —gritó alguien, agitando las manos. Draco gruñó. _Él no agitaba las manos, _maldito Potter, le hacía lucir como un gay reprimido. Sin embargo, cuando Jimmy volteó a ver quién se acercaba y fruncía el ceño, Draco encontró la perfecta idea de todos sus problemas.

—Malfoy —se saludó, sonriendo de lado ante la clara expresión de miedo que Harry había dibujado. Era irritante pero a la vez reconfortante y ahora Draco tenía en claro que si iba a estar en el cuerpo de Potter, podría aprovecharlo.

—Eh… —titubeó Harry, revolviéndose el cabello rubio—. ¡Oye, Potter! ¡Tenemos que ir al entrenamiento porque yo lo ordeno!

Maldito idiota.

—De hecho, Malfoy —dijo Draco, pasando un brazo alrededor de Jimmy, reprimiendo sus ganas de vomitar—. Vamos directo allá, pero mi amigo y yo terminábamos nuestros planes de esta noche, ¿cierto…? —preguntó, mirando a los ojos de Jimmy, quien esbozó una sonrisa tan contrariada que ni siquiera notó cómo el supuesto Draco pasaba de blanco a… más blanco.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, por supuesto! —dijo Jimmy, animado e inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Draco—. Entonces paso a tu habitación a las ocho, ¿te parece bien Harry?

—¡No puedes, Potter! —gritó Harco, adelantándose a la respuesta del otro.

—A los ocho es perfecto —aceptó, ignorando a Harry mientras veía a Timothy alejarse.

Entonces, Draco giró y le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria al otro.

—Tengo una cita, al parecer. Y ahora Potter, vamos al estúpido entrenamiento.

—¡Draco, no jodas, Jimmy es mi amigo! ¡No vayas con él!

Ah… ¿no era Timothy?

—Es _mi amiguito _ahora, Potter.

—¿Ahora nos peleamos por Jimmy? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Draco giró y le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa tan slytherin, que el sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—No, nos peleamos por ver quien va a ganar este año. Por cierto, Potter. ¿Qué demonios hiciste con una de mis capas?

—La manché de semen.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Ups, ya nadie aguantaba las bromas. Harry sonrió.

—Fue…. —nervioso, miró a otro lado—. ¡_Fuejugodecalabaza! _

Y por la expresión que puso Draco, Harry casi podía jurar que hubiera sido mejor que la manchara de semen.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Bueno, quería mostrar este fragmento que nos servirá para avanzar la trama, ya que nos estamos acercando al final del primer año. O:

Espero que me sigan acompañando, de corazón les agradezco mucho por todo, me siento muy feliz con su compañia y sus palabras. ¡GRACIAS!

No sé separar links y que estos funcionen en esta página. Estoy triste u.ú. Bueno ¡Si alguien gusta ver el dibujo que prometí, dejé en mi perfil (Nombrecito de allá arriba) el link directo para allá! :D Lamento muchísimo estas molestias y de corazón espero que les guste.


	21. Primer año: Entrenamientos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Pero mientras exista el instructor, ustedes sólo serán Drarry y Harco) **

Por:

PukitChan

**XXI**

**Primer año: **

**Entrenamientos**

Genial. Simplemente genial. Y es que ese hombre parecía tener siempre una manera ideal para joderlos. A ambos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se las ingeniaba para que las cosas parecieran salir siempre a su favor. Y Harry, que siempre parecía estar rodeado por personalidades psicóticas —¿Voldy? ¿Snape? ¿Draco? —, tuvo que admitir que tal vez, esa lista debería ser ampliada sólo para incluirlo a él. Ese sujeto. El instructor.

—¡La práctica de Ocultación y Disfraces que habrá mañana será una de las más importantes que tendrán durante este año! —decía el instructor, de pie frente a su escuadrón. Los miraba como si fuesen insignificantes y supiera de antemano que todos suspenderían esa misión en especial—. Fracasen aquí y habrán desperdiciado un año de sus vidas, sólo para que les dijeran lo que era obvio desde que entraron aquí: ¡No sirven para ser aurores!

Harry sonrió ante la amenaza. De hecho, la amenaza era tan sincera que ya ni siquiera le sorprendía. Se preguntó si acaso lo que ese instructor quería es que finalmente se largaran de la academia y había hecho esa práctica sólo para expulsarlos. Luego, cuando notó una mirada furiosa en su espalda, sin duda proveniente de Draco, Harry se obligó a recordar que era él quien estaba en el cuerpo del rubio y que Malfoy no solía ser en absoluto expresivo más que cuando le lamían la polla o cuando se quejaba y alzaba la ceja.

—…el escenario será simple; durante la práctica tendrán que viajar el mundo muggle con su respectiva pareja. —Harry le echó un vistazo a las expresiones que Draco mostró; seguramente jamás había pisado el suelo muggle—. Durante esta práctica habrá varios instructores calificando su comportamiento y decidiendo si vale la pena que continúen aquí —Luego, como si el instructor estuviera gozando especialmente con sus palabras, sonrió de lado y continuó—: Se liberarán sesenta dementores, todos estrictamente vigilados.

—No entiendo el objetivo, ¿qué hay de los muggles? ¿Estarán bien? —comentó Harry, sin poder evitarlo. Todos lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa mientras el instructor se acercaba a él.

—Señor Harco —pronunció el hombre, provocando que Harry se sonrojara ligeramente. Había olvidado _otra vez_ que debía actuar como Malfoy. Escuchó a su lado algunos murmullos confundidos y otros de una clara señal de burla. Quizá y hasta el verdadero Draco estaba gruñendo—. Entiendo que sea un estúpido, igual que Drarry, pero calle sus opiniones. Le recuerdo que si falla usted o su compañero en esta práctica, ambos dejaran el escuadrón. Y créame, nadie lo lamentará.

Harry frunció el ceño, enfadado y entendiendo que le habían dicho inútil y que era claro que nadie esperaba que pasaran con éxito esa prueba. Maldita sea, ahora se había vuelto un desafío personal. ¿Creerían que no podría con un patético grupo de dementores? ¡Él sabía hacer un patronus desde sus trece! Así que haría que ese cabrón instructor se metiera su entrenamiento por donde mejor que le entrara, así fuera por el culo.

—…si tuvieran sólo un poco de inteligencia, sabrían que los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores, aunque sí les pueden afectar. Se han elegido cuatro comunidades distintas del centro de Londres para que realicen esta práctica. Habrá instructores, sanadores, desmemorizadores y verdaderos aurores vigilando sus movimientos en caso de que alguno de ustedes decida poner en riesgo el anonimato de nuestro mundo. Ésa será su prueba: comprobar qué tan cuidadosos pueden ser en el caso de que alguien decida atacar el mundo muggle.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que proteger a los muggles? —gruñó una voz. Y Harry que la escuchó, supo que había metido el pie en mierda, metafóricamente hablando. Fastidiado, giró el rostro para ver esa mueca de desagradado en su cara, la que portaba Draco. Escuchó ahora un murmullo de sorpresa por lo que el _supuestamente gran Harry Potter_ había acabado de decir. El instructor se acercó lentamente, sujetándolo de su ropa bruscamente para atraerlo hacia él.

—Sino quieres, ahora mismo puedes lárgate. Igualmente sabemos que fracasarás —Sinceramente, Harry pensó que Draco no resistiría aquel trato y se iría como bien mandaba su orgullo y su pureza de sangre, más se sorprendió al descubrir que Draco desviaba apenas su vista hacia un lado y no agregaba nada más. ¿Qué había pasado?

Aquello le había intrigado. No pensó que Draco pudiera comportarse así jamás. Luego, después de que los citaran a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente para comenzar su práctica, Harry alcanzó a Draco caminando justo cuando ambos ingresaron a la famosa habitación 69, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

—Draco, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda, se encogió de hombros.

—Nada que te interese.

—No es común en ti no responderle al instructor —murmuró Harry.

—Podría haber dicho cualquier estupidez aprovechando que soy tú —declaró, riendo pesadamente.

Harry apretó sus labios, sin entender nada pero preocupado, hasta que _eso_ ocurrió. No podía creer que en serio estaba caminando hacia Draco. Oh, Merlín. ¿Acaso estaba estirando sus manos? Draco le arrojaría una imperdonable por eso. ¡Basta, tenía que detenerse! Oh, mierda, ¿por qué demonios sus manos no obedecían sus pensamientos? Bueno, para empezar ni era su cuerpo y…

—¿Potter?

Curiosamente, la voz que lo llamó por primera vez no mostraba enfado o irritación. Sólo sorpresa. Igual que la suya. Demasiado tarde Harry comprendió que se encontraba abrazando a Draco por la espalda, ¿o a él mismo? Bah, como fuera. El punto es que lo abrazaba. Merlín, ¿alguna vez lo había abrazado? ¡Y el otro no lo apartaba!

—Tenía ganas de abrazarme —balbuceó Harry, demasiado avergonzando para decir algo coherente. Nuevamente, Draco lo sorprendió al reír por lo bajo y girar el rostro para mirarlo, sintiendo cómo sus respiraciones chocaban por la cercanía.

—Haces que mi cuerpo parezca como el de un idiota, Potter —masculló Draco, aunque no hubiera reproche alguno en su voz.

Era una situación verdaderamente extraña. ¿Y que pasaría si lo besaba? ¿Draco lo golpearía?

—Potter, suéltame —dijo Draco, parecía muy divertido por la situación.

—¿Por qué? —refunfuñó Harry, cual niño pequeño.

—Porque tengo una cita —declaró, extendiendo una malévola sonrisa.

—Tú no la tienes —dijo Harry sin soltarlo, recargando su frente en el hombro de Draco—. El de la cita soy yo.

—Lo que es lo mismo. Te recuerdo, Potter, que tristemente ahora soy tú.

Y a continuación Draco aventó ligeramente a Harry para soltarse de él. Le dedicó una mirada que el gryffindor no supo descifrar antes de decir:

—¿Eres el pasivo con Timothy?

El rostro de Harry enrojeció completamente al comprender a qué se refería Draco.

—¡Se llama Jimmy! —gritó, siendo esto lo único coherente que se atrevió a decir.

Entonces, alguien detrás de la puerta sonó. _Timothy-soy-el-activo-de-Potter, _llegó, lo que motivó a Draco a levantar alegremente una ceja mientras Harry mostraba esa expresión de horror.

—No te atrevas Malfoy —susurró Harry cuando un nuevo golpecito se escuchó. Pero Draco, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, soltó un bufido que parecía ser el equivalente a una risa sarcástica y abrió la puerta. Sonrió seductoramente, como Harry nunca sabría hacer.

—Bienvenido —saludó. Y Harry sollozó al ver que Jimmy se sonrojaba ante aquel descarado ataque de sensualidad.

Lo más patético del asunto es que ni siquiera lo culpaba. Pero tampoco lo envidiaba.

—¿Estás listo, Harry? —preguntó Jimmy, ignorando las muecas del Draco falso, quien sintió que moriría _otra vez_ cuando escuchó a Drarry decir:

—Todo tuyo.

Oh, Merlín, seguro que esa noche terminaría su virginal e inocente existencia.

…claro, si tuviera una.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

No tengo ninguna buena excusa, así que no puedo darla por mi tardanza, disculpen simplemente a la autora por ello.

¡Bueno, estamos ante un capítulo que explica una de las pruebas más importantes para nuestros aurores queridos! ¿Lograran pasarla? ó.ó Por el bin del fic, espero que sí xD ¿Algunos buenos sobornos para el instructor? :D

¿Y Jimmy? Nuestro lindo Jimmy está amenazado por la serpiente y el león y aún no lo sabe uwu. -Cruza los dedos y lo apachurra-

Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal, meyamoadriytu, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, The darkness princess, goanago, Shirokyandi, Nozomi Black, , kasandra potter, xonyaa11, Violet Stwy, Gwenderland RowanMayfair, usuilover, LindLTaylor, Tannia, Mary0o, maryangl, shice, uyuky, DRAGIOLA, lady stony, Monster-Rose, Michiru8, Avalon **por todos sus comentarios! ¡Los quiero un montón!


	22. Primer año: Jimmy

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Y tener citas inapropiadas)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXII**

**Primer Año:**

**Jimmy**

Jimmy alguna vez fue un jugador del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor, siendo seleccionado por Harry Potter cuando éste fue capitán. Y si alguien le preguntase a Harry cuál era su recuerdo más antiguo que tenía con Jimmy, él diría que fue la hinchazón que le dejó el muchacho durante su audición al equipo. El cabrón de Jimmy, con todo y esa sonrisa pícara, tenía una maldita fuerza que le permitió ser uno de los golpeadores que sustituyeron a Fred y a George Weasley por aquellos años.

Además, Jimmy no era sólo Jimmy. No era Drimi, ni Kimi, ni Lipi. Jimmy era Peakes. O, cuando menos, así le habían asegurado sus padres que se apellidaba.

Sin embargo, para Draco, él sólo era Timothy.

Según la base de datos llamada Malfoy, Timothy era muchacho que ponía cara de borrego degollado cada vez que veía a Harry Potter. Lo idolatraba con la mirada como un vulgar elfo doméstico. Tenía la nariz más inadecuada para su rostro y dudaba seriamente que ese punto que tenía cerca del labio fuese un lunar. Más bien parecía un pequeño insecto negro que había decidido alojarse en su rostro, porque era el sitio más desagradable y feo que pudo encontrar; en resumidas cuentas, Timothy era sólo un idiota Gryffindor. Como Potter.

Y es que eso era precisamente lo que le exasperaba a Draco. ¿Por qué los de la casa de los leones consideraban que era bueno estar juntos sólo porque portaban en Hogwarts el mismo color de corbatas? ¡Salazar, sólo tenían que mirarse entre sí para darse cuenta de lo mal que se veían! ¿Pero qué podía esperar Draco del cegatón de Harry y del idiota de Timothy? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ciertamente, el que pudiera sumar dos más dos ya era un milagro para el mundo.

—¿Harry?

Draco torció la boca, repitiéndose una y otra vez que si estaba en esa habitación, sentando sobre esa cama, era sólo porque quería fastidiar a Potty. Por supuesto, ¿qué otra razón podría haber más que ésa? No le interesaba en absoluto conocer qué clase de relación tenían Timothy y Potter. Nop, claro que no.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que fue correcto encerrar a Malfoy en la habitación que comparten? Ya sé que no se llevan del todo bien, pero no es como si fuera a impedirnos estar juntos aquí, ¿verdad?

Draco tuvo que reprimir el impulso de levantar una ceja y replicar algo mordaz; sin embargo se giró para ver a Timothy, que estaba sentado también sobre la cama pero con la espalda recargada en la pared. Bebía algo que hacía humedecer demasiado sus labios y Draco pensó que aquello era una técnica demasiado barata para seducir a Potter.

—¿Acaso Malfoy te preocupa? —preguntó. Jimmy rió al escuchar el cuestionamiento y se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no. ¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que morirías cuando se enterara del atentado de jugo de calabaza contra su capa. Aún te veo vivo.

Draco gruñó, contando más de mil números para no hechizar a ese mocoso.

—¿Me quieres muerto, acaso?

Jimmy lo miró un momento directamente a los ojos, durante el cual Draco se sintió descubierto. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo actuar ante ese sujeto, porque en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con Potter. Y no le interesaba averiguarlo.

—Yo no —dijo riendo—. Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado en claro hace mucho.

Y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, Jimmy gateó sobre la cama dirigiéndose a él. Draco, que durante todo ese tiempo había esperado eso, frunció el ceño. Así que era verdad; Potter estaba follando con ese imbécil. Perfecto, mejor para él: así podría arruinarle su relación por culpa de todo lo que Potter le había hecho pasar. Sí, sería la venganza perfecta, porque Potter merecía sufrir y…

—Harry…

El ingenioso monólogo de Draco desapareció. Pasmado, descubrió que Timothy finalmente había eliminado la distancia que los separaba y había acunado _su_ mejilla —_la de Harry_— entre su mano para atraerlo hacia él. No hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir lo que ocurriría a continuación; en cuestión de segundos, los asquerosos labios de Timothy se posaron sobre los suyos —_LOS DE HARRY_—y comenzó a acariciarlos. ¡A ACARICIARLOS! Y con su puta lengua. ¡Le estaba intentando… _meter_ la lengua!

Draco, sin poder resistirlo, intentó empujar a Jimmy, pero el chico sujetó sus manos y lo arrojó contra la cama. ¡Qué hijo de puta! De pronto, la boca ya no estaba devorando sus labios sino que se inclinaban hacia su cuello y entonces, para su sorpresa, asco y rabia, Draco descubrió que el cuello del cabrón de Potter era jodidamente sensible y, desgraciadamente, ante el contacto no pudo evitar estremecerse. ¡De verdad _se había_ estremecido ante Timothy! Iba a tener miles de pesadillas el resto de su vida.

—¡Largo! —El rugido que emergió de su boca, junto con un golpe que estuvo muy cerca de las bolas de Timothy, logró que se alejará finalmente de él. Lleno de una rabia irracional, Draco se levantó de la cama y, sacando su varita, amenazó a Jimmy con ella. —No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. ¡¿Entendiste, idiota?! —siseó.

Jimmy asintió, pasmado. Era obvio que _eso_ no estaba dentro de sus planes. Draco, aún más irritado por pensar en esos _estúpidos minutos_, dio la media vuelta para salir de esa jodida habitación. Estaba enojado y molesto. Pero lo que en verdad le hacía hervir la sangre era el maldito hecho de cómo había actuado, tan estúpidamente gryffindor. ¡¿Y qué si Potter follaba con Timothy?! A él _de verdad _ no le interesaba. ¡Ah! Pero que el cabrón del _cara-rajada_ lo hiciera no implicaba que Draco se tuviera que ver inmiscuido en eso. Maldito Potter. Lo odiaba. Totalmente.

Y lo mataría.

Por eso, cuando Draco llegó a su habitación y retiró el hechizo que él mismo había puesto sobre la puerta, maldijo en voz baja. Harry, aún en el cuerpo de Draco, brincó de la cama de inmediato y lo observó; seguramente quería saber qué había pasado entre él y Jimmy.

Draco no lo soportó y, sujetando a Harry por la ropa, lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana que encontró mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente hacia su rostro para morderle sus labios. Para besarlo agresivamente. Su lengua se hundió en la cavidad de Harry. Sus manos buscaron caminos a través de su ropa para tocar su piel. Su rabia creció cuando le escuchó gemir y protestar. _No tenía derecho a protestar. _Lo calló mordiendo sus labios. Y sólo cuando sintió un sabor metálico inundar su paladar, Draco comprendió que había hecho sangrar a Potter.

**~•~**

Jimmy Peakes, por muy gryffindor y ex cazador que fuera, no se convertía por ello en un idiota. Por eso, cuando la puerta se azotó con fuerza indicando que su acompañante había salido, él sonrió.

—Sabía que tú no podías ser Harry.

Porque, divertido y fastidiado, Jimmy recordó que Harry ya lo había rechazado.

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

*Música de impacto* D: ¡Jimmy, Harry! Espero que estén bien, que los quiero mucho chicos xD Jejejeje. Nos leemos el siguiente viernes ¬w¬

Gracias a **jessyriddle, , Acantha-27, xonyaa11, FanFiker-FanFinal, meyamoadriytu, Shirokyandi, Nozomi Black, Mixhii, NekoMio, maryangl, Murasaki Mizore, usuilover, uyuky, shice, Mary0o, Arel y Michiru** por sus reviews


	23. Primer año: Excitación

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(O del único día en el que de verdad no fue su culpa)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXIII**

**Primer Año:**

**Excitación**

Había más de cuatrocientas cincuenta y cuatro razones por las que Harry Potter pudo haber mandado a freír mandrágoras a Draco Malfoy. Pero a veces bastaba también sólo una razón para no hacerlo. Por eso, cuando Draco lo arrojó contra la pared y sus dientes mordieron con fuerza sus labios, Potter no podía creer que realmente estuviera saboreando la sangre que fluía, aunque no estaba seguro de quién. Sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados, empujando sin demasiada fuerza a Draco, maldiciendo el hecho de que realmente estaba sintiendo todo el calor corporal del otro intentando absorber el suyo. Era una locura.

—¡Draco…! —protestó, más no alcanzó a completar la oración pues de inmediato el aludido había tomado otra vez su boca mientras hundía su lengua dentro de ésta. Sólo eso bastó para que Harry dejase de pelear y se dedicase a entregar, sin dejar por ello de sentir el claro enfado que Malfoy estaba teniendo hacia su persona. Era como si le estuviera reclamando _algo._ Algo que Harry no sabía qué era, pero que parecía haber logrado inclusive sacar a Draco de su eterna zona de frialdad y tranquilidad.

_Como aquella vez. _

Una mano, la que había conseguido tocar la piel de su estómago, descendió lentamente por su vientre, acariciando el sendero de vello oscuro que bajaba hasta su entrepierna. Sorprendido, mas no asustado, Harry se separó un poco para comprender qué era lo que pretendía Draco. Se encontró con una mirada furiosa que le provocó un escalofrío que terminó llegando a su pene. Jadeó.

Sin embargo, y quizás influenciado por el mal humor de Draco, Harry también decidió actuar. Nunca antes había sido un cobarde, por Merlín, quizá mojigato en el sexo, pero su año de libertinaje y locuras que pondrían en juicio su salud mental, le habían enseñado todo lo que un hombre atractivo, con una adolescencia normal, debería saber a su edad.

Bajó su mano y buscó liberar a Draco de su ropa, de la misma forma en la que otro pretendía hacer exactamente lo mismo con él. No había sentimientos románticos de por medio; ambos estaban enfadados y frustrados y las caricias estaban carentes de ternura. Era impúdico y salvaje; era excitante y fuerte; era estar de pie frente a un precipicio y arrojarse en él. Justo como Harry juró que sería su vida.

No se molestó en batallar cuando Draco logró liberarlo de su playera y apresó sus sensibles pezones. Ya había descubierto de lo increíblemente sensitivo que podía ser el cuerpo de Malfoy y, a su vez, Harry sabía cuáles eran los puntos clave de su propio cuerpo para lograr excitarse y disfrutar, de modo que se aprovecharía esa noche de ello. De alguna manera torpe, lograron quedar desnudos. Tan metidos estaban en esas acciones que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió pensar que hubiera bastado un simple hechizo para realizar aquella acción.

Draco sujetó las muñecas de Harry para colocar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Harry tragó saliva y le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante a ese rostro enojado. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus labios, aún manchados de un rastro de sangre que parecía negarse fervientemente a abandonarlos. Temblando, Harry bajó la mirada para comprobar qué tan cerca estaban el uno del otro y, con gran placer, comprobó que apenas eran escasos centímetros los que los separaban, de modo que no dudó en empujar su cuerpo hacia el frente para romper esa distancia.

Fue jodidademente abrumador.

Ambas vergas endurecidas chocaron de inmediato, provocando suspiros de placer. El continuo roce que provocaba esa dureza contra la suya hacía que su boca se abriera, deseoso de _volver_ a tener esa polla en su boca. La piel húmeda y morena del cuerpo que habitaba Draco se pegó a la suave de Harry, arrancándole un vergonzoso quejido que hubiera logrado que cualquier Malfoy muerto que lo escuchara se revolcara en su tumba.

No podía creer que estuvieran desnudos, acariciándose sin necesidad de usar sus manos, de simplemente follarse con la mirada y excitarse sólo con eso. Harry abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia el frente, buscando besar a Draco, más éste se negó y ladeó el rostro para morder su cuello y succionar. Una marca rojiza pronto hizo aparición en esa zona que, Harry sabía, no podría ocultarse con la ropa que usaban para los entrenamientos.

—Draco… —Por segunda vez pronunciaba su nombre y no escuchó quejas sobre ello; por segunda vez en su vida, Malfoy parecía más interesado en sus pensamientos que en reñirle a Potter. Sus manos soltaron las de Harry y bajó hasta sujetarle fuertemente la endurecida entrepierna, comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que frotaba esa polla contra la otra. Harry jadeó y, deseando corresponder el gesto, atrapó la erección de Draco para imitarle en movimientos, en caricias, en toques. No había tiempo para espacios muertos, para silencios prolongados o miradas cariñosas. Sólo había tiempo para gemidos, caricias vulgares y movimientos voluptuosos. Para mirarse a los ojos, esos que brillaban de anhelo y excitación; para comprobar que las respiraciones se habían vuelto irregulares y que sus cuerpos se estremecían y convulsionaban, siempre y cuando los dedos de ambos continuasen acariciándose de esa manera.

El sudor corrió por ambos cuerpos, sus erecciones palpitaron dolorosamente, al tiempo que sus cuerpos parecían reconocerse. Se unieronn más, como si eso fuera lo posible —_de hecho, en realidad sí lo era, pero ambos sabían, de alguna manera ilógica y estúpida, que no era el momento adecuado para comprobarlo_—. Draco se acercó y gruñó sobre su boca, y de pronto Harry sintió cómo su mano, la que sostenía el pene del otro, fue acompañada por la palma de Draco. Ya no se encontraban masturbando el uno a otro, sino que ahora se frotaban las pollas desesperadamente juntos; cada vez más. La caricia sobre su sensible punta hizo a Harry sollozar, quien escuchó una risa ronca de parte de Draco, el cabrón de Draco Malfoy.

—No lo volverás a ver —murmuró Draco en el oído de Harry. El caliente aliento le excitó e incluso le hizo a Harry olvidar que ahí había una advertencia oculta. —No huirás _otra vez, _Potter.

Y Harry abrió los ojos, entendiendo. Buscó los ojos de Draco, los mismos que en ese preciso instante estaban cerrados porque Harry estaba apretando con especial deleite su pene. Y esa puta expresión consumió a Potter, porque si algo había querido de Malfoy, era hacerlo suyo.

Aunque no estaba seguro si era como un simple capricho o algo más. Y, curiosamente, pensaba que pasaba exactamente lo mismo por la cabeza de Draco en relación a él.

Sin embargo, los acelerados movimientos de sus manos, sus roncos gemidos, el placer que se extendió por su cuerpo, lo llamó a una urgencia que le hizo mandar a la mierda a sus pensamientos y dedicarse a sentir. El placer aumentó rápidamente y sus sentidos se nublaron por completo. Palpó esa deliciosa polla con sus manos, y el calor y las palpitaciones de ésta le indicaron que Draco estaba a punto de correrse, al igual que él.

De alguna manera, Harry logró aferrarse a la boca de Draco y beberse su aliento. Gruñó y obscenamente su voz se distorsionó hasta que se volvió un ruido que sólo podría emerger de sus labios cuando se trataba de placer. El orgasmo de ambos fue tan intenso y descontrolado, que ninguno acotó nada en varios minutos. Su semen los manchó y, en un profundo suspiro que le robó la respiración a Malfoy, Harry admitió que sólo con Draco podía tener esa clase de orgasmos.

Aunque jamás lo aceptara ante él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, entre jadeos. Draco lo soltó y lo miró, claramente aún enfadado.

—Porque quise, Potter.

Quizá en realidad ellos nunca podrían llevarse bien. Después de todo, era sólo eso, ¿no? Tensión sexual no resuelta.

…o medio resuelta.

**_«¿Saben lo que dicen, cierto? Que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver» _**

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Dedico esta Viñeta especialmente a **Dafel,** quien fue mi comentario 500 en esta historia. Espero sinceramente que haya sido de tu agrado. Si no, ¡siempre podremos intentarlo mejor la próxima vez, jajajaja!

**A los comentarios que no puedo responde por privado:**

_**YASNyoko1**__; jajajajaja, en realidad no creo que haya sido así, más bien pienso que Jimmy sólo quería comprobar que ese no era Harry, jajaja. No es tan malvado. ¡Gracias!_

_**PhoebeMakara;**__ ¡Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar para esa historia! Gracias por animarte a estar aquí. ¡Me alegra muchísimo que la historia sea de tu agrado! ¡Y Draco lo es, jajaja! ¡Besos!_

**_Cassandra; _**_¡Me divirtió mucho tu idea! No te preocupes, Harry también tendrá su turno, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Kuroneko**__; ¡Gracias por leer los capítulos y animarte a dejar un review! Escribo lo mejor que puedo para que lo disfruten, de modo que espero que siga así. ¡Un beso enorme! _

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Mixhii, Kishaa, Limari1, Cerezzitta, Daromy, Sami chan, FanFiker-FanFinal, jessyriddle, meyamoadriytu, Acantha-27, The darkness princess, , goanago, YASNyoko1, Gwenderland,PhoebeMakara, Violet Stwy, cassandra, xonyaa11, Kuroneko, Shirokyandi, Orange, usuilover, lady stony, maryangl, Mary0o, uyuky, RowanMayfair, Michiru8 y Daniie Phantomhive** en los capítulos pasados.

Un fuerte abrazo y una enorme disculpa de parte de la escritora :D


	24. Primer año: Patronus

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(O de cómo el orgullo puede sobreponerse a cualquier situación)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXIV**

**Primer Año:**

**Patronus**

Mordió su labio inferior, furioso. No todo el mundo era _el-niño-que-vivió_, por Merlín. ¡Pero claro! Sólo porque ese sujeto invadía _su_ habitación, Draco tenía que aguantar a Potter mientras éste se pavoneaba por el mundo muggle como si fuese el puto amo del universo o algo parecido. Los detestaba. A él, a Timothy, al imbécil del instructor que se le había ocurrido hacer una prueba en el mundo muggle lleno de dementores, y a la idiota cadete que dijo esa misma mañana que el color amarillo combinaba con los ojos de Potter y, por ende, debía vestirse en ese tono. ¡Por Salazar! ¿Un Malfoy vestido de amarillo? Porque el hecho de que estuviera aprisionado en el feo cuerpo de Potter no significaba que tuviera tan mal gusto…

—¡Vaya! A decir verdad nunca me había visto a mi mismo vistiendo de amarillo.

Por un instante, Draco sintió su parpado moverse rápidamente. Bravo. Hurra. Fantástico. Estaba caminando en el mundo muggle con Potter, vestido de una manera en la que parecía gritar: «_¡Dementores a mí!»._

—Cállate, Potter —masculló entre dientes. Harry, que al parecer tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta gris que habían decidido ponerle al cuerpo de Draco. Oh, de verdad que nunca más haría una misión así.

—De cualquier manera —murmuró Harry en voz baja, mirando a todos lados. De vez en cuando soltaba una risilla cuando veía a Draco hacer una mueca de desagrado porque un muggle con prisa chocaba contra su hombro—, lo que más importa es pasar desapercibidos hasta encontrar a los dementores.

—Con el amarillo que escogieron, seguramente lo logramos —ironizó—. Eres tan discreto como Dumbledore con sus túnicas llenas de estrellas.

Draco sabía que Harry le replicaría por hablar de un muerto; _un muerto que casi él mata_, mas eso no le importó a Malfoy. Los límites de su paciencia se estaban agotando y en cualquier momento hechizaría a cuanto muggle estuviera a su alrededor, sin importar que eso lo mandara a Azkaban.

—Malfoy…

Por inercia, Draco tensó su cuerpo cuando sintió la palma de Potter apoyarse en su hombro. Al mirar de soslayo, descubrió sus ojos grises, mirándolo, llenos de preocupación. Draco hubiera vomitado su desayuno ahí mismo si no hubiese sido porque tenía sus modales muy claros.

—¿Qué? —dijo, claramente irritado, alejando la mano de Potter había apoyado en su hombro. Tuvo que recordarse que era su cuerpo el que Harry manejaba y que no quería hacerse daño, por muchos asesinatos que quisiera cometer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, insistiendo en su acción de querer tocarlo al arrastrarlo a un pequeño callejón que se encontraba entre las transitadas calles. Harry lo apoyó en la fría pared y le dedicó una mirada extenuante. Aquello era asfixiante. Draco, que nunca antes había estado en el mundo muggle, se sintió ansioso por eso. Había demasiado ruido, demasiadas personas que le habían enseñado a odiar, y también estaba la puta prueba que debían pasar. Porque Draco estaba seguro de que si no lograban completar su misión, serían expulsados. _Y él no podía permitirse un fracaso. _

—¡Suéltame Po….!

La oración no se completó y no porque Harry hubiese callado a Draco. Él mismo lo había hecho cuando sintió frío a su alrededor. El conocido escalofrío que lo recorrió le hizo recordar la guerra, su pasado, sus errores y cada una de las acciones que había odiado hacer pero que aun así había hecho. Y al tragar saliva y mirar al frente, encontró a Harry —_ese Harry que siempre lo miraba con esa maldita pasión que le hacía odiarle_—_, _también pálido mientras una gota de sudor frío corría por su frente. De su boca escapó un vaho que chocó contra la de Potter, y al mirar de reojo descubrió que, efectivamente estaba ahí lo que tanto habían buscado. Un dementor.

Draco resopló lentamente mientras sentía cómo Potter se alejaba de él y buscaba su varita. Intentó imitarlo pero con cierto rencor, Draco recordó por qué se había mostrado tan molesto al escuchar sobre esa misión en particular. Un patronus. Necesitaba un jodido patronus que nunca había aprendido a hacer.

—Malfoy —apremió Harry, sosteniendo entre sus manos la varita. Draco miró hacia atrás, notando que empezaban a llamar la atención de algunos muggles, pese a que estos no podían ver a los dementores. Seguramente giraban su rostro por la desagradable sensación que se percibía.

—No seas idiota, Potter —susurró—. No puedes lanzar un patronus, hay muchos muggles.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Esperar a que el dementor nos dé _el beso_? —musitó Harry.

—Potter, ni siquiera tú estás tan perturbado para tener ganas de follarte a un dementor—dijo Draco, en un momento inapropiado de humor negro, justo cuando tres dementores más hicieron su aparición.

Las criaturas, con sus largas capas y capuchas los rodearon y se acercaron a ellos de tal modo que Harry y Draco quedaron con ambas espaldas unidas, mirando a los que alguna vez fueron los guardias de Azkaban. Era inevitable no temblar, aunque ninguno podría asegurar si era de miedo o de frío.

—¿Alguna buena idea, Potter? —susurró Draco.

—Una solamente; un patronus.

—Te esforzaste demasiado en ese plan, ¿eh? —se burló, a pesar de que los dementores se acercaban cada vez más.

—¿No deberías tú salir corriendo ahora, Malfoy?

Antes de que alguno siguiera con aquella absurda pelea, el dementor que estaba más cerca de Draco se lanzó contra él. Draco jadeó de dolor y tambaleó su varita, más ésta no logró efectuar ninguno hechizo. Harry sintió cómo los demás dementores comenzaron a atacarlos. Ambos chicos perdieron el equilibro y cayeron al suelo. Harry sabía que si no hacía un patronus pronto, todo se iría a la mierda; más que ser aurores, estaban exponiendo su vida. Y Harry ya había aprendido, aunque hubiera sido por las malas, que le gustaba tener la única vida que le quedaba.

—¡_Confundus! _—El grito que escuchó, sorpresivamente de Draco, le hizo pensar que aquello era una idiotez para atacar a los dementores, aunque al instante comprendió que aquel hechizo se dirigió a los muggles que estaban cerca de ahí—. ¡Maldita sea, Potter, date prisa!

—¡_Expecto Patronum! _

Por primera vez, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Draco, miró cómo su cuerpo realizaba un patronus corpóreo. Si bien lo hizo Potter, no dejaba de admitir que aquello había tenido su lado impactante. El ciervo plateado que emergió, galopeó y alejó a los dementores en cuestión de segundos; algo que pareció abrumadoramente fácil si se comparaba con lo que aquellas criaturas le hicieron sentir.

En ese instante, Harry se incorporó y, sin esperar palabra alguna, sujetó a Draco por su ropa, mirándolo enfadado.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Pudimos haber muerto, imbécil! ¡¿Tanto dolor le causa a tu maldito orgullo el tener que ayudarme?! ¡¿Ayudar a Harry Potter?!

Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo furioso. ¡El cabrón de Potter le reclamaba el no haber hecho nada! ¡Había confundido a los muggles que pasaban por ahí, por Merlín!

—Eres un imbécil —escupió Malfoy, molesto.

—No, tú lo eres —atacó Harry, cerrando más fuerte el agarre de sus manos—. ¡Se trataba sólo de convocar un maldito patronus!

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Draco, furioso, le dedicó a Harry una mirada tan fría y dura que, por un instante, Potter se permitió vacilar.

—Tal vez de tu lado, _de tu asqueroso lado_, Potter, el patronus era básico en su armamento. Pero los que estuvimos con Voldemort en la guerra, no necesitábamos defendernos del mal, ¿sabes? ¡Nosotros éramos _esos _contra los que _ustedes_ lucharon!

Harry aflojó su agarre y, frunciendo el ceño, miró fijamente a Draco.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter —susurró. Y segundos después, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos, como hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía.

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

Esta viñeta está dedicada a **Violet Stwy**, comentario 200 en fanfiction, quien me pidió una misión en el mundo muggle. ¡Espero que este inicio haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Gracias!

D: ¿Qué pasará con nuestros dos aurores favoritos?

A los reviews que no puedo responder por privado:

**PhoebeMakara;** De que se desean, es inevitable. Pero creo que les falta madurar para que empiecen a aceptar algo que tenga que ver con sentimientos porque, para empezar, ¡ni han hablado del tema, jajajajaja! Muchas gracias, un beso.

**YASNyoko1;** Entiendo a qué te refieres con eso. Si tuviera que hacer una relación de ese tipo, diría que todos tenemos una parte de las cuatro casas, todos tenemos esa pequeña pizca de Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff; no obstante, existe una predominante que determina. (En el caso de Jimmy, su dominante sería Gryffindor, ajajajaja). Y, con respecto al capítulo, creo que es cierto que está lleno de sentimientos reprimidos... que esperamos que pronto dejen de ser así, claro. x3 ¡Gracias!

Muchas gracias a **Sami chan, Kishaa, shice, Anairafuji, uyuky, FanFiker-FanFinal, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, goanago, meyamoadriytu, Shirokyandi, Nozomi Black, , YASNyoko1, xonyaa11, Kuroneko1490, MaRtA22, The darkness princess, PhoebeMakara, usuilover, DRAGIOLA, lady stony, maryangl, Daromy, mixhii, dafel y Aiko_Amane** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. ¡Un beso!


	25. Primer año: Resultados

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(O de lo que menos esperas y más te jode)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXV**

**Primer Año:**

**Resultados**

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que Harry casi podía imaginarse cómo un grupo de nubes grises se acumulaban en torno a ellos. Bien, quizá se había pasado un poco al gritarle de esa manera a Malfoy, pero ¿acaso no había puesto en riesgo sus vidas? Mira que no estaba seguro de que Draco compartiese esa habilidad suya de morir y luego revivir…

—Malfoy…

Su voz, que emergió antes de lo que él mismo esperaba, no hizo que Draco se detuviera. Al contrario, pareció que el otro había apretado más sus manos y tensado su cuerpo, como si el sólo hecho de que Harry le hablara, le produjese el mismo dolor que una patada en las bolas. Fue cuando Potter comprendió que en serio Draco estaba enojado. Y no molesto de la manera en la que solía estarlo como cuando cada mañana Harry roncaba y se ahogaba con su propia saliva, no, sino que _de verdad _estaba furioso.

—Draco… —intentó una vez. Supo que se equivocó cuando, de manera imprevista, el otro se detuvo y observó por encima de su hombro para dedicarle una mirada fría y perturbadora. Joder, se había pasado. ¡Pero, pero… todo era culpa de él! ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? ¡Era una misión de prueba, maldita sea!

—No me llames por mi nombre, imbécil —musitó crudamente. Entonces, Draco enderezó aún más su postura y continuó caminando mientras trataba de ignorar deliberadamente esas miradas que se posaban sobre su ropa amarilla. Harry, que estaba seguro de que esta vez sí había metido el pie donde no debía, trató de acercarse a Draco, siguiendo su ritmo. Merlín, no podía creer que el hombre que no lo miraba era el mismo que apenas un día atrás le había querido arrancar el alma por la polla. Ya había llegado a una conclusión:

No entendía a Draco Malfoy. Para él, descifrarlo era aún peor que intentar entender qué era lo que quería decir Ron cuando hablaba con la boca llena de los pedazos destrozados de un pobre muffin de arándano que había ido acabar en sus manos. Así de claro.

—Oye…

No completó la oración porque al alzar la vista, comprendió que ya no estaban solos. Rodeados por dos personas —una de ellas era su instructor y la otra era la cadete que había insistido de vestirlos de amarillo—, habían aparecido, quién sabe cómo, a su lado. Harry miró cómo el instructor hacía aún más fea su cara cuando, ladeó el rostro, indicándoles a ambos que le siguieran. Harry hubiese maldecido de no haber sido porque Draco no presentó objeción alguna y caminó en la dirección señalada. Era claro que lo único que tenía en mente era dejar de estar a solas con Harry, quien, al comprender eso, rechinó los dientes. ¿Draco Malfoy ignorándole? ¿Cómo en su sexto año? ¡Eso indicaba que algo malo de verdad estaba ocurriendo!

Gruñó cuando notó que iban a ingresar otra vez a una especie de callejón. Joder, Harry tenía tanta mala suerte con los callejones que empezaba a pensar que aquella era una deliberada trampa para molestarlo. Una vez que estuvieron en éste, Harry comprendió que estaban ocultos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando la cadete que los acompañaba levantó una botella de cristal enmohecida, y los miraba con seriedad.

—Es un traslador —dijo ella pausadamente—. En un minuto seremos llevados a la Academia, así que por favor, sujétenlo.

De inmediato, todas las manos se colocaron en torno a la botella y poco tiempo después, Harry percibió ese incómodo movimiento de ser trasladado. Sintió ganas de vomitar, aunque lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos y apretarlos, buscando cualquier distracción que fuese buena con tal de no orinarse en el viaje. Al abrir los ojos, cayó sin mucha gracia al suelo y, murmurando algunas obscenidades, se incorporó de mala gana. Por supuesto, Draco ya estaba de pie y miraba al instructor mientras éste le murmuraba algo a la cadete, quien sonreía y asentía, alejándose de ahí. Cuando eso pasó, finalmente el instructor se dio la media vuelta y los miró fijamente.

—Alejamos a…

—¡Silencio, Potter! —gritó la siempre ronca y molesta voz del instructor. Harry frunció el ceño cuando notó que se dirigía solamente a él, algo curioso dado que, desde su punto de vista, había sido Draco quien jodió todo el asunto. Aun así, se calló. El instructor entrecerró los ojos y pasó sus mirada de Draco a él, hasta que sin más, volvió a hablar:―Esta noche acabará su castigo y volverán a su cuerpo, como bien saben; se supone que han aprendido a conocer un poco más a su compañero pero, por lo que se registró hoy en su misión, me he dado cuenta de que siguen siendo los dos imbéciles de siempre.

―¡Pero alejamos a los dementores…!

―¡Dije que te callaras, Potter! ¡Castigo mañana en la zona sur a medio día! ¡Y esta vez sólo para ti!

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Sólo a él? ¿No generalmente los castigaban en pareja? Miró de soslayo a Draco, quien apenas había mutado su expresión; era un maldito rencoroso, sin duda alguna.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó el instructor—. ¡Desde que escuchaste la misión, debiste dejar en claro a tu compañero que no sabías hacer un patronus para así saber crear un balance y que pudieran trabajar juntos!

Harry volteó a verlo. Oh, Merlín. ¿Era eso? ¡¿Por eso su enfado?! ¡¿Porque no sabía hacer un patronus?!

—¡Potter! ¡Eres un maldito impulsivo! ¡Un auror no pondría jamás en riesgo el mundo mágico sólo porque sí! ¡Si no hubiese sido por Malfoy, habrías arriesgado algo más que tu vida!

—¡Nos iban a matar!

—¡NO! —gritó el instructor—. ¡Ocultación y Disfraces, Potter! ¿El nombre de este entrenamiento no te dice nada en absoluto, pedazo de idiota? ¡El punto era averiguar qué tan eficaces eran para proteger el secreto de nuestro mundo con criaturas como los dementores rondando entre los muggles! ¡Si Malfoy no hubiera lanzado ese hechizo estarías peor que muerto, Potter!

—¡Pero…!

El instructor se irguió cuan alto era y cruzó los brazos, mirando fijamente a aquellos chicos.

—El único que aprobó la prueba es Malfoy. Ahora que sabes el resultado, lárgate a tu habitación —ordenó, ante un mudo y muy sorprendido Draco, quien al mirar de lado al otro, le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad que le crispó los nervios a Harry, antes de caminar hacia el interior de los edificios que rodeaban la academia. Cuando estuvieron solos, el instructor miró fijamente a Potter, quien de inmediato sintió esa incomodidad que solía alojarse en él, cuando estaba metido en un buen lío. —Potter, oficialmente eres el peor Auror del escuadrón. ¡El peor!

—¡Claro, porque acabar con Voldemort no cuenta aquí! —exclamó, furioso. El instructor sonrió ante el obvio ataque de Potter.

—No, para nada. Aquí eres un inútil. —Y luego, levantando su mano para señalarlo, el instructor estrechó sus ojos y murmuró con voz ronca—: A partir de ahora, y en base a los pocos entrenamientos que quedan para terminar el año, un grupo de cinco aurores analizaran tus resultados. Si ellos así lo deciden, Potter, serás expulsado de la academia al concluir el año.

Harry palideció y el instructor sonrió, al parecer burlándose de su sufrimiento.

—Pudiste vencer al mago más terrible de los últimos años, Potter, pero eso no te convierte en auror. En cambio, Malfoy ha demostrado tener un mejor desempeño que tú. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá al final, el único condecorado como auror, sea Malfoy. Y tú… sólo serás Harry Potter.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Buenas noches a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy aquí otra vez con ustedes, sufraaaaan (~o.o)~ Nah, realmente la próxima semana iniciaré mi último año en la universidad, así que ¡Crucen los dedos por mí! *3* Que los amodoro.

El capítulo... MUAJAJAJA, sufre Harry, sufre. ó.ó Sabes que también te adoro aunque Malfoy ande enfuruñado.

A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:

**YASNyoko1**; Sí, las desventajas de ser viñeta u.u, lo siento. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: a) Sinceramente, no creo que para entrar a la academia se requiera saber de antemano un patronus, creo que es algo que van aprendiendo en el camino, por el nivel de dificultad que requiere saber hacer uno, sobre todo el patronus corpóreo. b)Aunque hubiera practicado antes, recordemos que a Harry le tomó semanas de clases aprender a hacer uno y eso demuestra una vez más, lo complicado que es crearlo y dudo que en apenas unos días, Draco hubiera aprendido a convocarlo. c) ¡Sí, debió hacerlo! Pero estaba muy enojado por sentirse utilizado como juguete sexual de Draco, pese a haber cedido a eso. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Con todas mis esperanzas en ellos, también lo espero, jajajaja. Gracias,

**Cassandra**; Si me permites una opinión, tienes dos brazos y podrías golpearlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, jajajjajajaja. ¿Por qué te cae mal Jimmy? ¡Si es un amor! Lo adoro. En serio, jajajaja. ¡Y la idea del patronus de Draco me dio mucha risa! No niego que Harry se merezca el castigo, pero creo que le agradaría, LOL! ¡Gracias a ti, un beso!

**PhoebeMakara;** Descuida, aquí nadie puede morir, son los protagonistas, jajajajajajajajaja. ¡Gracias, querida! Espero también lo mismo, aunque sean molestos, sin duda aceptarán lo inevitable, más tarde que temprano, pero lo harán. Gracias.

¡Muchas gracias a** Mixhii, Dragiola, Sami chan, Daromy, RowanMayfair, usuilover, Michiru8, uyuky, Tannia, NekoMio, maryangl, Mary0o, neko san, aldy, Shotaro, FanFiker-FanFinal, , jessyriddle, Shirokyandi, YASNyoko1, The darkness princess, Acantha-27, Kuroneko1490, Cassandra, Gabriela Cruz, Violet Stwy, xonyaa11, DarkPotterMalfoy y PhoebeMakara **por sus reviews!


	26. Primer año: Conversaciones

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXVI**

**Primer Año: **

**Conversaciones **

Había ganado. Por primera vez en su vida le había ganado a Potter y, para qué mentir y fingir, eso era jodidamente agradable. Muy a su pesar, Draco tenía que admitir que llevaba años intentando que por una maldita vez Potter comiera el polvo de su éxito, y ahora finalmente lo había logrado. ¡JA! Era claro que un Malfoy siempre lograba sus objetivos.

Y la buena suerte de Draco no terminaba. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin se desharía del cuerpo de Potter y regresaría al suyo! ¡Salazar, ya no soportaba estar en el cuerpo del moreno! Parecía que siempre tenía comezón hasta en los lugares más insospechados posibles (_lugares que, por cierto, Draco se había sorprendido que existieran en Potter)_; y encima de todo tenía que batallar con su jodido nido de pájaros. ¡Es que…. ¡ ¡Realmente! ¿Cómo Potter podía vivir con ese cabello? Lo entendía con su culo y sus bolas, porque las necesitaba para razonar, pero, ¿su arbusto? Hasta Granger lo llevaba mejor que él, y eso es decir demasiado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hasta parecía que con esa expresión le hacía un favor a Granger!

¡En fin! El punto es que le había ganado, demostrándole que no era necesario ser _el-niño-que-vivió_ para volverse Auror. ¡Merlín! ¿Dónde estaba Potter cuándo se le necesitara para que Draco pudiera burlarse personalmente de él y no sólo en su mente? Tantos insultos ingeniosos y el estúpido del _cuatro-ojos _no aparecía. De hecho, si lo analizaba con detenimiento, ¿no había tardado ya demasiado?

¡Más le valía al cabrón que no se estuviera tocando la polla! ¡Porque se trataba de _su _polla! Obviamente Draco era irresistible para cualquiera, pero…

—¡Harry!

¿Qué nadie en la academia conocía los modales? Por supuesto que no, y mucho menos un gryffindor idiota llamado Timothy.

Jimmy, que había abierto la puerta con una velocidad ciertamente impresionante, estaba agitado. Se detuvo un momento a mirar a Drarry, quien estaba recostado de lado en la cama y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Vale, estaba tan de buen humor que inclusive podría tolerar a Timothy como por quince segundos.

—¿Y Harry? —replicó el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Estás ciego? Obviamente soy yo —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Jimmy, que obviamente no estaba de buen humor, bufó.

—Mira, Malfoy, estoy buscando a Harry. ¿Sabes dónde está? Me enteré del resultado de su práctica y…

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que no soy él? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del gryffindor. El chico agitó su mano descuidadamente, como restándole importancia a ello.

—No importa —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros. Es imposible. —Y al terminar de pronunciar la oración, una sonrisa tierna, tan asquerosamente Hufflepuff se dibujó en sus labios, que Draco empezó a considerar eso de la eutanasia, algo que nunca haría porque, _obviamente, _no podía privar al mundo de su existencia.

—Es decir que me besaste a propósito —comentó Draco, sonriendo y acomodándose las muy molestas y nada sexys gafas—. No beso a un sangre sucia. Para tu desgracia, tendré que romper tus ilusiones.

Jimmy agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si esas palabras le causaran más risa que ofensa. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, recargándose en ésta y sobre el pergamino ya olvidado de Draco, el que contenía sus reglas. Jimmy se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche a Malfoy.

—Pueden expulsar a Harry de la academia.

—No me interesa.

—Ha sido tu compañero de habitación y de equipo.

—Me pueden asignar a alguien mejor.

—Ya no tendrías con quién competir.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Draco desvió su vista hacia Jimmy. Nunca le había agradado. Ni ahora ni nunca lo haría. ¿Por qué no se caía de su escoba y moría en el proceso? Era una lástima que pocos magos lo hicieran. ¿Por qué no iba al mundo muggle y se perdía para siempre? Ah, seguramente lo haría al lado de Potter…

Repentinamente irritado, Draco recargó la palma de su mano sobre la cama y se incorporó, dedicándole una de sus más frías miradas.

—¿Qué quieres en realidad?

—No quiero que Harry se vaya de la academia.

Draco no se inmutó, más sin en cambio, en sus labios se dibujó un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Para follártelo siempre?

—¡Sólo digo que…!

En ese preciso instante, Harry abrió la puerta, golpeando sin querer la espalda de Jimmy, provocando a su vez que Draco soltase una risa baja. Potter, que venía llegando con aspecto cansado y malhumorado, le lanzó una enojada mirada a Draco, antes de girar hacia el imbécil de Timothy y sonreírle.

—¿Qué tal…?

—He tenido noches mejores —admitió Harry, al parecer sin impresionarse que Timothy hubiese descubierto quién era. Entonces, para sorpresa de Draco, Timothy_-soy-el-más-estúpido-del-mundo_, preguntó:

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

—No.

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de responder, Draco pronunció aquella firme negación. Potter giró el rostro y caminó hacia él, luciendo realmente enfadado. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, así que lo miró fijamente.

—No puedes largarte porque esta noche cambiamos nuestros cuerpos, ¿recuerdas, idiota? No quiero arriesgarme a quedarme como tú toda mi vida.

Harry pareció dudar durante varios segundos, aunque al final sólo bufó y giró hacia donde estaba Jimmy, negando varias veces con la cabeza. El chico, en respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

—Buenas noches entonces, Harry… Malfoy.

Draco rodó los ojos. No podía creer que en serio ese Timothy se comportara de una manera tan vulgar y ridícula. ¿Por qué no había ido a parar a Hufflepuff? Seguramente encajaría mejor con ese estereotipo que se tenía sobre los tejones. Seguro que sí.

Escuchó cómo Harry se recostaba en la cama más cercana. Era claro que, pese a su mal humor, no tenía ganas de pelear. Entonces Draco se preguntó cómo hubiera sido sus meses en la academia si en verdad Potter no estuviera en ella. _Tal vez, todo esto lo realizaba simplemente por golpear el orgullo de Harry. _

—Potter.

—¡Ah, joder, Malfoy, cállate! ¡Bravo, bien por ti, ya sé que ganaste! ¿Puedes mofarte de mi mañana, cuando haya recuperado mi cuerpo? Estoy seguro que no quieres auto humillarte.

—Qué quejumbroso eres, Potter —masculló Draco, luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿Eres tú quién me lo dices?

Malfoy se sobó el puente de su nariz, preguntándose por qué estaba por hacer lo que tenía en mente. _«Por conveniencia, Draco»_ se auto-respondió «_Tienes que usar a Potter». _

—Potter, lo diré sólo una vez, así que por favor, trata de no ser idiota una vez en tu vida…

—¿Qué demo…?

—Necesito saber hacer un _patronus. _

—¿Ah?

—Tú puedes realizarlo; la deducción es bastante lógica, ¿no crees?

Harry se incorporó de la cama y miró sorprendido a Draco. Luego, se encogió de hombros y lo observó resentido.

—¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

—Porque eres demasiado gryffindor y sé que lo harás.

Harry mordió su labio inferior. Había pensado en muchas cosas en su caminata solitaria rumbo a su habitación: en sus reclamos hacia Draco, en su momentos compartidos en ese lugar y también en como el otro parecía siempre sacarlo de su camino pero volvía a atraerlo cuando le besaba y le tocaba con esa pasión. Pero entonces Draco se volvía a alejar y lo dejaba confundió, irritado y enojado. Y hasta a punto de ser expulsado. Justo como ahora. ¿Realmente merecía la pena seguir de esa manera con él?

_Tal vez no. Quizá sí ¿Qué importaba en realidad? _

—Está bien.

Y por la sonrisa de Malfoy, Harry se preguntó en qué demonios acababa de meterse.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

**¡**Buenaaaas noches a todos! ¿Cómo están este inicio de semana? *3* Yo un lío, pero dejando aquí este capítulo. :D! Bueno, aquí tenemos algo importante y de lo que quiero saber su opinión. Harry le dará clases a Draco [Je… _clases…_] sobre cómo hacer un patronus. El lío aquí es, **¿qué patronus tendría Draco, según ustedes?** Vale, me gustaría saber su opinión, y si es posible que me explicasen sus razones. Es decir, no sólo escoger un animal al azar, sino por qué escogerían ese animal para el patronus de Draco. He recibido propuestas bastante interesantes, pero quiero saber la opinión de todos ustedes, owo. Espero que pueda contar con su apoyo, gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **mixhii, dafel, Daromy, Nemesis Crow, Kishaa, Givemeaxreason, Sjare2013, CIEL, Mary0o, Sami chan, Tannia, usuilover, Orange, lady stony, PIDELMAR2000, uyuky, Shotaro, Gabriela Cruz, meyamoadriytu, YASNyoko1, FanFiker-FanFinal, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, Nozomi Black, Shirokyandi, , Cassandra, Kuroneko1490, Violet Stwy, Lenale-chan y To555 **por sus maravillosos reviews! ¡Gracias especiales a _DarkPotterMalfoy_ que se ha tomado la molestia de leer la historia y dejarme sus comentarios! ¡Los quiero! ¡Bonica semana!


	27. Primer año: Tratos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Porque a veces, también tienes que ceder)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXVII**

**Primer Año:**

**Tratos**

Por primera vez en su estadía en la Academia, ser despertado por la banda sonora que eran los ronquidos de Potter, no significó problema alguno para Draco. ¿Por qué? Porque, demonios, estaba tan asquerosamente feliz que esos ruidos no provinieran de sí, que inclusive, cuando se incorporó en la cama, Malfoy se abstuvo de aventarle un libro en la cara para que se callara. ¡Salazar! ¿Cómo le hacía Potter para no despertarse con sus propios ronquidos de locomotora descompuesta? Bueno, se decía que uno aprendía a ignorar sus defectos. Como Draco no tenía ninguno, pues nunca antes había aplicado esa teoría. Obviamente no hacía falta.

Porque nadie podría negar jamás que él era perfecto. Él podía verlo. ¡Y podía comprobarlo! Porque finalmente había regresado a su cuerpo. No era más ese feo de Potter, de cuyo estómago colgaba a saber qué y cuyas gafas no podían ser más horrorosas. Al fin no tenía que pelear más con ese cuerpo y cada miembro de él. Sólo estaba Draco y Draco, y Merlín sabía que aquello era perfecto. Él siendo él. Gustoso se levantó de la cama y piso el suelo frío. Vale, era un poco estúpido hasta disfrutar el frío en la planta de sus pies, pero Draco se había extrañado a sí mismo tantas veces que era imposible contarlas.

Ignorando el cacharro horrendo que era Potter, Draco abrió la ventana. En respuesta, el moreno —porque ya era moreno—, se estremeció visiblemente. Rodó los ojos, recordando lo jodidamente sensible que podía ser el cuerpo de Potter. ¡Era una molestia total! Draco ni siquiera podía ponerse los pantalones que usaban en los entrenamientos sin terminar excitado. Es que la polla de Potter ganaría en un campeonato mundial de eyaculadores precoces. No entendía cómo el cabrón podía pasearse por toda la academia con la puta entrepierna levantada. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué Potter no podía controlar ni sus erecciones? Se notaba que Timothy no le satisfacía tanto como presumía. Mira que andar tan caliente siempre no era normal.

—¡Demonios, Draco! ¡Cierra la puta ventana! ¡Me estoy congelando las bolas!

Al voltear, cuando escuchó el poético lenguaje del otro, Draco descubrió que Harry se había envuelto cual bicho raro en un capullo de sábanas y cobertores. Aquella actitud tan infantil no hizo más que reafirmar al rubio que, definitivamente, ese imbécil sí era Potter. ¡Por fin! Porque Draco, que no era idiota, no podía fingir ser uno. Pero el moreno parecía traerlo impreso.

—Levántate, Potter —masculló Draco, acercándose a la orilla de la cama y levantando un pie para patear al bulto que era Harry—. Necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta que para Draco sonó como una afirmación. Sin embargo, al ver que Harry de verdad parecía haberse quedado sin las facultades para ponerse de pie, volvió a patearlo.

—¡Despierta, idiota!

—¡Deja de sobarme el trasero! —refunfuñó la voz. Draco levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—_Rogarías _porque yo te sobara algo, Potter.

—Ahora mismo lo haces —respondió, aún bajo las sábanas—. Un poco más a la izquierda y tus dedos podrán tocar mi pene.

—¡Potter! —gritó, alejando su pie antes de escuchar una risa ronca y sincera de parte de Harry, quien aprovechó el ofuscamiento de parte del rubio para quitarse de encima todas las cobijas y sujetar su pie. Al verse atrapado, Draco le dedicó una fría mirada que Harry bien supo ignorar porque era divertido tener el pie suavecito de Draco contra los callos de sus manos.

Draco resopló. Al estar parado en un solo pie, se sentía como un puto flamenco rosa, que debía ser el animal más gay de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, la vista desde esa posición también era interesante. Harry tenía el cabello revuelto —aún más— y su rostro aún reflejaba su deseo de seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, sus dos manos habían apresado el pie de Draco y lo acariciaban casi con ternura y vale, que un Malfoy sabía cuando era objeto de devoción.

—Ahora bésame el pie, Potter —ordenó, estirando aún más su pálido cuerpo. Harry contrajo su rostro en una mueca de asco mientras sujetaba el tobillo de Draco y, sin preocuparse en nada más, lo jaló hacia él. La fuerza con la que Harry hizo ese movimiento, tomó desprevenido a Draco, quien cayó directamente sobre el cuerpo de Potter, quien lo abrazó y comenzó a carcajearse.

—¡No besaré tu pie, por Merlín! ¿Y si tienes algún bicho ahí?

—¡No soy tú, idiota! —exclamó el rubio cuando al fin comprendió que había acabado compartiendo cama, encima del cuerpo de Potter. —¡Suéltame!

—Eres un amargado, Draco —dijo Harry sin soltarlo—. Además, ¿no quieres hablar de nuestro trato sobre las clases del patronus?

—¡Lo puedo hacer sin que estés pegado a mí!

—Técnicamente, tú estás encima de mí.

—¡Potter!

Pero al parecer, Harry no tenía intención de soltarlo de ninguna manera, por lo que Draco se cansó de pelear hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Se sorprendió al descubrir que, desde la posición en la que se encontraba, podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Harry y eso, de alguna manera le hizo sentir muy… _incómodo. _

—Tú sólo tienes que enseñarme a hacer un patronus—murmuró Draco, con deseos de patearle las bolas a Potter.

—En realidad estaba pensado otra cosa…

—Por más que insistas tu polla no tiene neuronas.

—Si yo te enseño a hacer un patronus, tú tendrás una cita conmigo, Draco.

Silencio. Un muy largo silencio. De esos silencios incómodos en lo que deben besarse para romper la… bueno, muy incómodo.

—¿En qué época vives, Potter? ¿Una cita? ¿Qué somos? ¿Un par de Hufflepuff en cuarto año?

—Eso no es un no —replicó Harry, sonriendo.

—Es un vete a la mierda, Potter.

—Sigues sin decirme que no.

—Potter.

—Malfoy —le imitó.

—Suéltame —murmuró.

—Hasta que obtenga una respuesta.

Draco bufó.

—Potter, están por expulsarte, ¿y estás pensando en una cita cursi?

Harry bajó la mirada y resopló. Draco pensó que el cabrón mostraría una sonrisa de perrito apaleado, más Potter le sorprendió una vez más al levantar las cejas y mirarlo divertido.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¡Qué tierno eres Draco!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame, Potter! ¡Demonios, quita tus manos!

Y Harry lo soltó. Claro, después de que Draco le diera en sus bolas con sus rodillas…

«_¿Cómo dice? ¿En el amor gana quien huye…?»_

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Ok, disculpen en serio la tardanza. A veces la universidad y la vida diaria no cooperan mucho. Como les comenté, estoy iniciando nuevo semetre, lo que implica un cambio total en mis horarios. Por ahora mantendré las fechas de las publicaciones (Lunes y viernes) pero posiblemente tenga que cambiarlos. Disculpen los contratiempos.

A los reviews que no puedo responder por privado:

**PhoebeMakara**; No te disculpes, mira que con la tardanza de este, estoy segura de que puedes comprender que también tengo algunos líos por la vida diaria, jajaja. Al contrario, gracias por estar pendiente de la historia. Harry es lento, querida, de ahí que tarde y Draco... es Draco, jajajaja. ¡Gracias, un beso, seguiré!

Gracias a** Gabriela Cruz, meyamoadriytu, xonyaa11, , FanFiker-FanFinal, jessyriddle, Nozomi Black, Acantha-27, Violet Stwy, Kuroneko1490, Shirokyandi, Lenale-chan, To555, PhoebeMakara, Michiru8, Sami chan, usuilover, uyuky, Daniie Phantomhive, Mary0o, maryf256, Anónimo, Daty09, shice, Scar, Shotaro, lUZzz UzUMaKI, RowanMayfair, Daniella, Kishaa, siriusr, mixhii, Givemeaxreason, Daromy, kyky loo dobey III, KASANDRA POTTER **y a** Nemesis Crow por sus reviews!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA EL PATRONUS DE DRACO! BESOS ENORMES **


	28. Primer año: Individuos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Y de las misteriosas personas que aparecen en las duchas)**

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

**XXVIII**

**Primer Año:**

**Individuos**

Draco normalmente sabía cuándo era el momento propicio para darse una ducha. Sabía cuáles eran las horas en las que no había nadie en ese lugar porque, por extraño que pareciera, los cadetes de la academia eran unas criaturas con hábitos. Así que si uno era observador, tenía la facilidad de descubrir cuándo podía realizar ciertos actos, como masturbarse. Vale, Draco no iba a las duchas a hacer eso en ese preciso instante, pero era necesario saberlo.

Por eso, al llegar, no se sorprendió al descubrir el lugar prácticamente desierto. Estaba dispuesto a ducharse, esperando que aquella palpitación insistente en su pen… ¡corazón! En su corazón, no se debiera a que aún seguían en su mente las molestas palabras de Potter. ¡Una cita! ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hijo de puta, maldito bastardo? ¿Acaso Timothy no cumplía sus expectativas? Bueno, eso era más que obvio. Pero… ¡¿acaso creía que Draco Malfoy era un maldito plato de segunda mesa?!

En un mar de gruñidos y reproches, Draco se fue desnudando. Por supuesto que a él _no le había gustado_ en absoluto estar pegado a Potter. Era un maldito cabrón, de verdad que lo era. No entendía cómo era posible que el sujeto pudiera ser tan descarado. Seguro que eran sus genes de Gryffindor, porque esa casa de Hogwarts era rara. Muy, muy rara. Empezando por Godric, que quería chupársela a Salazar. Y si Draco ahogó una mueca sobre lo bizarra que pudo resultar su imagen mental sobre eso, fue simplemente porque el agua comenzó a caer sobre él.

—Qué buen trasero.

¿El suyo? Bueno, eso era obvio. Todos los hombres y mujeres en esa academia sabían perfectamente quién era Draco Malfoy y los mitos urbanos que corrían en torno a su espectacular culo. Nadie podría negar eso y…

Repentinamente, Draco recordó que la vocecilla con la que deliberadamente peleaba en su mente no sonaba tan ronca ni tan lejana. En un resoplido que no se comparaba en absoluto con los ronquidos de Potter, Draco giró su rostro bajo la ducha y encontró a su lado a otro hombre, seguramente también un cadete. El sujeto en cuestión le dedicó una mirada apreciativa que no incomodó a Draco, porque estaba orgulloso de lo que portaba.

—Lo sé —dijo al fin—. Mi trasero es perfecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió el hombre, dejando que el agua de las duchas cayera sobre su desnudo cuerpo, al cual Draco no tuvo inconveniente alguno de repasar con los ojos, en una respuesta idéntica a la mirada que el otro apenas hacía un rato le había lanzado.

Y sonrió. Porque no había nada más delicioso que alguien aumentara tu ego. No como Potter, que se la pasaba diciendo que Malfoy no estaba tan bueno como tanto pregonaba. Ni como Timothy, que se sentía cual Dios bajado del Olimpo, pese a que era tan feo como Umbridge. De hecho, en más de una ocasión Draco estuvo a punto de confundirlo con la cara de sapo ésa; pero el rubio sabía que Potter saldría a defender a su doncella y, demonios, Malfoy se hechizaría los ojos si llegara a ver algo así.

—No te había visto —comentó Draco, levantando su rostro para que el agua de la ducha refrescara también esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Ver tanto tiempo a Harry hace que pierdas la vista del paisaje alrededor. —Luego, como si hubiera encontrado en el fondo de sus palabras un chiste personal, el hombre rió—. Aunque no te culpo. Cualquiera de ustedes sería un _agradable_ compañero de habitación.

Para Draco no pasó desapercibido ese tono insinuante con el que hablaba el otro. Sonrió. Vale, ser descarado también tenía su lado agradable cuando alguien lo sabía utilizar. Sin embargo, al terminar de darse su muy rápida ducha, Draco tomó la toalla, se secó con ésta y colocó otra alrededor de su cintura. Durante ese tiempo, su compañero en la ducha vecina pareció también terminar su aseo pues cuando lo miró de soslayo, lo descubrió en las mismas condiciones que él: vestido con únicamente una toalla.

—Yo soy un mejor compañero de habitación que Potter. Ni siquiera intentes compararme con él —reprochó Malfoy, mirándole fijamente. Eso pareció motivar al otro a hacer un contacto más íntimo, pues se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos y aguardó. Cuando la distancia se había convertido en Draco con la espalda a la pared y el desconocido levantando un brazo para impedirle escapar, el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

—Aarón —se presentó, relamiéndose los labios.

Entonces, alguien tosió.

—…y yo soy Harry. ¡Ah, y a quien tienes a punto de morir de asfixia se llama Draco!

Malfoy giró el rostro al escuchar esa voz. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió a un Potter mordiéndose los labios, como si estuviera resistiendo la tentación de arrojar una barra de jabón contra… bueno, ambos.

—Eso lo sé —admitió Aarón, riéndose en voz baja, sin alejar su mano.

—Lárgate, Potter —escupió Draco, sin mirarlo.

Harry rodó los ojos, fingiendo indiferencia. Y sí estaba fingiendo, porque por la manera en la que tenía cerrados los puños y sus ojos brillaban, cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de, o bien de estallar, o de sufrir un orgasmo. Bueno, eso no. El orgasmo se sentía bien y Harry definitivamente no estaba bien, lo cual le provocó cierta satisfacción a Draco.

—Me iría. _Créeme. _Pero desgraciadamente tenemos un trato sobre _ciertas _clases en las que tú eres incapaz de hacer de algo—dijo, desviando su mirada hacia Aarón—. ¿Sabías que Malfoy es incapaz de sacar un poco de líquido blanco…?

—Pues…

—¡Potter! —gruñó Draco. Sin embargo, ¡Salazar! no podía fingir estar enojado, es que simplemente no podía. Es más, podría morirse de risa ahí mismo. Pero era un Malfoy, y había que mantenerse en sus cabales.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos que hacer cosas, _Malfoy. _

Más antes de que Draco dijera algo al respecto, Aarón se separó de Draco sólo un poco, no sin antes rozarle descuidadamente sus cabellos, sonriendo.

—Podría ayudarte con el líquido blanco.

No lo soportó más. Harry, a grandes zancadas, caminó hacia Draco, lo sujetó por la muñeca y de buenas a primeras comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de las duchas.

—¡Ocupados, estamos muy ocupados!

—¡Demonios, Potter, suéltame!

—¿Nos vemos después, Draco? —gritó Aarón.

—¡Estamos ocupados! —respondió Harry, sin detenerse—. ¡Y es Malfoy!

—¡Potter!

Y así, entre los berreos de Harry y los gritos de Draco, salieron de las duchas.

Lo cual, en realidad, no significaba nada bueno.

«_…y es que, ¿sabes? Habían ciertas cosas que eran inevitables…»_

* * *

**Autora al habla**: Dedicado a DarkPotterMalfoy, que es super genial y sabrá entender perfectamente por qué es su capítulo xD.

¡No me linchen, juro que las cosas en esta historia pasan por algo XD! ¡De verdad que sí! ¡Los quiero!

Ok. Ya está arreglado. Definitivamente tendré que cambiar los días de publicación, en realidad no es un gran cambio, pero aviso que serán los días **Lunes y Jueves.** Muchas gracias por los ánimos a todos.

A los reviews que no puedo responder por privado:

**Anonimus**; muchas gracias por animarte a leer esta historia. ¡Y sobre todo, qué bueno que te haga reír! x3 La relación que he trabajado aquí respecto a Draco y Harry radica principalmente en cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que no está dentro de tus estándares. Pero también va un poco más al fondo de eso, hay una espinita clavada entre ellos que pocos han notado, pero que pronto aparecerá. Su aversión viene de algo más que sus batallas en Hogwarts XD. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirla, pese a que ya vayan tantas viñetas! Un abrazo grandote.

**Cassandra**; gracias por leer la historia pese a las clases, sé que son un lío u.ú. Muchas gracias por tu opinión respecto al patronus de Draco, aún me estoy debatiendo en ello. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Y ánimo en las clases de Finanza!

**PhoebeMakara**; jajajajajajajaja, ¡no eres la única que quiso eso! xD ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza a Draco? Seguramente que le adoraran, ya ves. XD no puede dejar de ser quien es. ¡Gracias, un besote!

**Ring Black;** adoro a Harry, en el más sentido literal de la palabra x3. Creo que, pese a todo, no se deja vencer y esa es una cualidad que siempre admiraré en cualquier personaje. La verdad es que no se encuentra a diario. Draco siempre es genial, ya sabes, con el ego y todo eso, irritante y molesto. Muchas gracias y también muchos ánimos en la escuela! Gracias!

**FFFF**;Tú en serio quieres que su patronus sea todo fuffly, ¿verdad? xD


	29. Primer año: Posesión

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Aprovechándose de los celos)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXIX**

**Posesión**

Dumbledore alguna vez había dicho que Harry era una persona asombrosamente desinteresada. Obviamente, el viejo chocheaba aún después de la muerte porque Harry podía ser egoísta y mucho. ¡Era del signo Leo, por Merlín! Era posesivo con lo que era suyo y, teniendo en cuenta de que no podría nombrar muchas cosas como suyas, estaba en la clara disyuntiva de colocar su maldito nombre en el culo de Draco. Tal vez regalarle ropa interior con un H grabada. O morderle todo lo que tuviera allá abajo para que no quedara duda de que era suyo, aunque no tenía muy claro desde cuándo. Aunque sí tenía la idea precisa que era su enemigo desde los ridículos once años. ¡E importa más un enemigo que un amor! Bueno, tal vez no porque si seguía esa lógica habría acabado follando con Voldy y…

Qué horror. Joder, ahora estaba asqueado. De cualquier manera, lo salvaba del trauma el hecho de que si Voldemort había olvidado su nariz, también _otras partes_ esenciales de su anatomía no debían estar. Además…

—¡Potter, suéltame!

Cierto. Estaba arrastrando a Draco, mandando miradas asesinas a cualquier idiota que se le ocurriera verle las bolas por el movimiento de la toalla. No, él no quería en ningún momento exhibir a Draco, pero es que… ¡Rayos! Desde el momento en el miró a ese tal Aarón acorralar a _su _compañero de habitación. ¡_A su Draco! _Al idiota de Draco que puso las putas reglas esas que decían que Harry no podía tocarlo. ¿Y si él no podía, los demás sí? ¡¿Quién se creía ese maldito Malfoy?! ¿Salazar reencarnado?

—¡Imbécil!

No alcanzó a escuchar los insultos de Draco, que podía ser tan creativo como él cuando se lo proponía. Sólo cuando llegó a la habitación y azotó la puerta para abrirla y cerrarla, arrojando al rubio a la primera cama que vio —_casualmente la suya_—, Harry comprendió lo que había hecho.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter?! —gritó un furioso Malfoy.

Pero en ese instante, a Harry le valió tres pepinillos el enfado de Draco. Incluso el suyo. De hecho, su cerebro dejó de funcionar y el mando de su cuerpo lo heredó su verga. Oh, sí. Y es que en cuanto vio a Draco recostado en la cama, despeinado, mojado, con las piernas abiertas, prácticamente desnudo, mostrándole su pene, sus testículos y la insinuación de su ano… bueno… _era bastante… _

Draco levantó la ceja al ver que Potter decidía perderse en algún rincón de su gran vacía mente, con esa expresión de _acabo-de-descubrir-que-soy-un-imbécil_ que le quedaba tan bien. Sin embargo, cuando notó que Harry no estaba mirando precisamente sus ojos, Draco tuvo que seguir la línea de su mirada y descubrir que le estaba mirando el culo.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de mirarme y explicar por qué hiciste eso?! ¡No me estás enseñando nada en primer lugar!

—Ah —dijo Harry, regresando de su viaje multiorgásmico—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo en particular, Draco? —preguntó, poniendo descaradamente su mano en su entrepierna.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa petulante. ¿Harry estaba celoso? Quizá debería probar.

—Ya había alguien que quería mostrarme _ciertas cosas, _Potter.

Harry rechinó los dientes al escuchar aquella oración. ¿Era necesario que Draco le recalcara lo que era obvio? ¡No estaba ciego! Bueno, más o menos pero no de esa forma. ¡Y definitivamente podía ver la maldita sonrisa burlona y satisfecha de Malfoy! Lo detestaba y le haría pagar por… por ser un maldito cabrón de slytherin. Sip. Por eso le haría pagar.

—Te recuerdo que aquí el profesor soy yo —musitó Harry, acercándose a la cama, donde Draco, sin cambiar su maldita posición, estaba dedicándose a sonreír de tal manera, que lo irritaba totalmente. No podía concebir que alguien como Draco lo alterara de esa manera y, sin embargo, es como así era. _Como siempre había sido. _

—¿Tú, profesor? —se mofó Draco, relamiéndose los labios.

Harry sonrió y se hincó en la cama. El hecho de que el rubio no apartara sus ojos grises de su mirada lo consideraba como un buen augurio. Aunque, al diablo los augurios, él no necesitaba de eso. Despacio, siguió moviéndose sobre la cama, sujetando las piernas de Draco y separándolas aún más que como estaban.

—_Yo _podría enseñarte muchas cosas… —susurró la, repentinamente ronca, voz de Harry, que colocó una pierna de Malfoy en su hombro e inclinó su cabeza para comenzar a recorrer su piel con diminutos besos.

Era extraño. ¿Por qué Draco no lo detenía? Al abrir sus ojos descubrió a Draco mirándole en silencio, como si estuviera desafiándole hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar. Y Harry, que nunca había rechazado un desafío de su parte, le sonrió mientras su mano descendía para acariciarle suavemente los testículos, apretándolos entre las palmas de sus manos. Aquello le arrancó un débil suspiro a Draco.

—¿Aún lo _recuerdas,_ Draco? —murmuró Harry, sonriendo e inclinándose hacia delante mientras sus dedos subían para tocar la apenas despierta erección por encima de la toalla—. ¿_Recuerdas lo bien que se sintió?_

Draco no dijo nada. Sus ojos nublados por la excitación miraron con un gran interés los ojos verdes de Harry. No sonreía, y sus labios apenas estaban entreabiertos, soltando pequeños suspiros. De alguna manera sus brazos se levantaron y sus manos se cerraron sobre las horrorosas gafas de Harry, apretándolas sólo un momento para después quitárselas de su rostro. Y se encontró una vez más con esa brillante mirada que parecía desearlo con desesperación. Sonrió tan débilmente que ni siquiera aquello parecía ser una sonrisa. Pero lo fue.

—Sí —dijo al fin, dejando caer las gafas mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del moreno—. _Aún lo recuerdo. _

Y al escuchar esas palabras, como si fuera lo que en realidad Harry había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, sonrió de lado y se inclinó para que su boca se encontrara con la de Draco en una caricia lenta y suave, dedicada, que le confirmaba que sí, que el rubio recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en la que, en una extraña situación se entregó a él, por primera vez.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Me disculpo por la falta de respuesta en los reviews. Este fin de semana salgo a un viaje rápido -De hecho, tengo que irme en una media hora xD-, pero quería pasar a dejar este capítulo antes de irme. **Juro que en cuanto regrese, todos sus hermosos reviews tendrán respuesta. Espero que puedan disculparme por este descuido, en el que no pude calcular bien mis tiempos. Saben que no suelo dejan los reviews sin responder. Muchas gracias por todo. **


	30. Primer año: Pasión

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXX**

**Primer Año: **

**Pasión**

Draco cerró sus ojos, levantando sus manos para rodear el cuello de Harry y hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos negros mientras sus lenguas se dedicaban a reencontrarse en un beso húmedo y apasionado que le arrancaba pequeños sollozos de placer. El sabor de la boca de Harry era distinto de cómo lo recordaba, con ese gustillo a alcohol pero que aun así, seguía explotando en su paladar como si fuesen miles las caricias que le proporcionaba el estar en contacto con esa lengua.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió el cuerpo del moreno recargar su peso en el suyo y, al mismo tiempo, comprendió que poseía la terrible desesperación que solía acompañarle cuando su deseo no era rápidamente concedido. La toalla se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo, frotando su hinchada y dolorida verga, dejándose llevar por los movimientos lentos del abdomen de Harry. Sentía también cómo la erección del otro golpeaba insistentemente sus nalgas: y como si no fuera suficiente sentirlo, maldita sea, también tenía que dejarle oír ese ruido que provocaba el hecho de sus cuerpos se mantuvieran el contacto; el choque de ambas pieles era una maldita agonía para los sentidos. Y peor aún, ese chillido que la cama vieja hacía cada vez que ellos se movían, ciertamente dejaba muy poco para la imaginación a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Pero ninguno se molestó en colocar un hechizo silenciador. No en ese momento. No cuando finalmente estaban disfrutando de esa manera. Incluso a Draco no le importaba estar medio doblado contra el cuerpo de Harry, porque ahora los labios del cabrón se deslizaban por sus pectorales y atrapaban su tetilla izquierda, succionándola y mojándola. Sentía su pene endurecerse, vibrar y babear. Percibía cómo sus manos se aferraban al maldito cuello de Potter, empujándolo hacia abajo, deseando que su miembro quedase atrapado entre aquellos candentes labios que tantos gemidos ya le había arrancando.

Sin embargo, Harry se separó y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. Draco aguardó mientras lo veía sonreír y se despojaba de las prendas de ropa que poseía. _Desnudo. _Lo quería desnudo. Por eso, mientras Potter se dedicaba a bajarse los pantalones, Draco se retiró la toalla que, en realidad, no servía para nada. Para cuando levantó la mirada descubrió a un Harry sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda sujetaba su polla endurecida. El glande sonrojado dejaba escurrir un brillante líquido y las venas hinchadas marcaban largos y sinuosos senderos a lo largo del miembro. Draco se removió inquieto en la cama, gimiendo impúdicamente, sin poder desapartar la mirada de ese grueso falo, de la mano que lo sujetaba.

No hablaban, no era necesario. Draco lo supo cuando Harry se acercó a la cama y se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle los testículos con parsimonia. Eran caricias lentas, mordidas suaves y exploraciones pasivas. Deslizó la lengua hacia arriba, lamiéndole la verga de tal forma que Draco tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas y morder sus labios para no gritar. No podía creer cuánto era capaz Potter de hacerlo delirar sólo con usar sus labios. Porque era eso justamente lo que hacía Harry, le atrapaba, le devoraba y le exploraba. Se bebía su líquido mientras las exhalaciones tibias de su boca golpeaban el glande, como si quisiera provocarlo más.

No le importó cuando sintió las manos de Harry separar sus nalgas y hundir un dedo resbaloso entre ellas, acariciando su entrada, palpando los pliegues, abriéndolo y preparándolo para él. Harry, aunque apasionado, también era un amante cuidadoso y esa terrible y dulce combinación derretía totalmente a Draco, por mucho que se negase a admitirlo.

—Maldita sea, Potter, déjate de juegos —gimió, más que dijo, porque su voz entrecortada y su respiración agitada apenas le servían para pronunciar algo de manera decente. Sin embargo, el gryffindor pareció entenderle, pues rió en voz baja, haciendo que las vibraciones de su garganta acariciaran de manera deliciosa la polla de Draco, quien sólo trató de tranquilizarse para no correrse en ese mismo momento.

—No estoy _jugando¸_ te estoy _enseñando… _—exclamó en cuando se separó de él, sonriendo de lado cuando se levantó y se subió de rodillas una vez más en la cama.

Despacio, pero con firmeza, Harry sujetó las piernas de Draco para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, atrayendo con un _accio_ la almohada más cercana para colocarla debajo del cuerpo de rubio y así fuese menos incómodo para él. Le miró fijamente y descubrió que Draco no le reprochaba nada, sólo parecía desesperado porque lo hiciera más rápido. También había comenzado a masturbarse con tanta ansiedad, que Harry se sintió abrumado por ese sentimiento mientras hundía dos dedos en su entrada.

—Aquella vez, fue contra la pared —susurró Harry, relamiéndose los labios, deseando probar las diminutas gotas de sudor que recorrían el cuello de Draco—. Estabas con las piernas separadas mirando hacia mí, mientras abrías sus nalgas para recibirme.

El rubio cerró los ojos, recordando cómo se había sentido ser profanado por aquella gruesa verga. Se estremeció de anticipación cuando _entendió _que, en breves minutos volvería a experimentar aquello, porque esos dedos ahora eran tres y ya no sólo lo acariciaban sino que lo abrían y mojaban totalmente, relajando su entrada para que algo más grande entrara.

El gemido que emergió de sus labios fue callado por la boca de Potter, que comenzó a devorarlo con tanto ímpetu, que se sintió intimidado. Dejó de masturbarse, porque sabía que eso significaba que tendría que correrse muy pronto. Dejó caer sus manos hacia un lado, disfrutando de la sensación de cómo la punta mojada acariciaba una de sus nalgas, liberando una dolorosa batalla por cambiar de posición con esos dedos.

Para cuando eso sucedió, Draco no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada anhelante de Potter. Jadeó, mordiéndole con fuerza los labios, sintiendo cómo el glande empujaba con suavidad su ano, que palpitaba, se contraía y se extendía, esperando recibir aquello para lo que fue preparado.

Poco a poco, el ritmo de ambos hombres se fue acoplando. El glande de Harry logró encontrarse con la escurridiza y mojada entrada, deseando adentrarse y profanar ese delicioso cuerpo de una maldita vez. _Despacio, rápido, fuerte, como sea que fuese. _Potter lamió la barbilla del otro al darse cuenta de que Draco se tensaba. Empujó un poco, lo suficiente para que la punta comenzara a adentrarse en aquel caliente cuerpo que parecía llevarlo al mismo infierno sólo por el maldito placer de torturarlo. El jadeo de dolor que Draco emitió obligó a Harry a incorporarse para besarlo y buscar su miembro con las manos, masturbándolo rápidamente. Merlín, _había olvidado_ lo asfixiante que era poseer al rubio, la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban el uno sobre el otro. No recordaba que se sintiera tan bien empujar su cuerpo y penetrar el de Draco, recorriendo el largo de su pene hacia su interior. Y la forma en la que las paredes internas se contraían alrededor de él era la puta gloria.

Inspiró, jadeando cuando finalmente sus testículos golpearon certeramente las nalgas del slytherin, quien abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes irradiando enojo y un deseo tan palpable que sólo podía compararse con la forma en la que se acomodaba dentro de él.

—Desearía eliminar todo rastro de otros… —susurró Harry, sin dejar de masturbarlo. La brillante erección del rubio parecía no encontrar alivio ni siquiera en las fuertes caricias, por lo que empujaba contra la mano, buscando un contacto más certero, sin importarle que con esos movimientos pudiera sentir a la perfección la verga de Harry dentro de él. Y, demonios, dolía de una forma jodidamente placentera. _Porque era su cuerpo reconociendo el cuerpo de Harry, era su aliento volviéndose uno, eran sus pieles tocando senderos que conocieron pero que olvidaron. _

—Desearía… —continuó Harry en voz baja mientras retiraba su miembro, bajando la mirada para apreciar la manera en la que el cuerpo de Draco estaba abierto para él, dispuesto a recibirle cuantas veces fueran necesarias—, _realmente_ desearía encerrarte para siempre.

—No digas estupideces, Potter —farfulló Malfoy, sujetándose de él, de sus manos que lo acariciaban, de su espalda que tensaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos, de su boca. _Aferrándose a lo que Harry le daba. _

—No lo son, Draco. Nunca lo fueron.

Para Harry todo aquello era verdad. Por eso, cuando sujetó a Draco con fuerza en el instante en el que se movía para crear un ritmo de estocadas lentas, se preguntó el método más perfecto para hacerle entender que él quería más. _Algo más._ Y es que era tan difícil interactuar con Draco, aclarar sus sentimientos cuando estaba con él, que todo se complicaba. Parecía que con el rubio presente, toda su vida era una constante pelea en la que él se sentía ilógicamente contento.

Se hundió en él, escuchando cómo los gemidos de Draco se volvieron unos de placer. Y él gruñía, porque no podía dejar de moverse dentro de ese tibio interior que lo acogía y lo apretaba, como si deseara llevarlo hasta lo más hondo de él. Y Harry se tensaba, empujaba para volver a salir, chocando piel contra piel, disfrutando de la jodida sensación de cómo sus cuerpos húmedos se unían y la manera en la que una gota de sudor corría y caía en la piel de Draco como si fuera un diminuto beso.

Era de día, así que podía apreciar ese cuerpo en todo su esplendor. La tibia piel, sus labios hinchados, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas arreboladas. Podía ver cómo las tetillas erectas parecían llamarlo a gritos y la forma en la que todo el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él se movía al ritmo de sus estocadas. Y pronto se volvió un deseo de más, _más pasión, más fuerza, más decisión, más, más, más. _

Y Harry no pudo hacer menos que concedérselo, aumentando la fuerza, la crudeza. Girando un poco para que al inclinarse lo suficiente tocara la próstata de Draco. Y supo que dio con el lugar correcto cuando Draco hizo una perfecta curva con su espalda mientras le jalaba el cabello. Potter sonreía porque si había algo que disfrutaba era ver cómo el rubio caía rendido del placer que él le estaba proporcionado. Y supo que, aunque Draco nunca se lo pediría con palabras en ese instante, necesitaba de más. Por eso siguió moviéndose, tocando ese punto en su interior. Por eso buscó sus labios con el desesperado deseo de poseerlo y hacerlo suyo de un modo que Draco no pudiera olvidarle jamás.

Por que eso, las peleas, las riñas, las maldiciones, las sonrisas irónicas, las burlas, la insensatez sólo era un pedazo del universo que juntos habían construido sin que pudieran percatarse de ello.

—Harry —gruñó la voz de Draco, alertándolo. El moreno de inmediato comprendió qué era lo que el otro trataba de decirle, así que sonrió y se inclinó, presionando con más fuerza mientras masajeaba duramente la entrepierna. Le encantaba sentir cómo el pene en su mano palpitaba con fuerza y el glande comenzaba a liberar de manera copiosa el semen. Pero más le encantaba ver el rostro de Draco llegando al clímax mientras jadeaba y buscaba que su cuerpo se fundiera más contra el suyo, como si nunca quisiera separarse de su lado, sin importarle ensuciar con su eyaculación a ambos.

Los jadeos, los gemidos y la forma en la que Draco convulsionaba mientras Potter seguía hundiéndose en él, parecía ser algo tan natural entre ambos que no podían ni siquiera detenerse a pensar en si aquello era lo correcto. Sencillamente era así como debería ser. Así que Harry frunció el ceño y se abrazó a Draco cuando sintió su inminente orgasmo que le obligaba a derramarse en el interior del rubio. _Suyo,_ siempre, de alguna forma u otra, había sido eternamente suyo.

Porque el placer de un orgasmo nunca podría compararse al de alguien más. Porque estaba con Draco. Porque, de una manera imperfecta, irritante y molesta, Harry supo, desde aquella primera vez que sus labios se encontraron, que sólo sería Draco. Y le odiaba por eso. Porque siempre sería Draco.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Dedicado a **Mixhii**, que siempre anda diciendo que Harry debería ser el activo de todo el universo, jajajaja.

**OMG! Estamos a 8 reviews de los 400! ¡Qué emoción! También esta historia ha llegado a los 900 reviews! *0* MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Vale, admitan que es más largo de lo que comúnmente lo es. ¡Dos viñetas en una! xD Aunque estuve muy tentada a hacer un chiste de este capítulo (porque, es la viñeta número 30, osea poRno en romano "XXX") me abstuve, ya que dije que sería un encuentro lleno de seriedad. ¿Ven? Si puedo hacer relatos serios, jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por todas las buenas vibras que me mandaron el capítulo anterior, ustedes son superduper x3!

Gracias a **Gabriela Cruz, Midori Uchiha Phantomhive, Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, , Kuroneko1490, ILSly, PhoebeMakara, Violet Stwy, jessyriddle, YASNyoko1, Nozomi Black, Shirokyandi, Isu, AnataYume, DarkPotterMalfoy, Cassandra, Avengirl, The darkness princess** por sus reviews en los capítulos pasados.

A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:

**Isu;** espero que el capítulo haya sido lo que esperabas. No interrumpí ni pasó nada, no soy tan malvada, muajaja. Gracias.

**YASNyoko1;** Aquí está el capítulo prometido. Gracias por las buenas vibras, regresé viva y tecleando, jajajaja.

**PhoebeMakara;** ¡Yo también lo hago! xD Siempre puedo mejorar esta clase de capítulos. Predigo que después de este encuentro el segundo año será más calientito.

**Cassandra;** ¡Yey! Ya era justo ver a Harry celópata. Creo que salió bien dentro de todo, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias.

**AnataYume**; Bueeeeno, es que se trata de Draco, aunque tienes razón con lo de recuerdo feliz. Anda, de esta viñeta sacara algo muy feliz. XD


	31. Primer año: Acuerdos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Porque también puedes ser bueno)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXXI**

**Primer Año:**

**Acuerdos**

Estaba de mal humor. Bueno, tanto como uno puede estarlo después de tener una sesión de sexo fantástica. Aun así, sin importar cuán bueno hubiera sido meter su pene en el apretado culo de Draco, Harry había _intentado_ despertar de mal humor. ¿Por qué? La razón era simple: el maldito rubio de pacotilla no había despertado a su lado. Es decir, era una habitación compartida y había dos camas. ¡Pero Draco no estaba en ninguna de ellas! Y Potter estaba seguro que se había enredado cuando pulpo en el cuerpo de Draco antes de dormir. Maldito escurridizo. Lo odiaba.

Harry siguió rodando en su cama, sin tener ánimos para levantarse de ésta. Abrió los ojos pensando que tal vez, ése sería uno de los últimos días que tendría en la academia. Después de todo, el año ya estaba por concluir y lo más seguro es que fuera expulsado de ésta. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Que Draco fuera el único que lograría obtener el título como auror mientras que Harry sería denigrado por eso. Había que admitir que aquello tenía su lado divertido. En realidad nunca esperó que fuese tan malo siguiendo las reglas. De hecho, estaba convencido de que todos sus entrenamientos habrían resultado exitosos si no hubiera estado tan limitado por unas reglas que no le acababan de gustar en absoluto. Él había vivido la guerra en carne propia y sabía que valían mierda todos los planes. Siempre se terminaba haciendo uso de la impactante improvisación para salvar su vida. ¡Claro! ¿O acaso creía que montar un dragón había sido su plan? ¡Bueno! tal vez montarse al dragón platinado que vivía con él sí lo había sido, ¡pero no el de Gringotts! Demonios, tenía que dejar de hilar frases que trajeran a la mente a un Draco sonrojado y abierto para él. Y regresando al tema, ¡¿dónde demonios estaba Draco?! ¡¿Y por qué estaba tan irritado?! No es como si se sintiera como una amante despechada… es que, ¡le gustaba abrazar algo cuando dormía! ¿Es que Draco no había visto cómo violaba la almohada cuando dormía solo? ¿Por qué se había ido? Bueno, tal vez había ido a orinar o a bañarse… más le valía al hijo de puta que no hubiera ido a bañarse para _reencontrarse_ con Aarón. Tal vez a partir de ahora tendría que acompañarlo a ducharse. Sólo para cerciorarse, nada más.

«_Si, claro, Harry. Malfoy estará muy de acuerdo con ello. ¿No te bastó con lo que pasó la última vez?» _pensó de inmediato. «_Aunque ya pasó mucho tiempo desde aquello… quizás haya cambiado y entonces…»_

Gruñendo, Harry colocó la almohada encima de su cabeza. Oh, Merlín, entendía que Draco despertara su deseo sexual, pero, ¿llevarlo más allá? Él ni siquiera podía tener relaciones estables, Ginny era la prueba más real de eso. Maldijo, preguntándose cómo demonios le enseñaría a Draco a hacer un puto patronus sin que tuviera el deseo de saltarle encima.

«_Resignación, Harry, muchísima resignación». _Y también un montón de duchas frías. Al menos, hasta que llegara el día de su cita. Claro, si un día en verdad llegara.

* * *

**~•~**

Al levantar la mirada cuando terminó de formularse la petición, ella no pudo dejar de mirar hacia el instructor que, sabía, estaba a cargo de aquel grupo de Aurores en entrenamiento de ese año. Y es que eso que estaba ocurriendo no era algo de todos los días. O tal vez lo que realmente sucedía es que no todos los cadetes tenían los suficientes huevos para acercarse al Instructor y proponer algo como eso.

—En esta Academia no se niegan cosas como ésas, Malfoy.

Draco levantó la ceja y cruzó los brazos. Era horrendo tener la fea cara del instructor a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero él estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

—Además… —continuó la cadete, a quien Draco ya había visto en un par de ocasiones merodeando por el lugar—, su expediente ya está hecho y no somos nosotros quienes lo evaluamos. Ya se ha dejado por escrito cómo iba a ser juzgado su caso.

—No estoy diciendo que no se evalúe. Estoy diciendo que lo tomen en cuenta.

La cadete sonrió. No podía evitarlo, porque le parecía divertido. Se preguntó que pasaría si todo el mundo se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy. Seguro que ni siquiera Corazón de Bruja les creería.

—Pueden fallar —argumentó el instructor sonriendo de lado.

—No lo haremos —musitó Draco, mirándole fijamente.

Hubo silencio. Ellos dos se miraron a los ojos con esa aversión que sentían el uno por el otro, simplemente porque a ambos —por mucho que lo negaran—, les agradaba Harry, aunque de maneras muy diferentes. Claro, Draco se lo quería follar. El instructor se divertía molestándolo. Y tal vez, sólo por eso, el hombre resopló.

—Estás tomando un riesgo estúpido, Malfoy. Porque en caso de que _esto_ fuese aceptado y fracasaran, tendrías que asumir las consecuencias de eso. Además de las medidas que se implementarían en esa situación.

Draco hizo una mueca que se forzaba por no ser una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya casi lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, aceptando aquel acuerdo. Sólo hacía falta presionar un poco más en el punto adecuado.

—¿O acaso los aurores son tan cobardes para temerle a un par de cadetes? —preguntó, con los ojos brillantes. El instructor entrecerró los ojos y empujó a Draco con su mano.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —dijo con su voz ronca y dura.

Pero a Draco no le importó en absoluto que le dijera eso. Simplemente sonrió triunfador y giró sobre sus talones para salir del lugar. El instructor dibujó un intento de sonrisa que deformaba su rostro pero que sorprendió a la chica que estaba en el lugar y que había presenciado todo.

—¡Laura! —ladró de inmediato—. ¿Ya sabemos cuáles es el veredicto que le dieron a Potter?

—Señor —murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada hacía los papeles que habían sobre el escritorio—. Se iba a anunciar la decisión de los aurores esta noche.

—Reúne a esos cinco aurores y comunícales en una carta lo que ha pasado aquí. Seguramente ellos también estarán interesados.

—De acuerdo —dijo de inmediato, sonriendo. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Conocía demasiado bien al instructor como para saber que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como ella, por mucho que se arriesgara en el proceso. No obstante, cuando tomó el pergamino y la pluma para escribir, ella levantó el rostro, pensando sobre algo en particular.

—Pero, señor, si es aceptado por los aurores… ¿eso no implicaría que Malfoy fuera….?

—Así es —dijo el instructor, volteando a ver a la chica—. Pero esto es lo que Malfoy se ha buscado.

Ella asintió varias veces, suspirando. Algo le decía que aquel próximo segundo año iba a ser muy largo.

**~•~**

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

*Estrellando su cara contra el teclado* ¡Eran sólo 45 viñetas al inicio! Dx ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

¡Bueno, por otro lado! ¿Alguien descubrió qué es lo que trama Draco en realidad? Creo es obvio xD ¬w¬ Nuestra serpiente favorita también está haciendo sus movimientos, los que nos llevará a otro año por demás divertido y calientito. ¡MUAJAJAJA!

**Anuncios de la historia:** Estamos a dos viñetas del final de primer año. ¿Qué sigue después? Un interludio de tres a cinco viñetas sobre las vacaciones de los chicos, y donde se anunciará qué pasará con la expulsión de Potter. Luego, regresaremos con el segundo año y todos los eventos que se han acumulado para la historia. JUA-JUA-JUA.

**Anuncio para cosicas futuras:**

Este planteamiento está en que, sé que muchos quieren saber qué pasó en el pasado de Draco y Harry. Desde que comencé a escribir la historia, yo tenía en claro que ellos dos habían tenido un encuentro previo, pero que acabó muy accidentado y que sorprendió a ambos, llegando a un punto que los dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar el uno frente al otro. Por eso muchas veces chocaban a lo largo de este año. Si lo escribo aquí, como parte de esta historia, me llevaría al menos unas cuatro o cinco viñetas, aunque a decir verdad, nunca había pensado en incluirlo propiamente en la historia. Sólo era parte del pasado, como lo es también la historia aparte que tengo de la vida y personalidad del instructor. En fin, no hago más líos. ¿Les gustaría leer la historia del pasado de Draco y Harry o prefieren que se quede así, sólo como su pasado? Si fuera sí, ¿Aquí, en esta historia, o a parte en un One-shot? Gracias si les interesa ayudarme xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A **Gabriela Cruz, The darkness princess, Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, to555, jessyriddle, Scarlet Black, mixhii, Nozomi Black, AnataYume, YANSyoko1, Isu, Violet Stwy, xonyaa11, Cassandra, , PhoebeMakara, Shirokyandi, dafel, selene72, Nemesis Crow, Sjare2013, Kishaa, Daromy, Isabel, Cesumiss, Givemeaxreason, veelahada, Sami chan, maryf256, shice, Daniie Phantomhive, Mary0o, uyuky, UvitaPsicodelica, Kathy, aachan, Daimara_3, lady stony **POR SUS REVIEWS!

A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:

**to555;** Gracias por el review nena, me alegra leerte. La verdad siempre he tenido esa duda en el lemon. Sé que las pláticas son interesantes, pero creo que estaban más entretenidos en hacer lo que hacían xD. Gracias, un beso enorme.

**Scarlet Black;** Yes... sometimes! LOL! Thanks!

**AnataYume**; JAJAJJAJAJAJA. ¿Draco, con un collar? Eh, de alguna manera eso crea una confusa imagen mental en mí, ¿sabes? xD Bueno, que Draco no ponga pretextos para hacer su patronus. El recuerdo ya lo tiene xD. ¡Gracias!

**YANSyoko1**;¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que batallé mucho con el lemon, debido a que éste y yo tenemos una guerra permanente. No me acaban de convencer mis redacciones cuando de eso se trata, jajajaa xD pero sí puedo decir que esto va a desencadenar, junto con las clases de patronus, algo más profundo en Draco. Gracias por todo, de verdad! ¡Lo mismo para ti!

**Isu**; JAJAJAJAJA. ¡No pongo tantas interrumpiciones entre ellos! ¿O sí? o.o LOL! Muchas gracias y bueno, Timothy...digo, Jimmy es genial y creo que les dará un próximo dolor de cabeza a muchos, jajajaja. Gracias por todo!

**Cassandra**; Quizá Harry ya se cansó de ser un crío. ¡Naaaaaaaaaaah! Pero creo que en realidad Harry si ha madurado, aunque con Draco no se ve eso, porque siempre se están peleando. xD Muchas gracias.

**PhoebeMakara;** ¿Y mi chocolate? Quiero mi chocolate xD! Jajajaja, creo que hasta ellos se merecen un premio de un chocolate. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos meses y a lo largo de todas estas viñetas! Ustedes son geniales ImI **


	32. Primer año: Reclamos

**Título:** Cómo ser auror

**Personajes:** Harry y Draco

**Resumen: **_Harry regresa a Londres después de un viaje de un año, dispuesto a seguir con su destino: ser Auror. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Draco Malfoy es su compañero de habitación?_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Advertencias:** Slash/Lime/EWE

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter, personajes, mundo, hechizo y cualquier cosa que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y esos multimillonarios que se hicieron más multimillonarios después de adquirir sus derechos. ¿Entonces por qué escribo? Porque soy una pobre loca que disfruta de esto y le gusta el desmadre. Así que… sí, sigo siendo pobre y estoy demente.

**Más advertencias:** Si no le entendiste a las abreviaturas, aquí lo dejo más claro; esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales que podrían causarte o un trauma o un nuevo gusto. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último libro. Así que, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**En esta historia: **Es una serie de viñetas sobre los tres años que Harry y Draco pasan en la academia de aurores. Es liviana y simplemente otra historia que surgió con el fin de hacer sonreír.

* * *

**Cómo ser Auror**

**(Para tomar lo que es tuyo)**

Por:

PukitChan

**XXXII**

**Reclamos**

Se dejó caer en la cama, maldiciendo la hora en la que se le ocurrió volverse un auror. Vale, el trabajo era conveniente en muchos sentidos, pero ahora no recordaba cuál de ellos lo había impulsado a llegar hasta ahí. Se repitió, por enésima vez, que el año estaba por concluir y durante algún tiempo no vería a nadie de esa academia, lo cual sería muy, muy maravilloso. Mira que no era saludable para su mente estar rodeado todo el tiempo de sujetos raros que habían pertenecido a las dos casas aún más raras de Hogwarts: Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Y Potter. Y Timothy. Y el instructor ése y la chica que siempre lo acompañaba. En serio, además de él, ¿qué no había nadie de Slytherin? Seriamente tenía que encontrar a alguien así si no quería morir en el intento. De acuerdo, no lo haría, pero la expresión por sí misma revelaba su urgencia de encontrar personas normales en ese lugar.

Bufó, dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y dormir, tratando de ignorar que aún quedaban un par de horas antes de acabar con todo eso. Y lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera sido porque en ese preciso instante escuchó la puerta abrirse, con ese andar tan patoso que ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Sin voltearlo a ver, pudo recrear en su mente con perfección la manera en la que Harry lo miraba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Luego, comenzaría a caminar y se sentaría en la cama sin dejar de observarlo, porque así de de obsesivo era Potter.

Draco recordó los últimos tres días; Potter había dejado de hablarle, aunque no de mirarle. Ya lo había sorprendido babeando por él en los momentos más inverosímiles posibles. Y por alguna razón que Draco no llegaba a comprender, aquello era divertido e irritante. A Draco no le costó trabajo alguno deducir por qué el moreno estaba con esa actitud de crío: era obvio que estaba enfadado porque se acostaron. Vale, había valido la pena y el sexo con Potter era más que satisfactorio, pero eso no los implicaba a nada, de la misma manera en la que el pasado no los unió con más fuerza en el presente. Sólo sexo. _Sólo de eso se trataba._

—Malfoy…. —Draco tuvo que reprimir el impulso se sonreír cuando escuchó la voz de Potter finalmente dirigirse hacía él. ¿Finalmente doblegaba su orgullo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo que pasó es que ambos estaban demasiado calientes? —. Vamos, Malfoy, sé que estás despierto… estás riéndote de mí, cabrón.

Oh, está bien, tal vez Draco no era tan bueno para fingir estar dormido y así ocultar su satisfacción. Acomodado aún en la cama, abrió uno de sus ojos grises para voltear a ver a Harry; tal y como acertadamente lo había pensado, el moreno estaba sentado, mirándole, con esa expresión seria que, por una vez, le hacía lucir como el hombre que era y no como el niño con el que Draco siempre sentía que peleaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir?

Harry mordió su labio inferior, sin saber qué decir o más bien por dónde comenzar a hablar; tenía tantas cosas que reclamarle a Draco que si empezara a hacer una lista, le saldría más larga que el maldito pergamino de las reglas que el rubio había colocado a inicios del año. Por cierto, ¿cuántas reglas ya habría roto…?

—¡Potter!

—¿Por qué no estabas… luego… ya sabes —tartamudeó, ruborizándose ridículamente—, por qué no te quedaste…?

Draco rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien que pudiera meterte la polla de esa manera se cohibiera tanto haciendo ese tipo de preguntas. En serio, Potter era una puta caja de sorpresas. Podría ser desinhibido, descarado, sexualmente impotente y eyaculador precoz… ¿pero preguntarle por qué demonios no se había despertado a su lado? ¡Jamás! ¡Por favor!

—No recuerdo que tuviera que darte explicaciones, Potter —masculló Draco, mirando los puntitos del techo. Potter no tenía por qué enterarse de aquel acuerdo que, en primer lugar, Malfoy no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho. ¡Tan fácil que era dejar que a Potter lo expulsaran! Pero no, el imbécil tenía que llegar con sus bonitos ojos verdes y mirarle con esa cara de perro apaleado, luego de que en la cama le hubiera dejado el culo roto. Y ahí estaba Draco, cayendo como idiota ante él. Se sentía tan estúpido como cuando se negó a reconocerlo en la Mansión Malfoy. Bueno, sinceramente, ¿quién se habría animado a hacerlo con esa cara tan fea que se cargaba Potter? ¡Estaba más feo que Timothy! Y eso, es decir _demasiado. _

—¡Por favor, Draco! ¡Follamos!

—¿En serio, Potter? ¡Jamás lo habría imaginado!

Harry le dedicó una mala mirada. Le irritaba. Draco le irritaba muchísimo cuando ponía esa puta expresión llena de sarcasmo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Esta vez Draco se incorporó y miró directamente a un ligeramente sonrojado Harry. De hecho, sino fuera porque tenía esa cara de muerto viviente, hasta podría verse lindo.

—No significa nada el que nos hayamos acostado, Potter. —Sonrió de lado—. ¿O quizás para ti sí significó algo y por eso estás tan enfurruñado?

Harry cerró los ojos. ¿Para qué se molestaba? En serio, ¿por qué lo hacía? Se trataba de Draco, por Merlín, el chico que tenía podridos los afectos. Además, en algo tenía razón el rubio ése. ¿Había significado algo? Sólo era un simple polvo como lo fue la primera vez. ¿Es que necesitaba más? Harry se espantó ante la línea de su pensamiento. ¿De verdad quería intentar algo con Draco Malfoy? ¡Es decir, sólo hacía falta mirarlo! Si una polla cabía en el culo del otro, era simplemente por casualidad. Bueno, y parte biológica del cuerpo, vamos, que no hay que demeritar méritos.

—Eres increíble, Potter. Y no en el buen sentido —dijo Draco, sonriendo divertido, antes de eliminar la corta distancia que entre ellos existía para darle un beso a Harry, un beso más bien casto, que apenas logró entibiar los labios del gryffindor. —Casi puedo escucharte pensar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

—En serio eres retrasado. Ósculo, Potter, ósculo.

—Suena horrendo.

—Eso es lo que fue.

Se miraron fijamente. No habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. A decir verdad, Draco dudaba que aquello se llamase una conversación. Sin embargo, rodó los ojos y negó varias veces.

—Sólo digo que tienes que enseñarme a hacer un maldito patronus. Y por favor, no quiero ver tu horrenda cara en las vacaciones. Pásala aburrido con Timothy.

Ahora fue el turno de resoplar.

—Es Jimmy.

—¿Y sabe lo fiel que eres? —preguntó con sorna el rubio, ladeando su sonrisa. —Eres un cabrón, Potter.

Y Harry nunca supo por qué, pero sintió que realmente, esas últimas palabras, realmente habían sido un halago a su persona de parte de Draco, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a husmear la habitación, seguramente pensado en empacar. Harry sonrió.

—¿La promesa de la cita sigue en pie?

Potter no lo vio, pero estaba seguro de que Draco sonrió.

—En tus jodidos sueños, Potter. Sólo en tus sueños.

«_Es curioso, ¿sabes? A veces nos empeñamos en huir de aquello que perseguimos…»_

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches! Lo sé, he sido muy irregular últimamente. Me disculpo por ello, tengo el horario más atestado este semestre. Salgo de mi casa a las cinco y media de la mañana y llego hasta las ocho de la noche. No es excusa, ni nada de eso, pero imaginen un horario de esa magnitud y sobre todo, que llegas a casa a cenar, a hacer tooooda la tarea que te dejaron en la tarde, transcribir estos capítulos, dormir cuatro horas y empezar todo de nuevo. No me quejo, porque me siento muy feliz. Amo mi profesión, y la escritura es mi pasión, de modo que esta es la manera en la que logro tenerlas a ambas y ser feliz. Sólo pido compresión. Como lectores de esta historia que siempre me han apoyado, pienso que se merecían esta explicación. No me odien, a paso lento, pero vamos. :D Gracias por todo.

**Gracias por las opiniones que me dieron; por decisión de mayoría, el pasado de Harry y Draco será un One-shot, regalo que les haré, porque en breve alcanzaremos los 1000 reviews *0* ¡GRACIAS! **

A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:

YASNyoko1; los planes de Draco siempre serán retorcidos, pero juro que serán beneficiosos para ambos, xD! Vamos, que Draco también puede dar de su parte. Muchas gracias y lo mejor de lo mejor para ti.

DreitaFelton; ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia y animarte a escribir un review. Es bueno saber tu opinión, de verdad, y me alegro que te guste. Ahora, Draco... es Draco, pero efectivamente, su plan gira entorno a la expulsión de Potter. :D ¡Gracias, nos leemos, un beso!

PhoebeMakara; jajajajajajaja, si hay algo que me encanta hacer, es cuando tienes sus ataques quejumbrosos. ¡Son adorables! ¡Gracias por el chocolate! :B Pony express es muy eficaz. ¡Besos enormes!

Isu; muajajajaja, Draco hizo muchas cosas. Jimmy no merece nada malo, es buen chico :B y Aarón hará una presentación por aquí otra vez. ¡Gracias!

**GRACIAS POR TODO, BESOS EMPALAGOSOS DE ESOS QUE DAN DIABETES. X3**


End file.
